


Behind Closed Doors

by zombified419



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying!Naruto, Anxiety, Awkward!Kakashi, Awkwardness, Bully!Sasuke, Coy!Iruka, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hermitic!Kakashi, Humor, Internet is for porn, Kakashi can cook?, Light BDSM, M/M, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Masturbation, Mr. Ukki - butler extrondinare, Nephew!Sasuke, Pakkun is a good bro, Prankster!Iruka, Romance, Self-loathing!Kakashi, Things you can't unsee, Ukki knows, Uncle!Kakashi, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Why weren't we invited to the masquerade?, kakairu - Freeform, mentions of bullying, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a hermitic, eccentric millionaire living in a too large mansion with his wayward adopted nephew, butler, and dog. When his nephew starts bullying another student and failing tests, their teacher, Mr. Umino, feels the need to apply supervised 'study dates' - and by supervision, he means himself and Kakashi. An odd relationship begins, but will it interrupt Kakashi's new favourite pastime? [KakaIru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _Last new chaptered fic, I promise! It's a Problem, but I shan't fuel it any longer. But do enjoy. :)_   
> 

* * *

Kakashi didn't really have a _problem_ , just a lot of time on his hands. And money. And it revolved around his favourite hobby. So maybe it _was_ a problem, but no one knew and Kakashi was fine keeping it that way. He was a very private person, even with his adopted nephew living on the floor below him. The Hatake Mansion was beautiful, and Kakashi had fought hard to keep it that way - he hired a butler, maid, groundskeeper, interior designer... Anything to try and restore it to its former glory. It had worked, and he felt even better that he had someone to share it with.

Even if said someone was a tumultuous teenager with a silent sulk even stronger than Kakashi's tardiness. The combination seemed to get them into all kinds of trouble, especially the situation they now faced. 

Kakashi wasn't one for schools, being a naturally gifted man and literally out of high school before he turned thirteen. He knew the importance, and Sasuke was a smart enough brat that he shouldn't be getting himself into trouble. That seemed to be the way it went, however - the smartest kids usually either keep their heads down and got bullied or _became_ the bored bullies. As is this case. 

Mr. Umino was Sasuke's homeroom and literature teacher. He was incredibly kind and patient _almost_ all the time, even when Kakashi never failed to turn up late for their meetings. He seemed to have a knack for the tough cases, Kakashi would give him that. 

This time he was pushing an hour late when he strolled in, giving a half-hearted wave to his audience. Sasuke sat at a desk closer to the door and hardly acknowledged his uncle when he walked by, half eaten bag of Doritos and Mountain Dew can sitting neatly on his desk. The brat and reason (as Sasuke says) for their meeting sat two desks down. Naruto Uzumaki. 

God, everything about him was simply too bright for Kakashi. The programmer literally spent hours staring at a screen in the dark - ah, _privacy_ \- of his home. The damn kid was all blond hair, big grin, bright blue eyes, and too much _orange_. He looked like a traffic cone! 

Kakashi said so and was rewarded with a not-so-subtle fist bump from his ward. 

"Enough of _that_ ," Mr. Umino said sharply, casting a narrowed glare at Kakashi and Sasuke and a concerned one to Naruto. "We're here to discuss Sasuke and Naruto's behavioral issues in homeroom and other places in the school. Thank you for _finally_ joining us, Mr. Hatake." 

Kakashi had taken the free seat between the teens. He never did remember those desks being quite so small as he stretched his legs out and grazed the end of the teacher's desk. "Maa, my car stalled out so I had to walk. Then this small elderly lady needed her sidewalk swept - " 

"I'm just going to stop you now," Mr. Umino said, holding up a hand. Kakashi allowed his response to die. "We've already lost two-thirds of this scheduled meeting _waiting_ for you. I don't want to be here all night _listening_ to you." 

Well, that's fair. Kakashi saw his point. "Then, do continue." 

The teacher nodded and straightened in his desk. "It seems that no matter what I do, these two seem unable to be in the same room. I've sat them on opposite sides of the class, suggested the same to the rest of the teachers, and have even assigned a monitor to their free period and lunch. They always seek each other out." 

"It's that Sasuke-bastard, Mr. Umino!" Naruto announced, slapping his hand down on his desk. The cookies he had messily strewn about bounced slightly. 

" _Naruto!_ " Mr. Umino snapped, leveling his earlier glare at Naruto now. The teen seemed to withdraw, frowning with his face reddening from shame. "Anyway, we're here to discuss some sort of diplomatic resolution." 

"Why is Sasuke in your class, anyway?" Kakashi interjected. "He's placed in the top five percent on several mock college entrance exams. Isn't there an advanced placement class he can be in?" 

Kakashi realized _exactly_ how that sounded the moment it left his mouth, and, of course, by then it was too late. The teacher went rigid for only a second before his calm (and definitely _now_ scary) smile was in place. 

"Sasuke has actually _failed_ his last three exams and midterm," Mr. Umino said conversationally. He moved a few papers around on his desk, pulling out each paper accordingly and moving around to drop them on the desk Kakashi sat at. Kakashi blinked, visible eye unseeing. 

Yes, that was Sasuke's handwriting with his name, and date, and period. Then nothing else on each page. It's like he didn't even _try_ to answer the questions. Kakashi turned towards his nephew and held up the latest, the midterm, with a large, red zero. "Really?" 

Sasuke blinked and looked down to his lap, pale neck flushing in shame. Kakashi was beyond furious. 

"Seriously, Sasuke? Have you even been _trying_?" Kakashi put the pamphlet back down and shook his head. "Why haven't I heard about this?" 

"Well, funny you should mention that, Mr. Hatake," Mr. Umino said. He rummaged for another few pages. "Ah, here are the progress slips I sent home with him as well as the actual report card. All signed by _you_." 

Kakashi was dumbstruck. He never saw _any_ of that. This time he rose from his seat and strode up to Mr. Umino's desk. The teacher blinked, surprised, and gently handed the pages over. Kakashi eyed each one, a small smirk on his face. 

"These are good, I'll give you _that_ ," he said, dropping the pages back down. Kakashi turned and leaned against the teacher's desk, folding his arms over his chest. He heard the man squeak indignity but ignored him. "Those aren't my signatures." 

Sasuke frowned and sunk further into his seat, entire face now red. Naruto was grinning like a loon. "See? Told ya it wasn't _me_! He picks on me all the time! I'm just defending myself." 

"Not about you right now," Kakashi said curtly. He turned his heavy gaze back to Sasuke. "Explain. _Now."_

_"_ What for? You don't care, anyway," Sasuke answered. Kakashi blinked, suddenly dumbfounded. The kid didn't think he _cared_? This suddenly seemed like a conversation better had at the mansion. 

"I don't have to defend myself to you," Kakashi snapped. Oh, _totally_ at the mansion. 

"Mr. Hatake - " Mr. Umino said behind him, and Kakashi looked carelessly over his shoulder. "My desk, if you would?" 

"...right." Kakashi didn't realize he was now practically _sitting_ on his desk. The papers were pushed almost against the teacher's chest and Kakashi managed to catch a picture frame from falling off the edge. "Sorry, Mr. Umino." 

Mr. Umino blinked, his cheeks tinting red slightly. Kakashi smirked softly - that look was new and not at all unwelcome, helping cure some of his annoyance. The teacher cleared his throat as Kakashi righted the picture and moved back to his seat, filing the image away for later. 

"Well, I've got an idea," Mr. Umino said, now under control. "If Sasuke is able to perform to his previous standard, I would be able to go to the principle and request a transfer to a higher class. In the meantime, I think structured time together is a good compromise for them." 

"What!? _Why_?" Naruto wailed. Kakashi began to nod. 

"Yeah, I can see how that would help," Kakashi said. He turned towards Naruto and smirked. "Since it's _your_ fault that Sasuke is failing, _you_ get to hang out with him and help him study." 

" _WHAT_!?" Naruto squeaked. Kakashi saw Sasuke perk up beside him but refused to spare any attention on him. 

"That's not _fair_! He can't tell me what to do! _Iruka_!" Naruto's blue eyes were wide and shiny with tears. He was on his feet and ran towards Mr. Umino's desk. "He's totally gonna hit me, Iruka! Please, anything but _that_." 

_Iruka Umino, hmm?_ Kakashi watched the boy dive behind the man's desk. 

The teacher sighed but smiled, patting the teen on his head. "Naruto, Sasuke isn't going to _hit_ you. You'll both be supervised while you're together," Mr. Umino said gently. Naruto rubbed his face angrily. "And I agree with Mr. Hatake. Both of your grades have been slipping. You both need to learn that you'll be around people you don't like your entire life. It's easier to try and set aside your differences. Maybe you two could even become _friends_." 

" _I'll never be friends with him!_ " Naruto screamed. He couldn't fight his tears any more, wrapping his arms around Iruka's shoulders and burying his face in his neck. Mr. Umino sighed, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy's shoulders. Kakashi felt himself surprised; he looked sideways at Sasuke, wondering what the other boy's opinion was. 

Sasuke sat rigid, still staring at his hands. The flush from earlier was still lingering, but he seemed unperturbed by Naruto's obviously odd display of affection. Kakashi felt like he was the only person uninvited to the party. 

"Maa, it can't be _that_ bad," Kakashi said, tapping his fingers on the desktop. "You don't have to live with him." 

Something that sounded suspiciously like a hiccuped laugh came from Naruto. Iruka looked over and smiled wanly, obvious thanks in his gaze. Kakashi felt his stomach flip. _Huh._

"I'll be there with you, Naruto," Iruka said. He patted the blond one more time, then pushed him back. "Go back to your seat, now." Naruto sniffed and slowly took his seat. Kakashi had to stop himself from shaking his head - he knew they were freshmen, but that kid acted like he was barely out of elementary school. 

"We can start tomorrow, if that's alright with you, Mr. Hatake?" Mr. Umino said. Kakashi pretended to think about it. He didn't have a damn thing to do - _ever_ \- but he didn't need to know that. 

"I can work something in," Kakashi said. Sasuke snorted beside him, but he ignored it. "When were you thinking?" 

"Noon, perhaps? The library seems like a suitable location," the teacher said. Kakashi nodded. 

"Sure, we'll be there," he said, standing. Kakashi plucked a pen from Iruka's pen mug and his small stack of post-it notes. After jotting his number down on it, Kakashi replaced each item where he found it. "Here's my cell, in case something comes up." 

Iruka nodded, that faint blush returning. Kakashi couldn't help but feel like it was quite becoming on the tan teacher's face, highlighting that faint horizontal scar across his cheekbones and nose. "Ah, thanks. Here's mine." Iruka pulled the one Kakashi wrote on off and scribbled his out before passing it over. Kakashi smiled and nodded, folding the note and tucking it into his pocket as he pulled his keys out. 

"Tomorrow, then." Iruka nodded. Kakashi smiled again and turned towards Sasuke. "Up, Sasuke. We're out." 

The teen nodded and stood, throwing away his snack in the trash can by the door. Kakashi offered a wave over his shoulder as they left. Iruka waved back slowly. 

Once they were alone and buckled into the car, the tension finally capped. "What are you _thinking_ , Sasuke?" 

The boy frowned deeply, turning to look out the window. "Nothing." 

"Yeah, that's pretty _obvious_ ," Kakashi said. Sasuke kept his gaze on the window. "No, picking on that Uzumaki kid. It's not like you." 

"How would _you_ know what I'm like? You hardly come out of your office - " 

"Now is _not_ the time to be a pissy teenager at me, _nephew_ ," Kakashi said curtly. Sasuke's tirade ended abruptly. Kakashi sighed, feeling the temperature drop more from Sasuke's mood than the pending rainstorm outside. 

"Yes, Uncle," Sasuke answered, voice monotone. Kakashi rolled his eyes and shoved his free hand through his hair. 

"Hey, now. Not that, too," he said, voice softer. "You're staying with me because you want to, remember? I'm not _forcing_ you to be here. You _can_ go back - " 

" _No_." Well, then. 

"Then what's bothering you?" Kakashi asked, eying the teen. Sasuke sighed. 

"That boy...he distracts me." 

"What about him distracts you, specifically? I know he looks like a _traffic cone_ , but he seems nice enough," Kakashi said. He flipped his wipers on, fending off the oncoming rain pellets. 

"He's annoying." 

"Okay, I'll give you that. What else?" 

Sasuke sighed. "I...don't know, exactly. _Everything_?" 

"Not a real answer, Sasuke. There's got to be _something_." Kakashi pulled onto the highway, speeding up to keep with traffic. He rolled his eyes when a semi blocked his merge, making him slip between two lanes to get around riding the shoulder. 

"...I don't know, Uncle," he whispered. Kakashi had to strain to hear over the rain. "Something about him gets under my skin." 

"I know you aren't a bully, Sasuke," Kakashi said. He took their exit quickly, barely slowing as he turned onto the main road that lead to the Hatake Mansion. A light stopped him, giving Kakashi a moment to look Sasuke fully in the face. "You can tell me." 

Sasuke blinked at him, his deep garnet eyes matching Kakashi's left one. Kakashi had been very close friends with a late member of Sasuke's family when they were younger. There had been an accident, they were _foolish_ teenagers, and Kakashi had lost all vision in his left eye. His friend, Sasuke's relative, was far worse for wear and a breath away from passing in the hospital when he offered what he could to repent. Kakashi had refused, but a very young nurse performed the corneal transplant regardless. 

Without it, Kakashi would have never been able to do what he loved again, programming. He was grateful, but grudgingly so. Without much pushing, he agreed to be the godfather to Obito's unborn nephews, to be what he couldn't. That was how Sasuke came to be with him - his parents were dead, and with his older brother off in another part of the world, Kakashi's home was all he had left. 

"I know, Uncle," Sasuke whispered, looking down at his lap. Kakashi turned left at the light and headed down an isolated road. 

"What is it, then?" He asked. There, at the very end, sat the gate to their home. Kakashi pressed a button on his keyring; a moment later, the gate began to move. 

"...I _can't_ explain it," the boy answered. The gate closed swiftly behind them as Kakashi pulled up the long driveway to the mansion proper. "I just feel... _anxious_ around him, and he gets on my nerves. Because of our last names, he's always by me in all of my classes, but even when he's moved I _still_ can't focus." 

Kakashi began to smile. The garage door opened as he slowed, pulling the Charger in smoothly. He was starting to figure it out, now - it was like reading underneath the first wave of code to its true source and function. He parked the muscle car and sighed. "Sasuke, do me a favour?" 

"Yeah?" He said, looking back over. Kakashi grinned. 

"Tomorrow, be nice to the kid. See how far that gets you, and see if he still annoys the shit outta you. If you feel different, we'll talk about it. Trust me." 

Sasuke looked dubious, as if the idea of Naruto _not_ annoying him was foreign. "Uh, sure?" 

"Good talk, kid," Kakashi said, ruffling the spiky mess of Sasuke's hair. The teen huffed and shoved his hand away. "Go inside. Mr. Ukki probably already has dinner ready." Sasuke nodded and climbed out of the car, messenger bag in tow. Kakashi watched him walk through the door to the kitchen before he climbed out himself. 

As he locked the car and pushed the keys into his pocket, his fingers brushed the post-it note Sasuke's teacher had given him. He pulled the bright green sheet out and unfolded it. 

_865-3407, Iruka_

Just Iruka, huh? Kakashi couldn't help but grin. That man was certainly kind, but he seemed to have a feisty side with as quick as his wit was. Kakashi liked that. He pulled out his mobile and programmed the number in, shooting over a quick text to say who he was. He couldn't help but feel anxious, waiting for a response. 

Kakashi had met him before, of course, at the beginning of the year and during a few open houses, back when Sasuke was doing well. He felt terrible, not noticing the obvious changes in Sasuke and completely being ignorant of his failings. These meetings could be good for his shut-in nephew, who seemed to want to take to Kakashi's antisocial and hermitic lifestyle. 

Kakashi wasn't going to complain if that meant he could spend a bit more time with the cute school teacher. He discovered today that he rather enjoyed the way a small blush could illuminate the man's entire face and make his deep chocolate eyes shine. Too adorable. 

His mobile vibrated, pulling him from his thoughts. Kakashi looked down. 

_Thank you, Mr. Hatake._

_Please, call me Kakashi._

There were a few minutes before the answer came. _Kakashi, then. I'll see you tomorrow._

Kakashi grinned, feeling like he just won something he wasn't aware of. He pushed his mobile into his pocket and headed in after Sasuke. 

Mr. Ukki did, in fact, already have dinner ready. Sasuke was eating at the counter, telling the older gentleman about his day. The butler smiled at Kakashi when he rounded the corner, his eyes crinkling from years of laughter and joy. 

"Ah, Master Kakashi," the man said, nodding his head slightly. "Master Sasuke says the meeting went well?" 

"Yeah, aside from the fact that this kid is _failing_ ," Kakashi answered, heading straight for the fridge. Mr. Ukki's gasp was _astounding_. 

"Master Sasuke! You are _better_ than that!" The man said, scandalized. Kakashi snickered slightly as he popped the cap off of a bottle of hard cider. 

"That's what I keep telling him, Ukki. I dunno _what's_ gotten into him. But his teacher is willing to work with me on it, so by the end of next semester, if Sasuke's grades are where they _should_ be, he'll be in AP," Kakashi answered. The butler huffed, nodding. 

"Good!" Sasuke had the decency to look ashamed. Ukki had become more of a grandfather than a butler to them both, and Kakashi always felt the same whenever he disappointed the man. Utter _shame_. "You are a Uchiha, and the nephew to a Hatake! You have the ability to be _anything_ , boy." 

Sasuke nodded, pushing a few peas around his plate. "Yes, Mr. Ukki. I know. Kakashi is going to help me." 

"I will help as much as I can, Master Sasuke," the man said. He smiled warmly, pushing his small glasses up his nose. "All you need to do is _ask_." 

Sasuke nodded, and Kakashi and Mr. Ukki shared a smile. He moved to the stove, eyeing Mr. Ukki's homemade chicken pot pie. "I'm gonna take this to go, Ukki. I have some work to do." 

The butler nodded as he fixed and passed a heaping plate. "Be sure to eat it all, young master. I noticed needing to take in your suits a few inches." 

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively as he took the plate. "Just a high metabolism, Ukki. I'm fine." 

" _Humph_ ," the butler said, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi suddenly felt the tables had turned on him. 

"Fine, fine. I may be down for a second plate," he grumbled. Ukki grinned and nodded. 

"Good to hear, Master. Go on, then. Master Sasuke and I have plenty to discuss." Kakashi scampered away, hitting the stairs hard to escape what he knew was going to be a thorough ribbing by the old man. 

Once he was safely in his office, the door locked behind him, he sighed. It was only around seven, which meant he still had about two hours before his favourite program came on. So he actually _had_ to work. 

Kakashi finished his old app idea while eating, drew up some engineering schematics for a new solar panel, and generated a new 3D model for a self-walking dog walker. Even he found that one too farfetched, especially when Pakkun was almost dragging his ass around in the still slick grass just minutes later. For being such a small pug, he was a brat. 

Once he was done bathing the little runt (dove into mud and drug Kakashi right along with him) and then himself, it was finally nine. He quickly sent over his app and solar panel scheme to his PA and logged online. 

Kakashi was sure to use a private and new server every night, and never on Wednesdays. Mr. Ukki and Sasuke conned him into playing a board game that night every week, and after much fuss Kakashi actually didn't mind. He made up for it the following Thursday. 

Online sex shows were all the rage now, and Kakashi found himself to be poorly sucked into the craze. He was never shy about his enjoyment for porn, almost always carrying the latest _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel. He was a man for technology, usually preferring to download books, but not those. He displayed them proudly on his one bookshelf in his office, dispite Mr. Ukki's distaste. The butler didn't mind, as long as Sasuke never read them. 

When Mr. Ukki _accidentally_ stumbled across the browser history on the main server, Kakashi had to teach the teen the beauty of _private_ servers. He found it infinitely hilarious. 

He skimmed the online list, looking for his favourite. There were several people taking advantage, mostly foreigners. This, Kakashi found after he himself had contributed a small fortune, was a very viable source of income. He didn't give his tokens to just _any_ camwhore, though. Just one in particular. 

Eros was his username, and damn was it a perfect fit. The man (whoever he was) was literally the epitome of sex and carnal desire. Kakashi waited, settling comfortably in his large office chair. The towel from his shower hung loosely around his shoulders and over his bare chest. He was patient. 

Finally the feed turned on, the camera settling on a spacious purple comforter with several decorative throw pillows and soft lighting from candles. Eros never used full lighting, but Kakashi was fine with it. The darkness was alluring, ethereal - and very complimentary. The man himself settled into view, sitting on the edge of the bed. He always wore an ornate silver mask, laser cut in several swirls and designs, and obscuring the upper half of his face. Kakashi thought the style fit him. If Kakashi ever threw a grand scale Victorian party, he knew who he would invite - it would end up being _one-on-one_ , but whatever. 

Eros smirked, white teeth barely visible. " _Good evening_." Kakashi kept his finger on his mouse, hovering the pointer over the 'tip' icon. Someone jumped the gun (not him) and already threw in five bucks. Eros smirked wider and chuckled. " _Thank you. I've hardly done anything._ " 

The eager viewer wrote an answer, making the beautiful man chuckle again. " _Well, I suppose I could for_ **_you_**." He pushed his long, dark hair from around his face and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Kakashi squirmed in his seat. 

The fabric rustled softly as it dropped to the purple duvet. Eros rolled his shoulders, dragging his nails along his neck with a sigh. " _Much better. Any requests?_ " 

Kakashi's hands flew to the keyboard. _Suck your fingers._ He watched the man look to his right, reading. He smirked again, devilishly, and nodded. " _As you wish_." 

Eros ran his thumb along his bottom lip, tugging slightly on the skin. He pushed his index finger in slowly and parted those sinful lips with a breathy sigh. He added his middle finger. When his tongue worked between the digits, Kakashi's free hand fell to his lap. The sweats he had pulled on after the shower suddenly felt far too tight and warm. 

The man pulled his fingers out with a _pop_ , saliva trailing in a long string from his moist lips to his slick fingers. Kakashi forgot how to _breathe_. He did, however, manage to leave a very sizable tip. Eros smiled and blew a kiss. Kakashi groaned - he knew every other person watching saw the same image, but damn did he not feel like it was just for _him_. He stroked himself absently through his sweats, giving a soft sigh. God this man was _gorgeous_. 

Eros trailed his moist fingers down his neck and clavicle, looping small circles around his nipple. He pinched and groaned, and Kakashi was right there with him. His fingers continued down, dipping teasingly below the waistband of black lounge pants. " _Who wants to see **more**_?" 

Tips lit up the chat box, Kakashi's the lead in amount. He absently wondered if he was putting someone through _college_ with the amount he gave this man every night. But he didn't care. He was gorgeous and perfect, and it wasn't like Kakashi was _dating_ anyone to spend it on, anyway. 

" _I was hoping you would say that_ ," Eros purred. He always spoke low, his tone breathy and a seductive tenor. He looped both his thumbs beneath the waistband and pushed slowly. Oh _shit_ , he was already _naked_. Kakashi drew in a sharp breath, the soft strokes over his sweats increasing in pressure as Eros' erection stood against his firm abdomen. 

Kakashi couldn't help his strangled moan as Eros began to slowly stroke one long index finger from base to tip. He was clean shaven, smooth, and obviously took pride in his appearance even outside of his little _hobby._ He bit his lip teasingly, eyes hooded and impossibly dark, and Kakashi felt like he was the only person in the entire world. 

When Eros wrapped a palm around his shaft and swiped his thumb over his own tip, Kakashi felt himself do the same. Eros pulled his thumb back, a long string of precome trailing with it, and pushed between his lips. God, what Kakashi would _give_ to pull that thumb between his lips. 

After a soft _pop_ , Eros freed his thumb and smiled coyly. He paused, dark tresses falling over his shoulder. " _Well_?" 

Tips lit the chat box, and Kakashi couldn't help his snort of laughter. He never paused his steadily increasing pumps, giving his wrist a lazy twist as Eros took his own length in hand again. The man sighed, eyes fluttering close. Kakashi felt himself shudder. 

Damn, Eros was just _too perfect_. Kakashi knew, being a programmer, that the Internet was full of fraud and lies, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that this sexy angel was anything but truth. Sure he hid behind a (beautiful, hot, mysterious) mask, but Kakashi didn't blame him. Hell, if he ran into Eros on the street he doubted he'd be able to speak coherently, let alone not be a total creep. He was protecting his interests, all while keeping all of Kakashi's in mind. 

Eros' moan pulled Kakashi back to the present. It was deep and throaty, pushing Kakashi to speed up his strokes. He couldn't tear his eyes away; Eros was still reading requests. Kakashi couldn't give any more, now too far gone, but he did keep up his tipping finger. 

Eros flicked his eyes towards the centre of the camera and directly into Kakashi's gaze. It was as if he was looking purposely _at_ him, and that was all it took. Kakashi came with a muffled groaned, free hand away from the mouse and slapping over his mouth. He bit his finger and gasped, the sharp flash of pain escalating his orgasm. Kakashi slumped forward, forehead pressed to his cool desk, as he attempted to catch his breath. He was idly glad for the sweatpants, but just as quickly annoyed as he felt the sagging cloth press against his hand, sticky with rapidly cooling semen. 

After stripping off the pants and wiping his palm, Kakashi settled back in the chair now naked. Eros' show was almost over - Kakashi kept up his tipping, adding a few extra from having to move away. Finally Eros came, breathless and flushed beautifully. Kakashi would have worried the chat/tip box would become over clocked from the traffic if it wasn't like that _every_ _time._

Eros blinked and smirked as his chest still heaved. He brought his soiled palm to his lips and flicked his tongue out quickly. Kakashi sighed, chin in his palm, as he watched Eros clean himself. He was aware that this didn't help his perverted persona, but he figured he could allow himself a few minutes to bask. 

" _Any final requests?_ " Eros asked, voice slightly raspy from his earlier moans. Kakashi typed quickly, and his response was the first one. Eros smiled softly, and Kakashi couldn't help his stomach flip, no different than every other night. " _Certainly_." 

He lifted his index and middle finger to his lips and pressed gently before holding his fingers towards the camera and blowing softly. Kakashi sighed, letting his eyes slide close. " _Always an evening kiss. Good night, my sweet_." 

The feed ended, freezing on the soft emotion playing in Eros' eyes. Kakashi opened his eyes, blinking softly. He always asked for the same thing, and Eros was always happy to give. He gently touched his fingers to his screen, hovering just over Eros' still puckered lips. Kakashi pressed his fingers to his own lips and sighed. He always wanted to screen shot that image and tuck it away for later, but he never could dredge up the courage. 

"I suppose I'm off to bed, then," Kakashi muttered after grudgingly checking the time. Sparing another moment to stare, he closed the private server and put his desktop into sleep. He gathered his soiled sweats and wrapped the towel around his waist, shutting off the light as he headed into the hallway. 

" _Pakkun,_ " Kakashi whispered. He waited a moment before whistling, and soon the small pug was darting up the too tall stairs to the third floor with his clipped nails clacking on the hardwood. Kakashi smiled at his doggy delight at seeing him and scooped him into his free arm. "Let's hit the hay, huh?" 

The dog yipped, to which Kakashi pressed a finger to his lips. The pug blinked. " _Shh_ , Ukki and Sasuke are sleeping." 

The pug seemed to nod, making Kakashi chuckle. He padded them down a few doors to his master bedroom, pushing the door open. Pakkun jumped down and made a beeline for Kakashi's too large bed, using a small ottoman to launch himself onto the plush duvet. Kakashi smiled and shook his head as he began to shut the door behind him. He paused, looking over his shoulder one last time at his office, three doors down and diagonal from his room. What he would give to have Eros here, _physically_ \- what he would _give_. 

_Capture my heart with another kiss tonight, Eros.  
_

* * *


	2. Button Pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is still unsure and Kakashi can't seem to help himself.

* * *

_Eros smiled, his dark eyes flashing and catching barely exposed candle light. Kakashi felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight, suddenly far too intense and intimate even for their current positions. The man's mask glistened as he spoke._

_"Here you are, all this time, waiting for_ _**me**_ _," he whispered. His soft breath ghosted over Kakashi's exposed navel, and the programmer barely contained his low moan. He could hear pounding in his ears from his rushing blood and heartbeat. "I've had you waiting for far too_ _**long**_ _..."_

_"I'd wait - " Kakashi paused, voice hoarse. He swallowed and started again: "I'd wait_ _**forever**_ _for you, Eros. Always."_

_The man's smile turned into a smirk, his eyes dancing with mirth and delight. "I suppose I'll_ _**reward**_ _you for your dedication." Kakashi felt his jaw go slack and fresh lust flared in his abdomen from the breathy words and accompanying action._

_The pounding in his ears increased as Eros dipped lower, fingers trailing Kakashi's sides and skimming his sharp hipbones. Kakashi literally couldn't_ _**breathe**_ _as Eros parted his lips and swirled his tongue around -_

" _Eros - "_

Kakashi awoke with a jolt and groan. He blinked, wiping sweat from his brow as he surveyed his spacious room. Sunlight spilled in to illuminate the room, unlike before, and he was disappointedly alone with an unhappy case of morning wood pressed into the mattress. The pounding wasn't blood rushing his ears, but a rhythmic loud knock on his door. 

" _What?_ " He snapped, angry at being awoken from his far too pleasant dream. 

"Kakashi." It was Sasuke. What the hell would Sasuke be knocking on his door for - _oh_. "Are you _just_ getting up?" 

Kakashi rolled onto his back and flicked his eyes to his lap in a sense of unspoken irony. "No," he lied. 

" _Liar_ ," Sasuke snapped. Kakashi rolled his eyes - Sasuke had definitely picked up on his sardonicism over the years. "You know it's eleven-thirty, right? We need to leave _now_ to get to the library." 

" _Fuck_ ," Kakashi hissed, throwing back his duvet. Pakkun grumbled from where the pug had still been napping. " _Traitor_. You were suppose to wake me." 

"Don't fuss at Pakkun because _you_ forgot your alarm," Sasuke said cooly from the other side of the door. Kakashi opted to ignore that one. 

"I'll take a quick shower and we'll go," he called. He could _hear_ Sasuke roll his eyes. 

" _Sure_ ," the teen answered. "I'll be in the kitchen." Kakashi waited until he heard Sasuke walk further down the hallway before opening the door for Pakkun. 

"Feed Pakkun!" He called, and the dog took his sweet ass time leaving the bed and trotting to the hallway. "Hurry up, man. I'm gonna be _late_." 

Pakkun, for all his life of being a dog, was far too expressive and huffed, slowing down just the tiniest bit. Kakashi sighed and scooped the pug up and carted him outside the door. "Don't expect princely style _all_ the time." 

The dog eyed him dubiously, as if to say _we both know that would never happen_. Kakashi, being the sap he was for the pup, knew he was right. Still, he waved him on and shut the door again before bolting for the adjacent bathroom. It was a good thing he was nude so he didn't have to fuss with clothes, and his erection had sadly wilted minutes ago by his nephew's voice. 

Normally, after any Eros dream (which were far more frequent than Kakashi wanted to admit), the programmer would lock himself away for a long, hot, _dirty_ shower. Today, he did not have the luxury - he scrubbed soap and shampoo as fast as possible. The mirror didn't even have time to fog over. 

He had no time to shave, but his slight stubble was hardly noticeable as he ran a hand along his sharp jaw line. Kakashi brushed his teeth quickly and rinsed with mouthwash while he towel dried his hair. He hated seeing the long scar run down his left cheek, a reminder of his mistakes and sorrow - he carefully adjusted his hair to fall over while it dried as he did everyday. 

Kakashi pulled on jeans and a sweater, slipped on his shoes and socks and grabbed his mobile before taking the stairs two at a time. It was eleven forty-five when he reached the kitchen, where Mr. Ukki had a tumbler of warm overly-sweet coffee for him in hand. Kakashi smiled his thanks and then he and Sasuke were out, peeling out of the driveway with a little less finesse than Kakashi usually held. 

Once they were on the highway, Kakashi finally breathed. "Thanks for getting me up." 

"What made you sleep in like that?" Sasuke asked. "I heard you go to bed pretty early last night." 

_An amazing dream about the literal man of my dreams,_ Kakashi thought, but said: "My stomach was bothering me last night." 

"Oh," Sasuke said, believing him. "It wasn't Mr. Ukki's food, was it? I ate more than you and I feel fine." 

"I imagine it was the combination of alcohol and being drug through the mud by Pakkun," Kakashi grumbled, slightly annoyed at the reminder. He hated bathing at night, it made him sleep far too deep, and it seemed that every time there was rain, that dog wanted to push his buttons. 

Sasuke made an agreeing noise but said nothing more. They rode in silence, Kakashi occasionally sipping his coffee (thank gods for Ukki - he knew just how he liked it) and Sasuke sitting with his hands clenched into fists. Kakashi knew this was going to be stressful for his ward, but there was a reason he was going to be there. 

Their relationship wasn't a stressed one, but it wasn't entirely open, either. Kakashi had barely been a part of his life until Itachi left, sending cards on holidays and gifts on birthdays. Kakashi regretted it, knew that Obito would want him to be an actual _uncle_ and not just wear the title, but Kakashi knew he wasn't exactly easy to get along with. 

Mr. Ukki was a childhood acquaintance, someone who had been serving the Hatake family for years. He knew Kakashi's hardships, his thoughts - he knew what made him the man he is today. Still, the butler urged on more than one occasion for his young master to meet some people, go out with other programmers. One in particular, Gai Maito, seemed to want to be his friend and insisted relentlessly. With Ukki's help, Gai had worked his way into Kakashi's odd schedule, and they went for drinks on a semi-regular basis. Even for all his patience, Gai was a man to take in small doses. 

_Is it really so bad that I just want to be alone with my computer?_ Kakashi lamented to himself. His thoughts drifted to his nine 'o'clock choice of entertainment each night and barely suppressed an aroused shudder. _Don't answer that._

Kakashi pulled his Charger into the parking lot of the public library and picked a spot near the back. He turned off the car and paused, hands still on the wheel. "Remember what we talked about?" 

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. He kept his eyes forward, as if the old architecture of the fifty year old library was suddenly fascinating. "I do." 

"Are you going to take my advice?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke sighed audibly and looked over at Kakashi. His eyes looked suddenly vulnerable, and Kakashi was very much reminded of the boy's age. 

"I don't think it will matter, but I'll do it," he said, tone open and honest. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Uncle. I just...I'm not _myself_ ." 

"I know, Sasuke," Kakashi said, dropping his palm to Sasuke's knee in a comforting gesture. "Just try it for a bit, see how it goes. If you still don't understand, I'll explain on the way home." 

Sasuke nodded resolutely, guard again back up. Kakashi gave his nephew's knee a squeeze before letting go. "Let's get in there. I totally wasn't trying to be late today, but I'm sure that teacher of yours is going to try to mount my _head_ to the _wall_." 

Sasuke snorted in his version of abrupt laughter, and Kakashi felt some tension ease from the teen. They stepped from the car and Kakashi checked his mobile. He was only fifteen minutes late, which was great for him, but he was slightly disappointed at not seeing a text from Iruka. He had thought the teacher would spam his phone for his tardiness until Kakashi changed his number. 

The reason why shocked him - Iruka and the Uzumaki kid weren't even _there_. Sasuke and Kakashi shared a disbelieving look. No way was Kakashi _late_ but still the first one actually _early_. Kakashi told Sasuke to sit at an empty table while he checked the private study rooms and the second floor. He came back fruitless ten minutes later, and was curious to see Sasuke still sitting by himself. 

Kakashi plopped down before his nephew and grinned. "This is definitely a first." 

"Yeah, for you _and_ Mr. Umino," Sasuke said, hardly able to hold back his surprise. "He's usually so punctual it's frightening." 

"He seems the type," Kakashi agreed. His mobile buzzed softly against his thigh, drawing his attention. 

_We're running behind, Mr. Hatake. I'll be there in ten._ Kakashi snorted slightly. "They're running late." 

" _Obviously_ ," Sasuke drawled. Kakashi grinned at him and typed out his reply. _It's Kakashi. Take your time, Iruka._ He didn't wait for a response as he dropped his phone back into his pocket. 

"Well, we can pick where to sit," Kakashi offered. "I found a sweet spot on the second floor in a corner." 

Sasuke nodded and stood, shouldering his messenger bag. Kakashi led the way up the double flight of stairs and to the corner he had found. There were two tables pressed into a slight alcove made by bookshelves and the wall with a large window for natural light. The tables were wide enough apart that Sasuke and Naruto would have plenty of space for their books while still being slightly private. Kakashi decided he would take the other table, away but still well enough within earshot should something go array. He would be listening in, after all - Sasuke needed some serious help, and this was definitely something Kakashi could help him with. 

Kakashi settled into the chair closest to the window. When Sasuke started to sit across from him, he shook his head. "Nope. You and that bright kid are sitting at the other table." 

Something easily described as panic flittered across Sasuke's face. " _Why?_ " 

"Because I said so," Kakashi said with a wink. Sasuke would know, but any other the action would fail - Kakashi's hair had dried nicely, and hid his left scarred eye wonderfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes but walked over and sat down. "There you go. Now, look like you're doing something." 

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's exaggerated huffs in favour of looking out the window. He got a clear view of the parking lot and the park across the road, occasionally looking away from the playing children to check his phone. Iruka should be here, by now. Kakashi watched each approaching car with more than a slight eagerness. 

Finally a red Honda pulled into the parking lot. It drove towards the back, close to Kakashi's Charger, and parked a few spaces down. The lights shut off and the driver stepped out. Kakashi felt his throat go dry. 

Iruka stood up, not at all his usual kept together self. His hair was held back by a hand as he bumped the door close with his hip. He was talking to Naruto, now clambering from the passenger seat, and gestured to the trunk. The teen nodded and walked around as Iruka dropped something to the asphalt. Kakashi read the swear on his lips as he bent down, car blocking him from Kakashi, before straightening back up and tossing what looked like keys towards Naruto. The actions had caused Iruka's hair to escape his grasp, and Kakashi was rewarded with a front row seat of one of the best views of his entire life. 

Iruka, usually so polite and sharp with his ridiculously perky ponytail, was unknowingly revealing a completely new side of himself to the programmer's watchful eye. His dark hair was much longer than it appeared, swinging down nearly to the middle of his shoulder blades and framing his face beautifully. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to get a closer look, to memorize _everything_ , but then Iruka was finally taming those long locks and the high ponytail was back. Kakashi swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. He had a _thing_ for long, dark hair. 

Naruto finally fished their bags from the trunk and handed the keys back. Iruka pressed a button and Kakashi could hear the horn from the car arming itself. The teacher took one bag from the teen and smiled, ruffling his hair. Naruto huffed and pushed his hand back, but his grin gave away his delight. 

Oh, Kakashi's mind suddenly went to a _very_ dark place when they stepped from his sight. The teacher was dressed simply, a low-neck navy sweater over a white undershirt and khakis, almost _literally_ the epitome of innocence, but all Kakashi could think of was snatching out that hair tie and watching those long strands spill onto his shoulders, running his fingers through them, imagining the texture, the _smell_. It was obvious that Iruka took pride in his appearance, so Kakashi was willing to bet his signed first edition of _Icha Icha Honeymoon_ that his hair smelled delicious and felt like silk. 

Given that he had been interrupted from his earlier _amazing_ dream about Eros, Kakashi was more than a little wound up. Worse still, he could hear the slight chime from the door of the library opening, which meant he had exactly three minutes to will away the sudden insistent pressure his jeans was putting on his swelling cock. 

_Fuck_ _**me**_ , he thought, exasperated. Kakashi hated being a sexually deprived hermit, dammit; porn only got him so far. 

Sasuke was eying him wanly, which wasn't really anything new - Kakashi, on more than _one_ occasion, heard his nephew asking Ukki if he felt like Kakashi's sanity was slipping. In retrospect, that _should_ bother any sane person, but Kakashi couldn't spare the synapse in _consideration_ let alone contemplation. Besides, he had sixty seconds left and counting. 

Kakashi kept his eyes fixed outside on his Charger as he heard foot steps draw on the marble staircase. Fifty - _Pakkun in a tutu_ , fifteen steps left, _mass string theory mixed with astrophysics_ , forty. Oh, this shouldn't be so hard; _he_ shouldn't be so hard - three steps at thirty, _Ryan Seacrest_ , that worked surprisingly well. He heard Sasuke shuffle from his seat and knew they were in view. Kakashi gulped. Fifteen seconds and he still needed _something_ \- ah. 

_Gai in his bright green gym spandex._

Done and _done_. 

Kakashi turned his face back, smiling in triumph. Iruka and Naruto were nearing the tables, and Sasuke flicked his gaze over to Kakashi. He caught it and winked, inclining his head slightly to show his intent. The teen gave the barest of nods and stood a second after Kakashi. Iruka gave a surprised smile and ushered Naruto closer. 

"I apologize for our tardiness, Kakashi," Iruka said sheepishly. He had slung his bag around his shoulders, bunching up the fabric of his sweater around his waist and revealing the cotton undershirt tucked into his khakis. Kakashi let his eye drift up lazily, settling on the teacher's softly blushing face. "I hope you weren't waiting long." 

"Maa, Iruka," Kakashi said dismissively, shrugging his shoulder lightly. "We'll consider us even, then." 

Iruka snorted lightly. "I hardly think my _one_ dalliance can count us 'even' for your _hundreds_." 

"I _would_ say that's an exaggeration - " 

"But we both know it _isn't_ ," Iruka finished, lips pulled in a teasing smirk. Kakashi kept his surprise hidden well, he felt - was Iruka flirting, or was he still a bit too wound up? 

"I plead the _fifth_ ," Kakashi answered cheekily with a flirtatious flash of teeth. There was an opportunity here that he felt needed his attention. The teacher simply removed his bag and dropped it into an empty chair at the table Kakashi had been sitting at as he avoided the programmer's gaze. It could have been Kakashi reading too much into the man's jibe, hoping to see something that wasn't there, but the still-present flush now along his neck filled Kakashi with a smidgen of anticipation. 

"Iruka?" Naruto asked, pulling Iruka's attention. "Where am I sitting? With you?" 

Kakashi almost felt bad for the kid. His voice was small and guarded, the complete opposite of the attitude Kakashi had watched him walk in with. Whatever had happened between Naruto and Sasuke really did a number on him; he looked at the zipper pull of that infamously orange jacket. Iruka turned fully from his bag and dropped a hand on his shoulder. 

"You'll sit across from Sasuke," Iruka said, ushering the boy to his seat. Sasuke had sat back down and now found his biology book incredibly interesting. "Good afternoon, Sasuke." 

"Hello, Mr. Umino," Sasuke answered immediately. "How are you?" _At least he's still got some manners_ , Kakashi thought. Iruka smiled tiredly. 

"I'm doing just fine," Iruka answered, his tone switching to the quiet comfort of a trusted adult. Kakashi was surprised to see some tension seep from his nephew's shoulders. 

"I'm glad. We were worried," Sasuke said softly, and Kakashi could almost facepalm when he noticed Iruka flinch. He hadn't been _worried_ , per say - perhaps more on the side of _curious interest_. 

"My apologizes," Iruka said again, his voice still calm. Naruto was fidgeting in his seat. 

"How long do we have to be here?" Naruto asked too loudly. Sasuke held a finger over his own lips and _shhed_ him. Naruto ignored him. 

"However long it takes for you two to get through half of what you're behind in," Iruka said curtly. Naruto groaned but pulled out the same textbook as Sasuke. The other teen flicked his eyes to Kakashi when Iruka patted Naruto's head in comfort. 

_Like this?_ He seemed to ask, eyebrows raised, and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke blinked quickly and looked away, helping Naruto find the page. After Iruka was sure they were set, he turned away and walked the few feet between their tables to where he had left his bag. 

"Those two, I _swear_ ," Iruka mumbled. He rummaged around in his bag a few moments longer, pulling out a collapsible binder and grade book. Kakashi settled back into his chair when the teacher sat, his back to Naruto. "I trust you can keep a good eye on them from there?" 

"Oh, sure," Kakashi said. He leaned himself closer to the wall which gave him a clear view of the teens over Iruka's shoulder. "I doubt we'll have much trouble out of them. I spoke to Sasuke last night." 

"How did it go?" Iruka asked distractedly as he opened his binder. Kakashi kept his gaze on Iruka's hands, moving quickly and surely as he flipped through the tabs and pulled out a small stack of papers. What else could those hands do with the same confidence? 

"Well, _actually_ ," Kakashi answered, intertwining his suddenly twitching fingers on the table. "I think I know what his problem is." 

"Which is?" Iruka pushed his sleeves further up his forearms, exposing more tan skin than Kakashi thought he'd get to see in that innocent teacher getup. 

"A _secret_ ," Kakashi whispered. _That_ finally pulled Iruka's expressive chocolate eyes to his. 

"A secret?" He echoed. Kakashi leaned forward a bit. 

"Yeah," he said, tone conspiratorial. He could _just_ smell whatever shampoo the younger man used. "But I need to test a few things first. I'll get back to you." 

Iruka blinked, curiosity seeping into his eyes. "Will you now?" 

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, winking. He realized belatedly that the action was lost with his hidden face and quickly grinned. "I will." 

Iruka lifted one eyebrow in amusement, clearly interested and wanting to press but seemingly willing to humour Kakashi - for whatever reason. "Alright, then. Will you report at fifteen-hundred hours?" 

Kakashi's grin spread into a gaze Ukki has previously described as a _leer_. "And if I don't?" 

Iruka's eyes darkened in a flash that literally _startled_ Kakashi. " _A secret,_ " he murmured, lips twisted coyly. The Iruka before him was a far cry from the one berating him less than twenty-four hours ago - all coy tones and liquid eyes and teasing smirks. Dear _god_. 

Those jeans - they were too tight again. He would have to tell Ukki to get a larger size next time, because they were obviously too small. _Obviously_. 

"Ah, well," Kakashi sighed, hoping to hide his sudden breathlessness. Iruka's steady gaze was quite unnerving. "We'll share at fifteen-hundred hours, then." 

Iruka smiled warmly, as if the previously heated conversation never happened. "Good to hear, Kakashi. Now pardon me - I need to start grading a few tests..." 

"Please, go ahead," Kakashi said, maybe too eagerly, but Iruka just continued to smile. His eyes dropped to his stack of tests and Kakashi felt himself relax, slowly coaxing back his usual slouched posture. That had been...far too intense. 

Kakashi settled against the back of his chair and folded his arms over his chest. Iruka pressed his fingers against his chin in a casual pose of relaxed thinking and began marking his first test. Kakashi kept the teacher well within his range of attention as he watched his nephew. 

Sasuke was looking down at his book, shoulders still far too tense, and Kakashi couldn't help his eye roll. The blond wriggled incessantly, as if he had a bad case of ADD and no amount of distraction was enough. Kakashi managed to catch Sasuke's eye when he looked up, presumably to ask Naruto something. 

Kakashi nodded quickly, hoping that all those unspoken games of secret against Mr. Ukki would pay off. 

Sasuke flicked his eyes to Naruto and lifted one thin eyebrow. Kakashi jerked his head again. Sasuke blinked quickly, a small flush dusting the edge of his high cheekbones. He seemed to squirm in his seat, as if he was going to take Kakashi's advice but having a mental war about it. Iruka remained oblivious to the whole ordeal, fist still tucked softly under his chin and eyes focused on his precious grading. 

Finally, after what felt like _forever_ , Sasuke was done beating himself up and leaned forward a bit. Kakashi tilted to read his lips. 

_'Hey, Uzumaki,'_ Sauske said. Kakashi imagined it was in that soft tone from the car, the teen being so unsure. Naruto snapped his head up. 

"What?" He asked, again far too loud. Iruka huffed without turning and Naruto murmured a quick apology as Kakashi and Sasuke mirrored an eye roll. It was hard to tell they weren't really related sometimes. 

_'Don't glare at me,'_ Sasuke muttered. _'I wanted to tell you something.'_

Kakashi imaged Naruto giving him a guarded expression if the press of his nephew's lips was anything to go by. _'It isn't bad.'_

Kakashi hated missing half the conversation from Naruto, but he knew he was on the side that needed him. Sasuke flicked his eyes to him again, a small vulnerability that was so unlike him that Kakashi knew his suspicions had been confirmed. He nodded softly and smiled encouragingly. Sasuke inhaled and dropped his gaze to his textbook. _'I'm...sorry for being rude to you. I'm normally not like that, and I...'_

The teen was lost, looking at Kakashi for guidance, his garnet eyes impossibly dark. Kakashi leaned forward a bit more and rested his chin on his fist in a _go on, you're doing fine_ gesture. Sasuke gulped and steeled him. 

"And I want to be _friends_ ," he said, stronger. Iruka looked up suddenly, eyes lighting on Kakashi who didn't realize how _close_ they suddenly were while he had been silently encouraging his nephew. He grinned brightly, like he was right where he intended to be, and the teacher blushed _sinfully_. 

Sasuke's flush was giving Iruka a run for his money. He was staring down, waiting for Naruto to say something. Iruka wrenched his attention from Kakashi and turned around in his seat. 

" _Welllll_ ," Naruto said after a moment. Sasuke looked up slowly. "Promise not to push me into my locker?" 

Sasuke flinched when he caught Kakashi's disapproving frown. He nodded quickly. "Yes." 

"And you won't steal my fries at lunch?" Naruto pressed, tone suspicious, and Sasuke nodded again. "Or pour Sriracha in my ramen?" 

"I promise," Sasuke answered a tad weakly. Iruka and Kakashi shared an amused glance, and Kakashi wondered if he found this all as absurd as he did. 

" _Hmmm_ ," Naruto said, leaning back in his seat. After a thoughtful pause, he stuck his hand out sharply to Sasuke. "Alright, _Sasuke_. We'll be friends." 

The look of relief on Sasuke's face made Kakashi smile. The withdrawn teen reached out and gently took Naruto's hand. They shook, boys acting men, and Iruka gave Kakashi a bright smile. Kakashi smirked back, not being able to hold back his slight smugness. After all, all this could have been avoided had he just been _told_. 

"I'm so glad to hear that, boys," Iruka said warmly. Naruto spun around and grinned brightly. 

"Does that mean we can go?" 

"Absolutely - " Iruka said with all the same warmth. " _Not._ You're both still failing, so use your new-found friendship to work together." 

Kakashi really couldn't help his bark of laughter from such a vicious cutdown, smothering the sound when someone within the library _shhed_ them. Iruka looked back in an air of disparagement, but his eyes gave away his mirth. "So get to it," he added. 

Naruto groaned and dropped his head to his textbook. Sasuke just shrugged and started his work again. After Naruto huffed a few times and squirmed even more, silence settled back over them. Kakashi stared out of the window for a few minutes, listening to the scratching of pen on paper from Iruka. 

Without having Sasuke as a distraction, Kakashi was suddenly hyper aware of Iruka across from him. The sun worked its way occasionally through the lingering clouds from the night's storms, shining just so over the tanned man's cheek. The light illuminated the different tones of his dark hair, revealing mocha and chestnut and honey and even a few stray strands of dark red. It blended so well, so beautifully, that Kakashi was again treated to his earlier fantasy of those long locks splayed across his shoulders, threading through his fingers as he marveled the contrast of shades. 

_I need a distraction,_ Kakashi thought idly as the sun shone through again and framed Iruka's long (far too _long_ ) eyelashes against his cheeks. Kakashi drummed his fingers lightly to resist the urge to grab the man's collar and trail his own feather light kisses across those scarred cheeks. When Iruka absently began to bite the end of his pen, Kakashi rose suddenly. 

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, surprised. Kakashi knew he was staring, but there was no _way_ Iruka didn't know what he was doing. And his voice, so calm, so _interested_ when he said Kakashi's _name_ \- 

"Yeah, just going to grab a few books," he answered cheerily, smiling. Iruka blinked and nodded after a moment. 

" _Ooookay_ ," he said slowly, offering an unsure smile. Kakashi waved over his shoulder, already heading away from the table as quickly and politely as possible. 

Dammit, dammit _all_. There was no way - absolutely _no way_ \- that Iruka wasn't doing all this on purpose. He had to have found Kakashi out, had to have seen him watching from the window or noticed his occasional choked breathing. There had to be a _reason_ , because people just didn't _act_ like that. 

_How do you know?_ A torturous voice in Kakashi's head whispered as he crossed the top floor and found the section he was looking for. _All you do is stay cooped up in your office, choosing to work from home so you don't have to_ _ **see**_ _people._

"Nonsense," he muttered under his breath. Kakashi let his fingers trail along the spines of the books, trying to control his breathing. 

_He could like you,_ the voice persisted, and Kakashi drew in a shaky breath. _He could like you and you wouldn't even_ _ **notice**_ _. You're wrapped up in some fantasy guy that might not even_ _ **exist**_ _with this sexy teacher sitting right across from you._

"I don't _always_ think about Eros," Kakashi huffed. He felt eyes on him and looked over, seeing a woman standing at the edge of the aisle. They shared an awkward glance, and Kakashi was again reminded of _why_ he didn't go out into public. "Ah, sorry. Speaking about the plot helps me choose." 

"...sure," she muttered. Her eyes dropped to the worn paperback he held in his hand, and she blushed deeply. Kakashi couldn't help but think that Iruka had her beaten hands-down in the looks category. Before he could make any more of a fool out of himself, he turned his back to her and listened to her scurry away. 

_See? You can't talk to people._

_I think that was more me speaking to_ _**myself**_ _than anything._

_But that was a_ _**lady**_ _-_

_I prefer men, anyway,_ Kakashi thought lamely. Why was he correcting himself on his own preference? _What does it matter how I speak to people? Men aren't as skittish._

_**Eros**_ _isn't skittish_ , his voice corrected. _Do you think for a second that Iruka wouldn't scamper away if you asked him to do the same things you ask Eros?_

"Only one way to find out," Kakashi muttered, effectively ignoring his inner war as he walked back with the book he had already terrified one person with. Iruka looked up casually when Kakashi reclaimed his seat. 

"Find anything interesting?" The teacher asked. His stack of papers was much smaller than when Kakashi had left. 

"As interesting as a three year old donation to the library can be," Kakashi answered with a put upon sigh. "I should have grabbed my own copy." 

Iruka's eyes dropped curiously to the book in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi _felt_ the second the brunet tensed. "Mr. Hatake..." 

"Yes?" Kakashi asked distractedly. He already had the cover open and was skimming the first page, trying desperately to keep Iruka's teacher voice from plaguing his already weakened defenses. 

"Are you _really_ reading that now? _Here_?" He hissed, leaning across the table and into Kakashi's gaze. 

"Ah, yeah," he answered, flicking his eyes up quickly. Iruka's expression was that of barely concealed fury, and Kakashi felt his jeans tighten slightly from the heat pouring out of the man's eyes. 

"There are _children_ here," Iruka snapped. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Naruto and Sasuke to emphasis his point. Kakashi looked over lazily and shrugged. 

"They're thoroughly distracted," he drawled and flipped a page. He could _feel_ the anger rolling off of Iruka. 

"You can't tell me that's a justifiable reason," Iruka said. Kakashi was trying his damnedest to keep his eyes lazily locked on the text, but Iruka's low voice had made him reread the same sentence fifteen times now. 

"Maa," he sighed, folding the book closed. "They've taken Sex Ed. I know, _that_ permission slip I _did_ sign." Kakashi pointed at the large _18+_ marked in red on the back. "I'm well over the age limit, they're working on homework, and I found it at a _public_ library - " 

" _Enough_ ," Iruka snapped again. He snatched the book away with the speed and finesse of a teacher who had been snatching away naughty things for years. "Don't read it in front of _me_ , then." 

"Hmm," Kakashi muttered. He tried not to pout, but his disappointment was a heavy weight. Maybe Iruka really _had_ been oblivious about his shameless flirting. "I didn't realize you had such an aversion - " 

"To what? Reading porn in _public_?" He whispered harshly. "I'm a teacher - _of course I do_. What you do on your own time is one thing, but when there are small eyes _everywhere_ I have to step in." 

Kakashi's eyes dropped to where Iruka was still clutching the bright orange book. "That's very gallant of you, _Mr. Umino._ " 

Kakashi had meant to lay that extra emphasis on Iruka's name, playing on his teaching persona. Iruka flickered for just a moment, a fast blush coating his cheeks. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to stroke and tease along that scar, alight and pale from the heated flesh. "I...do what I can," he muttered, dipping his head in a sign of unconcealed modesty. 

Kakashi grinned wolfishly and rested his chin in his palm. "You do _very_ well." 

Naruto turned around and tapped Iruka's shoulder, earning a slight gasp from the teacher that shot straight to Kakashi's rapidly flaring arousal. "Iruka? We need help." 

"R-right," he answered, eyes flashing quickly to Kakashi. He shoved the third book of the _Icha Icha Courting_ series into his bag and stood up. Kakashi watched him settle in beside Naruto before turning his gaze to the window again. _Not the prude I thought._

Despite Naruto's barely concealed whining, he and Sasuke plowed through all their biology and algebra as well as half of their geography by three. Kakashi was immensely relieved, having not attempted to pursue his pilfered library book and thus became increasingly bored. Iruka had just continued grading, eyes flicking up ever so slightly anytime Kakashi moved or sighed. Kakashi pretended he didn't notice. 

Iruka dropped _Icha Icha Courting_ into the drop slot after having a conversation with the librarian about better concealing such material to young eyes. It was the woman Kakashi had terrified earlier, and she shot him a slight glare. He just grinned and waved as Iruka ushered Naruto and Sasuke outside, face still tinted in a soft flush. 

"Well, that had been productive," Kakashi said as the library door closed behind him. 

"Yeah, we finished a good amount," Sasuke answered. He hung back a moment, opting to walk beside Kakashi. He grinned at his nephew. 

"I'm glad this is working out," Iruka added. Naruto walked with both his hands behind his head in a long stretch. 

"Not how I wanted to spend my _Saturday morning_ ," he grumbled. Iruka just flicked his ear, and Kakashi chuckled at his undignified yelp. 

"Be quiet," Iruka chastised, tossing a soft grin over his shoulder at Kakashi. 

"Ouch, man! Uncalled for!" The blond huffed, rubbing his ear. 

"What have you got planned after this, Iruka?" Kakashi asked. They stopped, standing close to their respected vehicles. Iruka's gaze flicked to Kakashi's sleek muscle car briefly before settling back on him. 

"Honestly, nothing," he answered. "Did you have something in mind?" 

"Sasuke and I were going to grab some lunch at that new diner," Kakashi answered. Sauske nodded, playing along. Naruto set in immediately. 

"Oh man, Iruka! Can we go, please? I'm starving, _literally_ ," the blond wailed. Iruka rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Would you mind if we tagged along?" Iruka asked. When Kakashi shook his head, Naruto whooped and dove into Iruka's car. "I guess we'll meet you there, then." 

"See you," he answered, and Iruka nodded. Once he and Sasuke were seated and pulling away, his nephew turned his full attention over. 

"You're up to something," he muttered. 

"Why do you think I'm up to something?" Kakashi asked defensively, fighting his grin. 

"Because I _know_ you," Sasuke answered flatly. "You have your plotting face on." 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He checked his rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Iruka following behind them and had to bite the inside of his cheek. "I don't have a plotting face." 

"Fine, _conniving_ , whatever you want to call it." Kakashi could literally throttle that boy sometimes. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," he said, edging his tone. Sasuke shrugged and dropped it, recognizing Kakashi's tone. "But I will say you did a great job in there." 

"Yeah?" He asked, suddenly unsure again. Kakashi nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm proud of you," Kakashi said, flicking his gaze to his nephew. "Did you figure anything out?" 

Sasuke paused, thoughtful. Kakashi waited and just drove, taking the main streets and driving slower than usual to not lose Iruka. A few minutes passed before Sasuke spoke again. "I... _think_ so." 

"And?" 

"I feel better, now that we're friends," he answered softly. "He wasn't as distracting, but I still couldn't fully concentrate. I just...I still don't _know_." 

"Well," Kakashi began, slowing at a red light. They were almost there, and he needed to make this quick. "What are you feeling?" 

" _I don't know_ ," Sasuke repeated, suddenly frustrated. "Tell me, Uncle. Tell me what's _going on_." 

Kakashi sighed inwardly. "I'll give you an example, instead. You remember that girl with the pink hair? How she bothered you all the time?" Kakashi caught a slight nod from Sasuke before he continued. "It's like that, but _you're_ her. You pick and prod and annoy and tease to get a rise out of him because that's all you know how to do." 

Sasuke was quiet, and Kakashi knew he was thinking. He let it all sink in as he turned into the diner. "So basically..." Sasuke began slowly, softly, and Kakashi was suddenly aware that this conversation needed to be much longer. "You're saying I... _like_...Naruto?" 

"I'm saying its a possibility," Kakashi said. "You tell me. Do you?" 

Sasuke was quiet again as Kakashi whipped into a parking spot. He killed the engine and paused, hands folded on his lap, as he waited patiently. 

Kakashi remembered sitting in a similar position as Sasuke, speaking to his mentor and not much older than his nephew. It was hard having a conversation like this, of having to seriously look at why you weren't thinking about girls being pretty but your best friend instead. It's hard, especially at this age, but Sasuke reminded Kakashi so much of himself that it hurt and he knew the teen would be just fine. 

A car sliding in beside them caught his attention, and he turned to look at Naruto waving frantically from Iruka's passenger seat. He couldn't really fight his grin as the blond wrestled with his seatbelt and bolted from his seat. Iruka shook his head and Kakashi's smile softened. 

"I do," Sasuke whispered, pulling his attention. "I do like Naruto." He turned his garnet eyes to Kakashi, suddenly full of determination. "I'll tell him now." 

"No, let's _not_ ," Kakashi chuckled. He had kept an eye on Naruto as he raced around his car and locked the doors before he could snatch Sasuke's door open. "Think about it, mull it over until you know for sure that you have the right moment." 

Sasuke nodded, some of the determination dying from his eyes but the intensity not wavering at all. "I will, Uncle. Thank you." Then he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, letting in all of Naruto's excited exclamations. Kakashi smiled softly - he supposed he wasn't so bad at this guardian thing, after all. 

A soft tap on his window drew his attention from his nephew, speaking quietly to Naruto. He seemed to be able to tame some of the blond's exuberance, and Kakashi knew they would be well together whenever his nephew found his moment. Iruka stood by his window, smiling softly. 

_Coming?_ He mouthed, and Kakashi really couldn't help the direction his thoughts went. Kakashi motioned for him to take a step away and climbed out of his car. 

"Looks like they're grabbing our table," Kakashi said as he locked his door. Naruto was practically _dragging_ Sasuke into the restaurant by his hand, and Kakashi could see that soft flush gracing his nephew's neck just below his collar. He was just about to follow after when a soft hand on his elbow stopped him. 

"Kakashi, I..." Iruka began. He looked first at the teacher's hand on his arm and then his face, eyes dropped to the pavement and voice soft. "I didn't mean to over react, at the library. If you want to read that then I have no right to judge." 

Kakashi paused a moment, drinking in the sight of the slightly ashamed Iruka before him. He was too damn _cute_. "Hmmm, you're right." Iruka's eyes snapped to his, all previous trepidation replaced with a sudden flare of anger. "But I'm used to it, Iruka." 

Kakashi's tone was light and teasing, a soft grin tugging at his lips. Iruka's hand fell from his elbow to rest lightly on his forearm. His palm was warm and soft, and Kakashi _really_ had to fight that shiver. "Somehow, you've made me feel _worse_." 

" _Maa_ ," Kakashi began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly with his other hand. He wouldn't move the arm Iruka was touching for the _life_ of him. "You could make it up to me with a kiss." 

The deep blush that illuminated all of Iruka's face and neck was worth it, Kakashi decided, when the teacher withdrew his hand like Kakashi was made of fire. His eyes darted back and forth, as if looking to find someone watching them. When he settled back on Kakashi's face, his eyes were bright with disbelief and something _else_ mixed in. 

"You're _serious_ ," he deadpanned with astonishment, blinking quickly. Kakashi drew in a soft breath as he watched those long lashes unintentionally flutter. 

"Maybe," Kakashi answered, his smile turning coy and tone light. Despite his flippant air, Iruka seemed to only get _more_ flustered. 

"You never told me your secret," he said quickly. Kakashi was on to his abrupt topic change but went with it. 

"Well, between _you_ and _me_ ," Kakashi said, lowering his voice another octave. He almost missed Iruka's quick swallow as he leaned closer. "Sasuke is crushing _hard_ on that blond kid. He just doesn't know how to act, but I gave him some pointers." 

"And you know so well how to act around a crush?" Iruka asked quietly, his tone dubious but curious. Kakashi counted it for a win. 

"You could find out, _Mr. Umino_ ," he answered in that same low tone, and he did _not_ miss Iruka's sharp intake of breath. The teacher met his gaze quickly as Kakashi left his personal space. 

"Iruka!" 

"Uncle!" 

Kakashi and Iruka shared a glance and Kakashi felt sheepish - they'd been caught red handed before anything could really happen. He turned to see Sasuke and Naruto hold the doors to the diner wide open. 

"Our table is ready, hurry up!" Naruto called. Kakashi grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged towards Iruka. 

"He's certainly impatient," he muttered, and Iruka chuckled. 

"I'm working on it," he answered. Kakashi nodded and started towards the diner, pleasantly surprised when Iruka caught up to walk beside him. He might have been standing a little closer than before, but Kakashi didn't want to read too much into it. 

The lunch had been quite eventful, and Kakashi got to see first hand how bad Sasuke's crush ran. He didn't even swat at Naruto as he stole some of his bacon, but god forbid Kakashi eats one of his fucking bags of Doritos at home. Occasionally he would catch Iruka's eye across from him and they would share a knowing glance. Naruto, of course, was ever oblivious, but Kakashi decided that was just fine for now. 

Kakash managed to snatch Iruka's bill from him before he could pay, promising the teacher he could just make it up to him next time. Iruka fought down his blush well, until Naruto asked what that _meant._ When Iruka didn't answer quick enough, just losing the fight against his blush, Naruto took it upon himself to start pelting Kakashi's face and hair with packets of jam. Kakashi managed to knock them all back at the kid, grinning when one landed in his water and splashed him. They left - _were kicked out_ \- after that, and Kakashi left feeling lighter than he had in quite some time. 

Iruka thanked him again for his time, the bill, and Kakashi waved it off. "I wanted to," he answered after Naruto and Sasuke were settled in. Iruka paused, like he wanted to say something else, before nodding. 

"Well, then. I'll make it up to you," the teacher answered. Kakashi smiled. He wanted nothing more than to see how far Iruka wanted to _make it up to him_ , but he could feel his nephew's curious eyes on his back. 

"Until next time, Iruka," he said before he could get himself into any trouble as he slipped into the car. 

Kakashi dodged Sasuke's questions well on the ride home. No, he didn't plan this. Yes, this was all Mr. Umino's idea. Yes, it worked, because he wasn't going to fucking fail. Shut up and text Naruto or something, of course he caught them exchanging numbers. 

Kakashi was glad for the distraction Eros posed that evening. He watched the man suck on a long yellow popsicle, teeth grazing and lips pulled back perfectly. He sucked hard and let out delicious slurps that helped spur Kakashi's fresh arousal, but as he wrapped his palm around his cock he wasn't thinking of the beautiful man on his computer screen. 

Kakashi kept up his tips, made a few requests, but nothing could fully distract him. It wasn't Eros' name whispered from his lips as he stroked, but that of the easily flustered teacher he had spent the better half of his day with. Iruka, with his liquid chocolate eyes and sharp tongue, berating him for reading porn in public and softly grabbing his elbow to later apologize. Iruka, with his long dark hair pulled back too tight, and Kakashi again imagined snatching the tie away and fisting his hand in those locks, soft like silk and beautiful. 

Kakashi came to what he began to think of as his favourite fantasy of Iruka. He blinked, eyes attempting to refocus on his monitor, and for a moment he believed he was actually _looking_ at Iruka. After another blink, he adjusted, and was actually _disappointed_ to see it was Eros. Kakashi sighed and wiped his palm on his discarded shirt. 

It was so easy to jerk off to Eros, a nameless man, when he had no qualms or attachments. Now, he had thoughts of someone _obtainable_ , his mind swimming with images of Iruka's soft smile and his burning eyes. He was distracted again, his spent cock twitching in interest, and Kakashi couldn't help his chuckle. 

Eros was signing off, asking any last requests. Kakashi put in his usual with the usual speed, and Eros smiled as he answered. This time, while Kakashi watched the frozen screen, he wasn't thinking of what Eros would feel like with him, near him, _kissing_ him - he was too busy thinking of a way to get Iruka to kiss him. 

Iruka owed him an apology, after all. 

After the dream Kakashi knew he would have, he was sure he'd owe the literature teacher some kind of an apology, too. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your feed back! Please tell me your thoughts, I'm still unsure about the smutty stuff. (Yeah, I reverted to a kid.)


	3. It Is What It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't anything unless you want it to be.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he twirled his coffee in his hands. Even though his situation would be better suited with a mug full of liquor, Mr. Ukki seemed to have stashed the good stuff somewhere that Kakashi couldn't and wasn't really too bothered to find. Drinking dull coffee from ten that morning seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Sunday had been a decent day. Kakashi had slept in and was able to deal with his Eros-dream side-effects without interruption. It had been a fantastic shower, and he wasn't even going to pretend that Iruka hadn't surfaced a few times. He knew why - he was _here_ , within grasp, possibly interested, and _new_. Eros wasn't by any means old news, no, but Iruka had flirted back so shamelessly that Kakashi couldn't help but let his imagination run wild. 

The way that man chewed on a pen, he couldn't possible _not_ know what he was doing. 

So Kakashi had bundled up Pakkun for his usual Sunday walk. Sasuke wanted to stay home, too interested in texting his crush to have room for much else, and Kakashi was fine with that. They left and went to the dog park where Pakkun could meet his other little doggy friends. After the first few trips, Kakashi had noticed that Pakkun seemed to have started a pack of seven other mismatched dogs. To see that little pug snap and growl at a full-sized bulldog was hilarious. 

Kakashi brought his usual reading material and felt his thoughts drift back to Iruka snatching a similar book from his hand less than a day ago. He snorted in amusement but pocketed the novel. He had already read it four times anyway, so he pulled his mobile from his pocket and felt a little brave. 

If Sasuke could text Naruto, he should be allowed to text Iruka, right? Sure. He was an adult, and so was Iruka, so that was that. Kakashi shot over a brief _hello_ and waited. He watched Pakkun play tug-o-war with a greyhound and tried not to check his phone too often. 

Iruka answered a few minutes later. _Hello, Kakashi. How are you?_

Kakashi grinned, suddenly giddy. _Doing well! How's your afternoon going?_

_Decently. Just trying to get through the rest of my grading._ Kakashi frowned suddenly, his pleasant mood dipping. Was that a hint that Iruka didn't want to talk to him? 

_I'll let you get to it then_ , he typed. _Sorry to bother you._

As Kakashi went to pocket his mobile, keeping his eyes glued to Pakkun as a distraction, the phone vibrated. He looked out of curiosity, not thinking it would be Iruka. Apparently he had been wrong. _I'm about done. :) What are you up to?_

Kakashi grinned again and answered. _Just at the dog park with Pakkun, my brat._

_Oh! I didn't know you had a dog. :) Do you go there often?_

_Every Sunday._ Pakkun barked, drawing his attention. Kakashi let out a sharp bark of laughter and snapped a quick picture. _Do you get pix?_

_Pictures, yes. Should I be worried?_ Kakashi could imagine the tone the teacher used - first correcting his grammar sternly and then being coy. Kakashi felt his stomach flip and tugged lightly at his jeans. 

_Haha, no. Look._ He sent over the picture he had taken and waited. Pakkun still stood at the top of the small dog pile he had somehow created while Kakashi wasn't looking. The pug had his little chest puffed out in pride, and once he noticed he had Kakashi's attention, he barked again. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. 

_I assume that little pug is Pakkun?_ After Kakashi's affirmative answer, Iruka replied, _I knew it. He's a crafty little thing._

_That he is!_ Kakashi answered, laughing out loud. Pakkun trotted up, bringing his tennis ball with him. Kakashi took the bright yellow ball and slung it across the park. With a yip, Pakkun was off. 

_He's adorable!_

_Haha, thanks. Don't let him hear you say that, though. He's got an ego the size of a house. That pile of dogs is his 'pack'._

_Can't say I'm surprised!_ Kakashi smiled. He suddenly wanted to invite Iruka to come meet him, to get Pakkun's opinion of the man, but it was far too early. He would need to be content with texting for now, and he was. 

The rest of the day, they messaged. Kakashi learned a lot about the teacher, from his favourite restaurant to favourite colour and radio station. There was a lot he could have guessed, but even more that was a pleasant surprise. He even managed to figure out a bit of his relationship with Naruto. 

_This may sound odd, but is Sasuke glued to his phone?_ Iruka had asked long after Kakashi was back from the dog park. Pakkun was sleeping on his lap as he sat in the living room watching Mr. Ukki's favourite program. Sasuke was on the couch with the butler, tapping rapidly on his smart phone. Kakashi grinned and answered languidly. 

_Yeah, how'd you guess?_

_Because Naruto won't let his out of sight for even a second. I can only hope that I wasn't that bad at their age._

_Maa, I'm sure you were worse. ;)_ Kakashi had noticed that Iruka seemed to get a kick out of him typing in his favourite nonchalant response after the first time. 

_You would be to blame. Didn't you start texting me, Mr. Hatake? ;)_

And things like that always made Kakashi pause. He knew, he _had_ to know. Kakashi found himself becoming more and more interested in the teacher, and it seemed like Iruka was on to him. Why else would he be fueling the fire? 

_Watch this_ , the next message read. Kakashi didn't reply, instead setting aside his phone and dropping a hand to Pakkun. 

Sasuke was laying against the arm of the couch, his feet propped over the back. He had the phone up over his face, still typing rapidly. Suddenly he paused, and Kakashi watched as all the colour drained from his face. He sat up abruptly and excused himself. Ukki nodded and shared a confused glance with Kakashi as Sasuke surged up the stairs. 

_What did you do?_ Kakashi found it hard to keep the grin from his face as he typed. _Sasuke just flew upstairs._

_I may or may not have changed the names of a few of Naruto's contacts when he went to the bathroom._

That's it. Kakashi was in love. _You're a genius._

He could _hear_ Iruka's low chuckles. _Maybe. Goodnight, Kakashi._

Kakashi was disappointed to stop their messaging, but a quick glance at the time told him he needed to get upstairs soon, anyway. He said goodnight to Mr. Ukki and trudged up to his office. He was more than a little surprised to see Sasuke sitting in his office chair. 

"Maa, Sasuke - what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked. He had brought Pakkun along and set the little pug in his doggy bed corner behind the door. 

"Uncle, I don't think I can wait to tell Naruto," Sasuke muttered. He spun slowly in Kakashi's chair and faced the programmer. "I've been talking to him all day and he's just...I don't _want_ to wait." 

Kakashi smiled wanly. He seemed to have more in common with Sasuke than his nephew will ever know - he was in the exact same boat. _Literally_. "It's hard, Sasuke, but you need to. See, the thing is - " Kakashi sat on the futon he had against the wall, bringing his eyes level to Sasuke, " - you like another boy. It's hard, to be in high school and like your best friend. You're both young, and if you don't be patient things could become irreparable." 

Sasuke lowered his chin to rest on his chest. Kakashi let his words sink in. He may have sounded harsh, but Sasuke learned better when his lessons were frank. "I know, Uncle. I don't want to lose him." 

"Rushing is the best way to do it," Kakashi sighed. He leaned back and dropped his hands to his knees. He was suddenly exhausted. "I know it isn't fun to wait, but you have to know if Naruto feels the same." 

"He texted me back all day," the teen muttered. Kakashi smiled. 

"That's a good start," he said, thinking about Iruka's subtle flirting. "You guys just became friends, like, _yesterday_ , so see how that goes first." 

Sasuke nodded and spun lazily. "Why does this need to be so _hard_ , Kakashi?" 

"I wish I had an answer," Kakashi chuckled. "But that's life, and love is part of life. At least you aren't alone." 

Sasuke paused and caught Kakashi's eye. "Were you?" 

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He's _definitely_ going to need to let out some frustration after this conversation. "Not at first. I had my mentor and Ukki as I grew up. But no one else really _knows_ unless they've been there before. So, take my advice, Sasuke - give it time. And don't do what I did," he finished, subconsciously scratching the long scar that bisected his left cheek. At home, he wasn't as cautious, and his hair always tended to stand up wildly anyway. The action caught Sasuke's eye and Kakashi immediately stopped. 

"Hn." Sasuke was watching him intently, and Kakashi fought the urge to squirm. His nephew always had a knack for making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "...thank you, Uncle. I'll take your advice." 

"Good," Kakashi answered. He smiled and even managed to get a smirk from Sasuke. "Now go on. I have some work to do." 

Sasuke's smirk grew. " _Sure_ you do." But he stood and headed for the door. Kakashi resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the teen as he stopped to scratch behind Pakkun's ears. "Good night." 

"Yup," he growled. Sasuke chuckled but shut the door behind him. Kakashi waited a moment before moving to his seat. 

Eros was wonderful, as always. He was beautiful to watch, to listen to, and that night he seemed to take to each one of Kakashi's requests with added fervor. Kakashi nearly lost his mind with each and every moan. Damn, that man was _flexible_. 

So, yes, Sunday had been fabulous. He had a great time messaging Iruka, and even the odd conversation with Sasuke hadn't deterred his good mood. When Kakashi came downstairs on Monday, he actually had a bounce in his step. 

"My, you and Sasuke seem to be in high spirits," Ukki called. He was sitting at the kitchen island with the newspaper. Kakashi slipped around him and opened the refrigerator. 

"What do you mean, Ukki?" He asked, scanning the Tupperware for last night's leftovers. 

The butler chuckled and flipped a page of his reading. "The young master was ever chipper to head to school this morning." 

"Oh, that's because - _score!_ \- he wants to see Naruto," Kakashi answered. He pulled out the remains of lasagne and shut the fridge. 

"Ah," Ukki agreed. He nodded slowly, as if the current conversation wasn't entertainment over his reading. "A friend?" 

"His _first_ friend, actually," Kakashi agreed. He pulled out a plate and shoved the container into the microwave. After he set the timer, he leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. "This kid is pretty important." 

"So I gathered," the butler answered. He flipped the page again and looked up at Kakashi. "And of you, Kakashi?" 

"What _about_ me?" 

The old man chuckled and shook his head. "I simply care for you boys more than you'll ever know. I'm curious about your light mood," Ukki answered. "And the fact that you and Master Sasuke were mirror images of the other all night." 

The microwave buzzer saved Kakashi from having to answer. He spun, feeling his face flush. He knew Ukki was perceptive, but he really didn't want to explain why he was acting like a teenager with a crush. Specifically, acting like _his_ teenager with a crush. 

"No reason, Ukki," he said as lightly as he could. The butler's chuckles reached his as he dumped the lasagne on his plate unceremoniously. 

"Certainly, Master," the old man answered, tone amused. Kakashi fell silent after that, his flush slowly fading. Ukki didn't press, thank _god_ , but Kakashi wasn't sure why he wanted to dodge the question in the first place. 

_You're afraid Iruka doesn't like you,_ that traitorous voice from the library piped up. Kakashi rolled his eyes - that voice was sounding more and more like Obito every time. 

"Oh, my," Ukki uttered, drawing Kakashi's attention. 

"What's up, Ukki?" He called as he rummaged for a fork. 

"It seems the young master's homework was beneath my newspaper," the butler answered. He rummaged a few sheets and sighed. "The boy said he had put it away..." 

"That's a shame," Kakashi muttered. He started to cut a chunk of the pasta and paused. "Wait - _homework?_ Why was it on the counter?" 

"He had asked me a few questions on the book they were reading in his last period," the old man answered. He looked incredibly remorseful. "I should have double-checked him. He was so _distracted_ yesterday..." 

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his uneaten lasagne. He shoved it back into the container and added it back to the fridge. "I'll take it to him." 

"Oh, no, master! I shall take the car - " 

"Maa, Ukki," Kakashi said with a smile. "It's all right. I know my way around the school better, and I'll just take it to his homeroom teacher to hold." 

Ukki smiled back, still obviously distraught. "Then I shall fix you some tea to go." 

"Thanks, Ukki. I'll be back," Kakashi said. He was already halfway up the stairs when his thought hit him - _take it to his homeroom teacher_. 

Iruka. Kakashi had the _perfect_ excuse to see Iruka outside of Sasuke's study dates! He could almost _thank_ Sasuke for his laziness. Or should he thank Naruto for the distraction? Whatever - he had an excuse to see Iruka that was both entirely innocent and ego-boosting. 

_Oh, sorry to bother you, Mr. Umino, but Sasuke left this at home and I know how hard you're working to help him pass._ Oh, this was wonderful. 

Kakashi ran a quick brush through his hair, still slightly damp from his shower. He usually gave up on trying to tame his wild locks. It was something that he had inherited from his father right down to the silver colour. He didn't mind it, and it usually cooperated with him to hide most of his scar. 

Kakashi pushed it back and stared back into his reflection. The garnet of his left eye stood out brightly against his skin. He blinked slowly, and the iris seemed to swirl. He had seen Sasuke's inherited eyes do that on occasion, usually in emotional distress. After a shrug - nothing to be done, now - he allowed his hair to fall gently over the scar and brushed his teeth. 

The programmer took the stairs two at a time down as he buttoned his dress shirt. Ukki looked up with clear amusement on his face. 

"Sir, did you - " 

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary," Kakashi intercepted. The butler quirked an eyebrow at him and simply nodded. He held out Kakashi's usual thermos and Sasuke's homework. "Thanks." 

"Certainly, sir," Mr. Ukki answered. He glanced at Kakashi slyly, making him pause. Finally Kakashi relented. 

" _What?_ " 

"Nothing, sir," Ukki answered. He spun on his heel and walked back to the kitchen; Kakashi was right behind him. 

"Oh, please - you've been hounding me all morning. What is it?" 

"It isn't anything unless you want it to be," the butler answered. His words made Kakashi pause. However unaware Ukki was about the situation, he always knew exactly what to say. Which was totally unfair - if Kakashi could choose a superpower it sure as hell wouldn't be insight. It'd be, like, lightning strikes or something cool. 

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Do I look okay?" 

Ukki looked up from where he had taken his seat back with the newspaper. "Quite dashing, sir." 

Kakashi felt a slight heat raise to his cheeks. "Thanks." 

Mr. Ukki nodded and looked back down. "Drive safely, Master. Send Sasuke my regards." 

Kakashi nodded and headed for the garage. He didn't realize how stressed he felt until he was pulling away from the gate and turning onto the main road. He sighed, sliding one hand along the wheel while he rested his elbow on the window frame. 

_It isn't anything unless you want it to be._ Kakashi knew that, and he hated to admit that Ukki knew him better than he knew himself, sometimes. He _wanted_ to be closer to Iruka, but he was still so unsure. Of himself, for one, and of Iruka's seemingly mixed signals. The teacher _had_ to know how he was talking, right? 

Kakashi sighed, now on the highway. The school was a good fifteen minute drive by highway, but that wasn't enough for him to collect himself. What was he going to say? Should he just drop off the homework and bolt? Would Iruka be okay with him hanging around, maybe wait for his break to talk? He glanced at the monitor in the car's dash - it _was_ almost lunchtime. Maybe he could con Iruka into having lunch in the cafeteria with him. 

Kakashi smiled. Yeah, lunch was pretty safe. If not, he would invite him to dinner one night. Kakashi's smile grew as he took the school's exit. There - lunch or dinner. That would do it. Iruka could say no, and that would quell all of Kakashi's thoughts of the man being interested (as saddening as that was, it _was_ the worse that could happen). Or Iruka could say _yes_ , and, well...yeah. Kakashi hadn't thought that far ahead just yet. 

Today, he would ask Iruka to a date. However unofficially it may seem, he promised himself he would get that far. 

Kakashi felt nervous the closer he got to the school. It was a nice day out, the rain from the days prior had cooled enough to have the kids pull gym outside. Kakashi recognized Sasuke running laps with Naruto around the football field as he put his car in park. Gym before lunch sounded like a good idea; Sasuke was a lucky little bastard. 

Kakashi locked his car and headed towards the office. As he opened the door to the school, he paused. Why would they give him a pass just to drop off some homework? He would be forced to leave it there. Fuck that. 

He walked the long way to Iruka's class by dodging the office. The hallways were empty except the occasional student scurrying to the bathroom, which Kakashi was grateful for. He didn't expect to be stopped, what with class in mid-session, but he wanted to be safer than sorry. When he turned down the literature wing he noticed Iruka's door was open. 

Kakashi felt himself smile as he picked up his pace. It must be Iruka's planning period. When he could hear his own footsteps echo he slowed down, shoving one hand into his pocket and holding Sasuke's work tightly. After a deep, calming breath, he realized he could hear Iruka speaking. He edged closer - Iruka wasn't alone - and peeked around the door. 

No, the teacher certainly _wasn't_ alone. A woman sat perched on the edge of his desk, almost a mirror to Kakashi during their conference. She wore a skirt that had to be too short for dress code and a blouse that was open one button too many. Her hair was a deep shade of amethyst and clipped loosely back. Her bangs obscured her face from Kakashi's angle, but he could only assume that she was beautiful. His heart sank. 

"Oh, Iruka! You're being so _bashful_ ," she purred, and Kakashi had never wanted to hit a woman before in his life. "You know you don't have to be that way around _me_. Just _go_ for it!" 

Kakashi could just make Iruka's profile out, and wasn't at all surprised to see that beautiful blush staining his face. "B-but it's not allowed, Anko. I can't just - " 

"Yes, you can!" She said, leaning over further. Kakashi had to keep down his growl. "All you have to do is _ask_. You never know until you try!" 

"Anko, you know this isn't _easy_ for me," Iruka muttered. Kakashi heard him shuffling paperwork as an obvious distraction. "I'm busy, you should go \- " 

"Oh _please_ , that never works on me and you _know_ it," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "If you don't do something, _I_ will." 

Iruka gasped, and Kakashi could hear pens scattering across the floor. He bit his lip and looked around the corner _just_ a bit more - 

Kakashi whipped back and plastered himself to the wall. No, he had to be _seeing_ things. That, that... _woman_ grabbed Iruka's collar and hauled him up to meet her. No, please, anything but _that_. 

" _Anko!_ " Iruka snapped. Kakashi closed his eyes and kept to himself. He could try and fight the dread. "What the hell?!" 

"Don't make me get _involved_ ," she hissed. "You deserve some happiness, Iruka. Don't make me force it on you." 

Kakashi let out a shuddering breath and covered his mouth. He hadn't _seen_ her kiss Iruka, no - but what else could she mean? Kakashi glanced forlornly towards the open door but didn't look in. He shouldn't have come. He should have just left the papers with the office and went home with the illusion that Iruka might message him when he had some time. Now, he would leave the school with nothing but an unannounced heartbreak he caused himself. 

The programmer ignored the open door and its damning conversation and started the long trek back to the office. Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. He had opened himself up to a possibility and was left with nothing but regret. It was his own fault, he decided - he let himself get his hopes up too much too soon. 

This was why he didn't socialize. It wasn't anything unless he wanted it to be, right? Well, so much for _that_. 

Kakashi dropped the homework off at the office without much trouble and headed for his car. His eyes drifted to the field again, where he could still see Sasuke and Naruto. Their class were all sitting in the bleachers for a water break, it seemed, when Naruto happily dumped his cup over Sasuke's head. Sasuke swatted at him, but even from his distance Kakashi could _feel_ the joy radiating off of his nephew. 

Kakashi smiled bitterly. He never thought that he would have a reason to be jealous of his nephew, but there it was. Naruto may not know, but at least Sasuke still had him close. Kakashi wanted nothing more than the boy to be happy. If he had someone like himself growing up, maybe he wouldn't be such a fucked up emotional shut-in. 

That's where he found himself now, staring into that coffee mug and sitting alone in the kitchen. He had come home and headed straight upstairs and didn't come back down until Ukki left to go get Sasuke from school. The mug was cold in his hands, and Kakashi didn't even bother to heat it up. He didn't even feel like lasagne anymore. 

Pakkun slid up beside him, his little nails clicking on the tile. Kakashi ignored the dog's pawing and small whimpers until he gave up and just curled in a ball under his stool. The coffee was starting to funnel as he spun the mug. 

Iruka had messaged him not too long when he got home, and Kakashi assumed he was on lunch. He stared at the message - just a simple _Good afternoon!_ \- until he was seeing double and dropped the phone on his mattress. He couldn't even bring himself to work on the file of code his office had sent over. 

Kakashi stayed in the kitchen until he heard the garage door open, signaling Ukki's return with Sasuke. He sighed and forced himself to stand from his seat. After dumping his coffee in the sink, Kakashi headed back to his bedroom. Pakkun trailed behind him and curled up beside him after he flopped onto his mattress. 

When the dog continued to nuzzle the side of his neck, Kakashi looked over from where his face had been smooshed into a pillow. "I'm sorry, bud. I don't feel like playing." 

Pakkun blinked his dark eyes at him and nudged his nose. Kakashi sighed and scratched the dog under his chin. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Pakkun. But I just... I shouldn't be so upset, I have no reason to be, but I thought there might have been... _something_ beginning to happen." 

Pakkun licked Kakashi's ear, making the programmer shudder. "You know I _hate_ that." Pakkun made a point to make eye contact and did it again. Kakashi laughed, pushing that smug little doggy face away. "I regret you knowing my ticklish spot." 

The dog yipped under his hand and licked his palm. Kakashi pulled his hand back and stuck his tongue out. "Fine, you win. What do you want?" 

Pakkun seemed to grin and yipped again. He worked his way under Kakashi's arm to his shoulder and curled into a ball. "Oh, you want to sleep on me?" When the dog let out a content sigh, Kakashi chuckled. "A nap sounds pretty good, actually." He hoped his sleep would be dreamless as he pulled the pug closer. Within seconds, Kakashi was out. 

* * *

Kakashi woke up with a headache and in a worse mood than when he fell asleep. It didn't help that someone was knocking on his door. 

" _What?_ " He snapped. Pakkun stirred beside him and yawned. 

"Mr. Ukki wants to know what you want for dinner," Sasuke called. Kakashi sighed and sat up, scratching the back of his head. 

"Nothing," he answered with a yawn. Sasuke didn't answer and instead opened his door. "Sasuke - " 

"You look like shit," the teen deadpanned, leaning in the doorframe. "What's wrong?" 

Kakashi frowned and covered another yawn. "Nothing." 

"Yeah _right_ ," Sasuke scoffed. "Thanks for bringing my homework." 

Kakashi was immediately flooded with the image of Iruka being pulled by his collar by that Anko woman again. "Don't mention it - _seriously._ " 

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked again, concern leaking into his tone. "You weren't around when I got home. Usually you come downstairs." 

"I'm not feeling well," Kakashi lied. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but didn't refute it. "Tell Ukki I don't want anything." 

Sasuke didn't leave. "You know," he began. "Naruto wants to come over some time. He lives with Mr. Umino, I found out today. Maybe the four of us could do something?" 

Kakashi opened his mouth to tell Sasuke to fuck off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sasuke was making an actual _effort_ to get closer to Naruto, and all Kakashi wanted to do was shut it down. The programmer was in pain, alone. He was a terrible guardian, to want to make a teenager suffer with him so he wouldn't be so lonely. "Sure," he said. "Maybe this week." 

"Maybe game night?" He offered, and Kakashi nodded because of the boy's unusually hopeful tone. 

"It'll give Ukki someone else to beat instead of us," Kakashi answered. Sasuke smiled - actually _smiled_ \- and nodded. 

"I think he'll like them, too." 

"Yeah," Kakashi muttered, imagining Ukki berating him to befriend Iruka already. He looked towards his windows and noticed it was already dark. "On second thought, tell Ukki not to cook." 

Sasuke frowned. "You want to go out?" 

" _Hell_ no," Kakashi scoffed, still ever the hermit. "I'll order takeout and pick it up." 

"Ichiraku?" Sasuke asked. 

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. He lifted Pakkun as he left the bed, holding the pug even as he squirmed. "Ayame may even have a snack for you, Pakkun." The little pug stopped his squirming immediately. 

"I'll get his order!" Sasuke called, already around the corner. Kakashi couldn't help but grin at his nephew's enthusiasm. Sasuke loved that place, man. 

Kakashi set Pakkun back on the bed as he went to brush his teeth. After popping a few painkillers for his headache, he scooped the dog back up and headed down stairs. 

Mr. Ukki already had their order written down and waiting as Kakashi slipped his shoes on. "Here you are, Master." 

"Thanks, Ukki," Kakashi answered. "I'll call it in while I'm driving." 

"Drive safely, Kakashi," Ukki said. "And thank you." 

Kakashi waved away his thanks and headed out to his Charger. Truth be told, he always wanted to give Ukki a break from cooking for them constantly, but tonight he wanted to be alone. Pakkun sat calmly in the passenger seat as he drove. 

He wasn't going to call in the order. Kakashi didn't mind waiting, and Ichiraku wasn't usually very busy on a Monday night. He arrived and walked in with Pakkun under his arm. Ayame, the owner's daughter, took their order quickly and gave Pakkun a thick piece of pork. The dog squirmed in Kakashi's hands, making the young girl laugh. Teuchi, the owner, stuck his head out from behind his kitchen curtain and called his greeting. 

As Pakkun gobbled up his pork, Kakashi paid and headed back out to his car. He rolled the windows down and stretched out. Pakkun yawned from his seat and sighed, belly full and content. Kakashi dropped his hand to the pug's head and scratched his ears. 

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. Today had not been what he wanted, especially after all the promise and built up anticipation from the weekend, but he supposed it was for the better. Iruka was far too good for him, _and_ his nephew's teacher. He doubted they'd ever be able to be public, if that were the case. Teachers weren't allowed to have anything other than what society deemed to be a normal life. 

His fingers slowed their scratches on Pakkun until they eventually stilled. Kakashi's eyes drifted to his glove box. If Ukki knew, he'd be in some serious trouble. 

Kakashi had kicked his smoking habit years ago and was very glad he did. But he always kept a pack in his glove box as a security blanket. It was proof that even with the temptation inches away, he could still resist. Tonight, he was feeling particularly low and decided that he deserved one. 

The first drag made him cough and woke Pakkun up, but he didn't care. The burn was nice and made him _feel_. The second drag wasn't as harsh as the first but burned just as nicely. He held the cigarette loosely and let his hand dangle from his open window. Ukki didn't usually take his car, but he didn't want to chance it. 

Just the act of holding the cigarette helped to calm him. He dropped the lighter back into the pack and tossed it back in the glove box. Pakkun stared at him disapprovingly, but Kakashi ignored it. One wasn't going to _kill_ him. 

"I didn't know you smoked." Kakashi resisted the urge to jump. He looked out his window and felt his jaw go slack. 

"Ah, Mr. Umino?" He finally said. Iruka had a small smirk playing on his lips that struck Kakashi to his core. "What are you doing here?" 

"Getting dinner," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Ichiraku. "I just placed my order and recognized your car. I wanted to say hello." 

"Well," Kakashi said and took a drag. "Hello." 

Iruka waited patiently as Kakashi blew his smoke away from the other man. "Thank you for bringing Sasuke's homework today. You didn't have to drop it off at the office; bringing it straight to me would have been fine." 

Kakashi attempted to hide his sudden tremor with another draw. "I didn't want to bother you, Mr. Umino." 

"Iruka is fine, Kakashi," Iruka teased. His smile was still light, and Kakashi couldn't help his stomach flip. He already liked Iruka too much, and yet this man was entirely oblivious. It was better that way, if what Kakashi saw earlier that day would ever remove itself from his mind. Seeing the teacher now only reminded him of how numb he felt. 

"Sure thing, Iruka," Kakashi answered. He took another drag and Pakkun barked disapprovingly beside him. Kakashi shot a glare at the pug. 

"Is that Pakkun?" Iruka asked, leaning a little further into Kakashi's window. He caught a whiff of whatever soap Iruka used and tried not to inhale. Pakkun moved into Kakashi's lap at the sound of his name and pressed his paws against the window frame. 

"Yeah," he answered as Pakkun pressed against Iruka's outstretched hand. Iruka hummed and scratched his chin. Kakashi sighed and pinched Pakkun's belly, making the dog drop immediately. Iruka laughed but continued to lean further over the car to continue petting. 

"Can I join you?" He asked with that _smile_ , and Kakashi felt himself nodding. Iruka tapped the top of the car and walked around the front. Kakashi was glad he wasn't wearing the same clothes from earlier, and he found he rather liked seeing Iruka dressed down in a simple sweater and jeans. 

Iruka opened the passenger door and slipped in. Pakkun immediately moved onto his lap, making the teacher chuckle. "He's friendly." 

"Usually he isn't," Kakashi muttered. "He likes you." 

"You think?" Iruka teased, scratching under Pakkun's chin. The dog sighed and let his tongue loll from his mouth. 

Kakashi grinned. "Oh, yeah. Totally." 

Iruka laughed, and Kakashi again used his cigarette as an excuse to hide his smile. A silence settled comfortably, surprisingly, as Iruka lavished Pakkun with attention and Kakashi smoked. He was nearly down to the filter when Iruka spoke again. 

"I didn't know you smoked," he muttered, keeping his hand on Pakkun. Kakashi squeezed out the embers and flicked the butt from his window. 

"I don't," he answered, rubbing the ash from his fingers on his jeans. "Not anymore, anyway. I did when I was younger, but I haven't in years. Today was just a..." A what? The crash-and-burn ending to something he had built up without pretense? "Just a bad day." 

When he looked at Iruka, the teacher's sympathetic expression crushed him even further. The only reason he didn't pull out another cigarette was because he would end up touching Iruka's knee. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Kakashi. What happened?" 

Kakashi smiled softly. Iruka's eyes were so full of concern that Kakashi was certain something inside him was ripping. He wanted nothing more than to forget what he had seen, ignore it all and come up with _something_ to tell Iruka. Maybe his mom could have died, but he didn't want to deal with that later. Lying wasn't an option. 

"You don't have to say," Iruka added, his cheeks flushing beautifully. Kakashi felt his smile spread. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable - " 

"No, it's fine," Kakashi assured. He clapped a hand to Iruka's shoulder and tried to ignore how warm the other man felt. "Just been one of those days." 

"Mr. Hatake!" Kakashi looked out of his window towards Ichikaru. Ayame was waving him over, and Kakashi could see Teuchi setting his bags on the counter. He squeezed Iruka's shoulder. 

"That's me," he sighed, and Iruka nodded. 

"Well, it was nice running in to you," Iruka said. Pakkun didn't move, too content to stay, and Kakashi was suddenly jealous. 

"Pakkun, back seat. Go," he said with a snap of his fingers. Pakkun stretched slowly and yawned before hopping back. Iruka laughed. 

"That's a great dog, Kakashi." 

"Thanks," he answered. Iruka smiled at him and Kakashi returned it, unable to do anything less. "Well, I'll let you go - " 

"Iruka," Kakashi said. The teacher paused, and Kakashi pulled his hand back. He wanted to ask so _badly_. 

"Is everything okay?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded; he spent too much time thinking. 

"Yeah. Sasuke was telling me Naruto wanted to come by sometime," he started. "Wednesdays are game night for us, so he wanted to invite Naruto. Since he stays with you, the offer extends to you, too." 

Iruka blinked for a moment, surprised, before a large grin spread across his face. It was so wide that the scar across his nose wrinkled cutely. "I'd like that." 

Kakashi smiled again as some of his anxiety lifted. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. And I know Naruto will, too," he added. Kakashi nodded. The teacher continued to grin at him, and Kakashi was surprised to see a faint blush developing. "Well, yeah. I'll let you go, then." 

"I'll text you the address tomorrow," Kakashi said, opening his door. Iruka did the same and they walked back into Ichiraku together. 

"Sure," Iruka answered. He took a seat at the counter as Kakashi gathered his bags. "Did you want some help?" 

"No, I'm fine," Kakashi said. Iruka nodded, and Kakashi busied himself with moving the bags to keep from staring openly at the man. 

"Well, good night, then," Iruka added. Kakashi nodded, now situated, and put on a grin he was surprised to discover he actually felt. 

"Yeah, good night," Kakashi said with another nod. Iruka waved, and Kakashi headed towards his car. 

Once he was inside, he passed the bags to the back seat as Pakkun jumped back up front. He dropped his hand to the dog's back and gave a pat. "You like him, huh?" 

Pakkun gave him a look that made him laugh. "I guess I should have known." He looked into the window of Ichiraku and watched Iruka talk to Ayame. She said something to make the teacher laugh, and Kakashi's smile dipped. That strange numb feeling returned as he sighed. 

"Yeah. I do, too." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, huh? Let me know what you thought!!


	4. That's That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi continues to struggle with his growing attraction to Iruka. Maybe Eros could be the key to a wonderful distraction? It never hurts to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Because I was horrible at warning before, there's some adult content ahead. As well a strong suggestion to read the added tags before hand. Enjoy!)

* * *

The ride home was quiet; Pakkun dozed in the passenger seat from his full belly, giving Kakashi the excuse to light one more cigarette and take the long way home. He couldn't rid his mind of the image of Iruka smiling, sitting so close beside him that he could touch whenever he wanted. His palm was still warm from just the teacher's shoulder. 

Pakkun liked him; Pakkun didn't like _anybody._ Kakashi exhaled a long draw through his open window. That meant a lot, to him at least, but he wasn't sure _why._ Yes, Kakashi had been toying with the idea of introducing the two on Sunday, but then all of Monday happened and now Kakashi wasn't sure about anything. Iruka didn't act like anything was different, but why would he? If he'd already been with that... _woman_ at the time, then obviously he wouldn't be different. 

Kakashi sighed. This was too much, and exactly the reason that he didn't make friends or more than friends. Too complicated, too bothersome - Kakashi hardly had the energy to spend on himself, rather than another. He went to take another drag of his smoke, but paused to really _look_ at it. 

Ukki would know, Kakashi already came to terms with that. He'd get that pitying look that would churn his stomach and make him avoid the butler for a week. Sasuke would know, too, regardless of how secretive he tried to be. Teenagers were good like that, sometimes. But the worse, and Kakashi hated to admit it, was the underlying tone of disappointment in Iruka's voice when he commented on it. 

Kakashi flicked the half finished cig out the window and returned his hand to his forehead. Iruka was already subconsciously making him change things about himself without really trying. God, he was such a fucking _pushover_ sometimes. 

Pakkun yawned to his right, drawing the genius' attention. He smiled softly and swapped hands on the wheel to drop a palm over the pug's face. "Mornin', sunshine." 

The dog blinked and nuzzled his palm. Kakashi scratched behind his ears as he yawned again. "Almost home." Pakkun grunted at the end of his yawn and crossed the centre console to walk over Kakashi's lap. He propped his paws up on the arm rest and stuck his squished snout into wind. Kakashi dropped his hand to the dog's back to keep him steady. 

They stayed that way until Kakashi had to unlock the gate for the mansion. Pakkun yipped as they entered the garage, and not even two minutes later Sasuke was opening the door and crossing over to the car. 

"Back seat," Kakashi said before pulling Pakkun back and rolling up his window. The dog leapt out as soon as Sasuke opened the door behind him. Kakashi waited until Sasuke was done gathering the food before he exited the Charger. 

Sasuke fixed an odd expression on him as he locked the car. Kakashi wanted to roll his eyes. "What? If there's something missing it's because you forgot to write it down." 

"You've been smoking," Sasuke deadpanned in that emotionless tone that said more than he thought. Kakashi couldn't quite hide his flinch. 

"Yeah," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was bored waiting on the food - " 

"Here." Kakashi blinked - he completely missed Sasuke fishing into his pocket and now held out a packet of winter fresh gum. "Start chewing now or Ukki will know." 

Kakashi made himself nod and reached for the pack. He unwrapped one piece and handed the rest back; Sasuke shook his head. "Keep it, incase you need it." 

Kakashi felt a warmth spread across his chest. "...thank you, Sasuke." 

"Sure," Sasuke answered, tone leaving the monotone and verging more into the spectrum of pleased. "Let's eat - I'm starving." 

Kakashi grinned and chuckled. "I can tell." 

Sasuke went to let Pakkun into the house while Kakashi added the gum to his centre console. He followed his nephew in as the small dog wormed through their feet and dove straight for his food bowl. Kakashi couldn't help but snort at him. "Ayame just fed you, fatass." 

"He's a growing pup, Master!" Ukki called cheerily from where he stood by the island. The sound of his butler's voice pushed Kakashi to quickly begin chewing on the gum Sasuke gave him. He grinned at the older man, digging out the plastic bowls Ichiraku used for their takeout. Every other week or so, Ukki would take back the containers to Teuchi and Ayame. Kakashi found it endearing, and Ayame would always send Ukki home with a box of sesame balls as thanks. 

"He's older than Sasuke!" Kakashi called back. He grabbed down three bowls and passed them over to Ukki. 

"Dog years aren't a _thing,_ Uncle," Sasuke mumbled. Ukki laughed as Sasuke helped him transfer the ramen to bowls. 

"I imagine Pakkun must feel it in his hips, by now." 

"Don't self-impose yourself, Ukki," Kakashi teased, making Sasuke snort. 

"Ah, it's more the back now, Master Kakashi," Ukki answered, eyes twinkling with mirth. Kakashi grinned and scooped up his and Ukki's bowls and headed for the living room. "Sasuke, grab some chopsticks on your way." 

The teen nodded and together they settled around Kakashi's low living room coffee table to watch recordings of Family Feud. It wasn't long before Pakkun crawled into Sasuke's lap when the teen dropped a fat piece of pork, watching for more. Kakashi smiled, listening to Ukki call answers and Sasuke's soft laughter. 

The four members of the Hatake household, Kakashi's mismatched family, fit so well together. Kakashi was a man of constants, and this was a comforting one. He didn't mind unexpectedness or spontaneity, but there was just something warming about the comfort he felt in this small amount of normalcy. As Kakashi listened, he felt his thoughts drift to Iruka and wondered how the teacher would fit in here. Before the thought could solidify, Kakashi felt a soft press on his knee. 

Pakkun left his post in Sasuke's lap to crawl into his. Kakashi smiled softly and patted the pug's head. He looked back into Kakashi's mismatched eyes with his own dark ones, and Kakashi couldn't help but think his dog knew exactly what was going on in his mind. In an effort to stop his darkening thoughts, Kakashi pulled Pakkun onto his lap and dove into his eggplant miso. He knew he sank to new lows when his dog understood his own withering emotions better than he could. 

They sat through two episodes of Family Feud before Sasuke started yawning. 

"You should head off to bed, young Master," Ukki said gently. He dropped a hand to Sasuke's shoulder, startling the teen from his slight swaying. 

"I'll clean," Kakashi offered as he watched Ukki yawn as well. "You go to bed, too, Ukki." 

"Nonsense, Master," his butler tutted. "I can handle myself quite well." 

"Would it be better as an order, Ukki?" Kakashi teased, grinning. Ukki eyed him but sighed, relenting. 

"Come along, Sasuke," Ukki said as he stood. Sasuke accepted the butler's extended hand while he stood as well. "Good night, Master. Thank you for dinner and cleaning." 

"Yeah, thanks," Sasuke slurred. The kid was dead on his feet. 

Kakashi waved his hand. "No thanks needed, guys. Good night." 

Kakashi kept his seat as he watched Sasuke and Ukki part ways at the stairs. Once he heard Ukki's suite close, he sighed and reclined back on his elbows. Pakkun climbed up his chest as his head lolled back, licking his chin. 

"I'm a damn _mess,"_ he muttered. Kakashi pulled his head back to come nose-to-nose with his dog. Pakkun stared back at him as if to say _What's new?_ Kakashi blew in his face, making the dog lick his chin again. "Get off." 

Pakkun eyed him and squirmed, his little rump pressing against the waistband of Kakashi's jeans as he stretched the full length of his master's chest. His little forelegs draped around Kakashi's neck in a loose hug as he huffed out through his nose, as if daring Kakashi to move him. 

"Ass," Kakashi huffed back. After an elongated staring contest, Kakashi relented and wrapped a strong arm around Pakkun to keep him safe as he rose. He stacked the bowls, cups, and chopsticks with one hand and carefully headed back to the kitchen. Holding Pakkun against his chest like he did when Sasuke was much younger, Kakashi rinsed out the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher next to where Ukki had already placed the plastic bowls their dinner arrived in. Even with Pakkun in arm, it took Kakashi no time at all to shut the lower floor down and head upstairs. 

After dropping his spoiled brat of a dog unceremoniously on his bed behind the office door, Kakashi shut the door and moved to his desktop. It was late, and he knew he would already have missed Eros, but he couldn't help but open up his private server and take a peek. To his surprise, Eros' room was still open. He paid the entrance fee in tokens before settling back against his chair. 

It was nearly ten, and usually Eros ran a thirty minute show. Tonight, however, he seemed to be running a long list of requests that involved one of Kakashi's favourite dildos and a cockring. Kakashi really couldn't help but lament his loss to the full experience, but he added his tokens to the mix anyway and watched as the gorgeous man brought himself to climax. 

Kakashi knew that his dreams would most likely be vivid tonight, alight with the image of that tan skin quivering, pale pink lips dropped open in a perfect circle, and all that dark hair falling in a curtain around the silver laser cut mask. Tonight it looked almost like a cat, dipping low over his cheeks in what could only be described as fangs and rising high over his brow in perky ears. The silver always caught the candle light perfectly, and tonight was no exception. 

When Eros rose his gaze back to the camera, the cat collar around his neck jingled and made Kakashi's cock twitch. Those dark eyes didn't help his growing interest - dark and lidded gazing through the almond shaped eye slits. Kakashi always felt like the only man on Earth when Eros looked like that, like this was a private show all for him. 

_"Any last requests?"_ Eros purred, and Kakashi found it very fitting and incredibly erotic. 

Kakashi's fingers blazed across his keyboard, as he did every night. He watched as Eros' eyes lit to his request. Usually he was the first in the room, but tonight he had been late and couldn't make any requests like usual. He wanted to believe that the slight widening of Eros' eyes and the soft smile was because of _him_ and not his unending wallet. 

_"So it shall be done. Please stay logged in,"_ Eros answered with a nod. Kakashi typed his affirmative and waited as Eros made their chat private. He could still see the man but remained hidden behind his own screen. Hopefully, that would change. 

_"I admit I missed you, Hound,"_ Eros began. Kakashi loved the shape of Eros' mouth as he said his username. He tried really, really hard to not focus _too_ much. _"What do you need of me?"_

Kakashi took a deep breath; this was it, the next step. After this, he wouldn't be able to call this a hobby. After this, he would have to acknowledge it as a possible problem. But it wasn't really, was it? People did this face-to-face all the time on the streets. If it was a problem, he'd have already known. It certainly wasn't illegal, and even if it was he would never get caught. His programming and firewalls were flawless; it's what his genius was made for, after all. 

_"There's no need to be nervous,"_ Eros said, and Kakashi was ashamed to realize he had almost entirely forgotten about the man. He bit his lip and began to type. 

When Kakashi was finished, he sat back slightly and watched Eros' eyes follow the line of text he knew was on his end of the screen. Slowly a smile crept across his lips, which didn't help Kakashi's sudden nerves. 

_"You want a private show?"_ Eros said, eyes shinning. Kakashi nodded and quickly typed an affirmative. Eros smiled a little wider and leaned back in a soft stretch. Kakashi couldn't help but trail his eyes greedily across the full expanse of skin now obviously put on display. He swallowed thickly. 

_"Normally I don't,"_ Eros began, now resting his chin on his palm. _"But for you, dear Hound, I believe I can make an exception. Would tomorrow night work for you?"_

Kakashi nodded vehemently and typed out his answer. Eros smiled again, softer this time. _"Because of the infrequency, we'll meet at nine. I'll post that I'm unavailable for the usual show."_

Kakashi felt himself smile - he would have Eros all to himself for a full half hour, _and_ he wouldn't even have to share him for his usual show! Kakashi couldn't help his inflated ego making him feel giddy. 

Eros seemed to pick up on it and tilted his head slightly, his smile turning sly. It was undeniably sexy and made Kakashi squirm all over again. It was getting harder and harder to ignore his very interested cock. Kakashi quickly typed out his thanks, and watched with a growing warmth as Eros' smile turned soft. God, this man was too perfect. There was absolutely no way that he could be a real person. 

Well, Kakashi was damn well going to find out tomorrow night. 

_"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, Hound,"_ Eros said, and something in his tone had Kakashi honestly believing it. Softly the man kissed the palm of his hand and blew Kakashi his usual nightly request - a good night kiss. _"Good night."_

Kakashi still sat at his desk, staring at the screen long after Eros had logged off. He was touched, in more ways than just lust, that Eros offered a kiss without Kakashi having to ask. His stomach flipped pleasantly as he wondered what it would really be like to kiss Eros. He shook his head quickly - that could _never_ happen. Eros was just an actor, doing what he needed to do to get paid. The realism of it brought Kakashi's pleasant buzz to a grinding halt; again, he wasn't special. Just a mean to an end. 

He logged off of his computer and pushed away from the desk. Pakkun stirred at the sound of his chair and stood up. After a long stretch, he ambled over and pawed at Kakashi's feet to be picked up. The programmer sighed but smiled and dragged the dog up to his lap. Pakkun nuzzled his palm while he scratched his ears absently, lost in thought. 

Eros was special to him, sure, but was he really much better? If he were to be honest, Kakashi was really only asking for the private show to distract himself from his own growing attraction to his nephew's literature teacher, who was most likely already seeing someone but didn't know how to stop fucking flirting. He was beautiful, and kind, and funny, and Pakkun liked him and he knew that on Wednesday Ukki would end up liking him, too. Kakashi was stuck; he had to act like nothing was different, like he hadn't seen that Anko-woman leaning over Iruka like he was a damn piece of meat. Like he didn't feel like the rug was snatched out from under his feet before he got a proper chance to set it. 

Pakkun licked his palm, shaking Kakashi free. He didn't realize he had stopped. The pug blinked up at him with wide eyes, and Kakashi swore he looked worried. Kakashi really must be losing it if he thought his _dog_ was worried about him. What the hell. 

Kakashi felt another headache creeping up and sighed; time for bed. After shutting his office down fully, Kakashi padded down the hall to his room and dropped Pakkun on the bed. He brushed his teeth and changed clothes before shutting the door and climbing into bed himself. Pakkun flopped against his side and sighed contently, making Kakashi chuckle. He wished he could have the simplicity of being a dog. They didn't have to worry about matchmaking or compatibility or even their partner's sex. They just went with it. 

Kakashi blinked and fought down a yawn. It would be easier, sure, but he doubted he'd ever be happy with another being, even as a dog. He should never leave his house ever again. That's what hermits were known for, after all. 

* * *

Soft knocking echoed through Kakashi's room, making the genius shuffle. Pakkun huffed from his spot plastered to Kakashi's side as the sound persisted. Kakashi sighed and pulled the duvet further over his face. Maybe if he ignored it, whatever 'it' was would just go away. 

The knocking continued on another few seconds before ceasing, making Kakashi sigh with relief. He rolled over to his side and slung his arm around Pakkun. The pug grunted at the movement but settled in quick enough. Kakashi let out a soft breath and drifted back to sleep. 

When the knocking came again, this time much more persistent, Kakashi reluctantly cracked open an eye. Sunlight streamed pass his curtains and lined the floor, marking the time to be nearly noon. Which meant that that was Ukki, trying to wake him for lunch. 

"Master Kakashi!" Ukki's voice was muffled by the closed door, but Kakashi could still hear it clearly. 

"Yeah?" He called, voice hardly a croak from disuse. 

"It is nearly lunchtime, sir. Shall I fix you a plate?" The butler answered. Kakashi rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll come down," Kakashi said. "Would you fill Pakkun's bowl, please?" 

"Certainly, very good, sir," Ukki answered. Kakashi waited until he couldn't hear the old man's shuffling anymore before throwing back the duvet. Pakkun grumbled from his location buried beneath the blanket as Kakashi swung himself from bed and gave a long stretch. He felt better waking up now than he had the majority of the day before. 

Kakashi padded into the adjacent bathroom and brushed his teeth. He scratched his chest and eyed his reflection - he didn't look distraught, which was a plus. He had managed to stave off Ukki's concerned glances yesterday with Sasuke, but he didn't have the teen as a distraction this time. He poked at his face some more until he heard Pakkun scratching at his door to be let out. With a sigh, he followed the pug down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Lunch was a simple ham and cheese sandwich with chicken noodle soup, but Kakashi ate heartily. Ukki didn't seem perturbed in the slightest, keeping up conversation about Sasuke and some news that Kakashi didn't really listen to. Apparently Sasuke planned to invite Naruto to game night the following night (which Kakashi was already well aware of), but Ukki was thrilled. 

"I am excited to meet this interesting friend of his," Ukki said, eyes bright and lips spread into a smile. "He has certainly helped the young master socially." 

"Yeah, Naruto is a good kid," Kakashi answered absently. He ladled more soup into his bowl and retook his seat across from Ukki at the kitchen island. "Loud, but good." 

"He says that Naruto lives with their homeroom teacher. Is the man moonlighting as his guardian?" Ukki asked. Kakashi licked his thumb as a stray drop of broth trickled down. 

"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't really want to talk about Naruto, because he knew it would lead to thinking about Iruka, but it wouldn't be fair to leave Ukki in the dark about their guests. It was his home, too, anyway. "Mr. Umino." 

"The teacher that contracted you to help with their studies?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ah," Ukki said. Kakashi looked up, confused by the man's seemingly knowing tone. "That explains it, then." 

"Explains _what,_ exactly?" Kakashi asked sharply. He suddenly felt the need to guard himself, now on high alert. 

"Why Sasuke will be inviting him along as well, of course," Ukki asked, entirely oblivious to Kakashi's plight. Or, at least, so he seemed. "Tell me, is he a younger man? Perhaps around your age?" 

Kakashi fought down the eye roll he so very much wanted to perform. "A few years younger than me, I think." 

"Interesting!" Kakashi knew the second the idea struck Ukki; he quickly chugged the rest of his soup and stood quickly. "Perhaps the two of you could - " 

"Thanks for lunch, Ukki," Kakashi said abruptly, cutting the man off. That soup was way too hot to be chugging, but he needed to bail. "I have some work to take care of. I'll be down soon to walk Pakkun." 

"Oh - well, alright," Ukki answered, his tone slightly hurt. Kakashi felt the guilt already gnawing at his gut, but he had to ignore it. "Do call if you need anything." 

Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, sorry." 

He knew Ukki would forgive him. To make it up, he'd come down after going over the files White Fang Tech sent over last night that he so readily ignored. Sometimes he really _did_ have to work. 

Kakashi was able to ignore his guilt and remorse for all of two hours. He dove head first into the files, working through the mess of a web of coding that had transpired in his absence. All he could really do was sigh - it was his own fault, of course. 

Kakashi was left with a small software development company after his father's suicide, and before he even turned sixteen, developed the company into the technology giant White Fang Tech. He still owned the company and had a permanent seat on the board, but he never went in for a day of work in his life. It was part of his contract - he kept his company, built all the major software and gave his approval to smaller projects, all while working from the comfort of his own home. It could be tiring and quite taxing, but Kakashi enjoyed it. It was the last part of Kakashi's father that he still had, even more important than his own home, after Kakashi had come to terms with his father's seemingly abandonment. 

Even through all that pain, Kakashi could never bring himself to change the name of the company. It was purely Sakumo, and even Ukki had been pleased that a young and brash Kakashi had understood the importance. 

After fixing Gai's ridiculous encrypted message within the coding _(MY ETERNAL RIVAL - WE SHOULD MEET FOR A BATTLE OF WIT OVER CHESS!)_ Kakashi sent over his final notes and shut down his desktop. With a sigh, he trudged downstairs. 

Pakkun met him at the foot of the stairs and yipped, pleased by his master's appearance. Kakashi stooped to pick him up and looked around for his butler. "Ukki?" He called after not finding him in the kitchen or living room. 

Kakashi waited to hear an answer; when nothing came, he tapped on the door to Ukki's suite. "Ukki, you in here?" 

The answer's proximity startled Kakashi. "Why yes, Master! Just doing a bit of laundry." Kakashi blinked and peered around the door. Ukki's closet was right behind his suite entrance, and the man was buried elbow deep in a drawer of worn tshirts. Kakashi smiled a bit lopsided. "Did you need something?" 

"No, just letting you know I was going to walk Pakkun around the grounds," Kakashi answered. Even in the years of knowing Ukki, his jovial attitude always made Kakashi feel like there wasn't a problem in the world. "When I get back, let's watch a movie. You pick." 

Ukki's bright smile was beginning to infect Kakashi again. "Certainly, sir! Be careful." 

Kakashi nodded and dipped back towards the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 2:13 pm; Sasuke might even be home in time for the movie. Kakashi pulled on his tennis shoes and slipped Pakkun's leash onto his collar before setting out into the warm afternoon sun. 

The air was still decidedly cooler since the rain from Saturday, drawing a soft constant breeze to stave off the afternoon heat and ruffled Kakashi's wild hair. Pakkun tugged happily at his small leash, attempting to charge for the gate. Kakashi had called in a few contractors to line the high iron gate with a jogger's path for when he walked Pakkun. It had been a good idea, especially when Ukki and Sasuke would walk the grounds during the summer. 

Kakashi unlocked the padlock on the gate door for the path and was careful to lock it behind them. He didn't have any known enemies, just pissed off rivals that didn't care too much for him. Kakashi had gone several years without needing a personal bodyguard thanks to mixed marital arts training and a healthy dose of paranoia, thankyouverymuch. 

Pakkun tugged at his leash as Kakashi dropped the keys to his pocket and snapped the padlock shut. "Alright, pal. Calm the hell down." 

Pakkun huffed and didn't stop his tugging. "You're gonna choke yourself if you aren't careful." No sooner had the words left his mouth did Kakashi hear the little dog cough and wheeze. It made him snigger. "See? Calm down and we'll go." 

Kakashi let Pakkun lead him during the walk, stopping every dozen yards to check his previously marked spots. After establishing a routine, Kakashi let his mind wander. 

Tonight was going to be interesting, different; he felt like it was something he needed more than he wanted to admit, even if he still felt guilty about using Eros. But then again, the man had to know, to some extent, the nature of why people sought this avenue of sexual gratification. In Kakashi's case, he hated socializing with people and found this much easier to sate a carnal desire. Others, Kakashi reasoned, were possibly not comfortable with themselves enough to seek a tangible partner. He supposed he fell into that category as well. 

Pakkun stuck his nose in a gopher hole; Kakashi laughed with the rodent kicked dirt into the pug's face. Pakkun huffed at him and continued on, head held high and ignoring Kakashi's call. Maybe some patrons were embarrassed at having to admit that they liked another man or whatever kink Eros or another performer displayed that night. 

Kakashi paused for a moment, only stepping when Pakkun successfully managed to pull him along. He had given Eros freedom to choose whatever he wanted for their meeting tonight - he only now wondered what the man had planned. His straying thoughts made his cock twitch and his pants tighten; Pakkun looked over his shoulder disapprovingly, as if he knew the exact moment Kakashi's thoughts turned dirty. Kakashi avoided the dog's gaze and felt a heat steal up his neck. 

First he was sure Pakkun was worrying over him, and now he was nearly positive that the little pug could read all his naughty thoughts. What the hell - he _had_ to be going batshit. 

Kakashi blanked his mind for the rest of their walk, keeping up well with Pakkun when he decided that he wanted to run the last quarter mile of the track. The exercise helped to keep his mind blissfully blank for several long minutes as they neared the beginning of the trail again. Pakkun pulled to keep going, but Kakashi stopped him. "We have a movie to watch with Ukki," he reminded the dog. Pakkun yawned and sat down as Kakashi worked the heavy duty padlock. Before he got it open, the gate to his right began to open. He looked up to see Ukki pulling out in his silver Jaguar X-TYPE. Kakashi always appreciated the body style of this car; the round headlights and hood made him think of an older forties gangster vehicle. 

Ukki rolled down the passenger window. "How was your run, Master?" 

"Great, actually," Kakashi answered as he jogged closer to the car. Stopping his motion reminded him of the beads of sweat rolling down the small of his back. The wind kept his face nice and cool. "Where are you off to?" 

"I am gathering the young master from school," Ukki said pleasantly. Kakashi fisted Pakkun's leash tighter as he leaned into the window. 

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was," he said, eyes lighting on the traditional clock in Ukki's dash. He had been outside well pass the hour he had intended. "Is there anything you want me to do for dinner while you're out?" 

"Not a thing, Master Kakashi," Ukki answered cheerily. "Tonight we shall have chicken and dumplings; a new recipe I found earlier this morning. The preparation is quite simple. I was able to get caught up on quite a bit of chores." 

Kakashi couldn't help his smile. "You're too good to us, Ukki." 

"Nonsense, sir," he answered softly. "We are a family." 

Kakashi nodded, his heart thundering pleasantly. "Yeah, you're right." 

"Now, perhaps you should bathe yourself and Pakkun before we return. I am certain that Sasuke will be glad to see you up and about today." 

Kakashi nodded and stepped back from the car. "Will do. Drive safe!" 

Ukki waved and rolled the window up. Kakashi took off through the open gate with Pakkun hot on his heels. Once the gate shut, he let the pug free of his leash and together they ran to the garage. 

The cool air inside the mansion made Kakashi shiver as it hit his sweat-soaked back. Pakkun panted happily beside him as he put back the leash and toed out of his sneakers. He eyed Pakkun as the dog looked back up at him; there was only a moment of hesitation before Kakashi snatched the dog up and took off for the laundry room. They did the same routine - go out for a jog and then come back in for a nice long bath. At least, Kakashi enjoyed it; Pakkun always acted like it was the end of the world even though he knew what was going down. 

After wrestling with Pakkun in his doggy tub in the laundry room to bathe and dry him off, Kakashi laughed as the pug raced through the living room, rubbing all over the furniture and carpet. It wouldn't be long before he'd be scratching at Kakashi's bathroom door as he soaked, but Kakashi didn't care. He headed upstairs to his room and stripped, dropping his clothing into the laundry chute. Wednesday was laundry day for him; he refused to make Ukki wash his clothes as well as everything else the man did for them, so he did his on a separate day. 

Kakashi jumped into a quick shower and washed his hair and body lightning fast. He swapped the water from the waterfall to the main faucet and sank down. He let his head fall back against the tub as the warm water flooded around him, sighing. Kakashi enjoyed taking a long soak every now and then. Taking his wash cloth, he dropped it into the water and wrung it out, laying it across his eyes. After stopping the water, Kakashi fully relaxed his shoulders and sighed again, content. 

Loud patters of feet and claws on hardwood announced Pakkun's entrance. The carpet slightly muffled it but the tile in the bathroom renewed the noise with vigor. Kakashi jolted when he felt a rough lick on his wrist; he suddenly remembered leaving his door open. The stirring of the water made a chill race up Kakashi's spine - he must have drifted off, too. Pakkun nuzzled his hand to get a petting as Kakashi used his other to pull the cloth from his face. 

"Are they back, Pakkun?" He asked lazily. The dog barked loudly, echoing off of the tile and making Kakashi wince. "Okay, okay; I'll get up." 

After some serious effort, Kakashi pushed his chilled limbs to make himself stand. He grabbed his towel and forced down the urge to shiver. Pakkun danced around his feet as he walked back into his room and rummaged for some lounge wear. Fully clothed and not freezing, Kakashi finished drying his damp hair and headed down stairs. 

"Hey Kakashi!" Sasuke called before Kakashi's feet hit the floor. Kakashi smiled over at him, not surprised by the teen's oddly exuberant behaviour. 

"Maa, what's going on?" He asked, smiling at his nephew. Sasuke sat with Ukki at the kitchen island. The butler nodded as Kakashi grabbed a cider from the fridge and sat across from them. 

"Helping the young master with his homework," Ukki said. "Are you well, Kakashi? You seem flushed." 

Kakashi hummed and looked at his arms; his pale skin was still slightly pink from his soak. "Oh, yeah. I kinda...fell asleep in the bath." 

Sasuke snorted. "Seriously?" 

Kakashi stuck his tongue out at the teen as Ukki laughed. "I was worried for you! Usually you always answer my calls, but your phone went directly to voicemail." 

At the mention of his phone, Kakashi paused. Come to think of it, he didn't have his mobile on him at all all day. He knew it wasn't in his office, which meant it had to be buried somewhere in his bed. 

"You saw Mr. Umino yesterday," Sasuke said, drawing Kakashi from his mind with a start. 

"Yeah, when I went to get dinner. How'd you know?" 

"I asked Naruto to come over tomorrow," Sasuke drawled, as if Kakashi had forgotten. He hadn't at all - just pleasantly trying to distract himself. "He asked Mr. Umino if it was okay, and he said the two of you had already talked and you'd be giving him our address. Right before Mr. Ukki came to get me, he said you hadn't answered any of his messages so I gave him the address." 

Kakashi could have kicked himself - he had totally forgotten all about texting Iruka. He was so busy trying to distract himself from the man that he had nearly completely forgotten about their arrangement, even when Ukki had asked him about it earlier that day. He felt like a complete ass. 

"Maa, I must have let my phone die yesterday when I wasn't feeling well," Kakashi lied. Sasuke gave him a look that said _As if,_ and even Ukki looked disbelieving. 

"Perhaps you should go gather it, Kakashi," Ukki said, his tone edging on concern. "The company could have called." 

Kakashi nodded and took another swig of his cider. "I'll be back." 

His phone was indeed buried in his sheets, actually down by his feet. He swiftly plugged his phone into the charger next to his cider and sat down, waiting for the soft buzz of notifications. Pakkun was no where to be found, probably dancing around the kitchen, so Kakashi rose and moved to his closet. 

Eros wore a mask for everything, which made Kakashi feel the need to do the same for their meeting tonight. He rummaged around a few boxes looking for an old mask he wore during college. It had been a gift from his father, something Sakumo had special made for Kakashi. What was initially suppose to be a gag gift ended up being a treasured memory, albeit shoved to the back of his closet. 

When Kakashi was young, he went through a phase that involved wearing a cloth mask over the lower half of his face, only exposing his eyes. He had his father's wild shock of silver spiky hair even at such a young age, that always fell into his face. As a joke, his father had a hound mask made of a unique ceramic-coated hard plastic base. It was solid white with two eye slits cut out and lined in red, as well as similar swirls curling up the cheeks of the mask and stopping just before touching the curved snout. 

_"If you want to hide so much, why stop at your eyes?"_ Sakumo had been teasing, of course, but the young and hardheaded Kakashi wore it every time they left the house for three months straight. 

It was one of his favourite memories of his father, laughing each time they left the house and waving off Ukki's concerns. _"If the boy wants to practice anonymity, then I won't stop him."_

When Kakashi eventually took over his company and tripled profits in less than three months, he took the mask back out for every one of his board meetings. Only his PA knew his identity and age; the rest of the board wouldn't have appreciated a sixteen year old kid running the company, even if he was Sakumo's genius son. So he hid, and still wore the mask whenever he was called. The meetings that required his presence were few and far between, nothing that a quick e-mail or phone call couldn't take care of in today's age. Everyone knew his name now, but that didn't mean he wanted to be recognized wherever he went. 

Sitting on his heels, Kakashi ran his palm over the ceramic mask. It had cracked over his left eye with age, almost as a mirror to his current scar, but the white was as vibrate as ever. The red was still a deep crimson, not at all faded with time; Kakashi trailed his finger tips over the carved contours that marked the lips and soft fangs for the face. Even the ears were as pointy as ever. 

He hoped that Eros wouldn't mind - his mask was far more extreme than the delicately laser carved metal he wore. He doubted it would matter, anyway; he was going to get paid, either way. The thought didn't bother Kakashi as much as it probably should. 

Kakashi's attention was drawn by a buzzing on his bedside table. Satisfied that the mask would suffice, he pushed up from the floor and crossed back over. 

Two calls, one from his PA (ignored) and another from Ukki; a myriad of messages from Gai varying from photos of his daily jog to 'charming' messages about his diet and whereabouts. But, even with expecting, the ones from Iruka were surprising. 

11:35 am - _Good morning! I hope you have a better day today. :)_

1:38 pm - _I'm sure you're busy, but I wanted to tell you that Sasuke invited us over tomorrow. Naruto is ecstatic!_

3:56 pm - _I hope I'm not over stepping, but since I haven't heard back from you I asked Sasuke for your address. Is everything okay?_

5:17 pm - _I'm sorry; I'm normally not like this at all, but last night you seemed off. I won't pressure you to tell me anything, but I'm here if you ever want to. Just feel better, alright? I'll see you tomorrow._

Kakashi blinked - the last one had been sent only a few minutes before his phone turned back on. His stomach flipped as he reread the last message. He couldn't decide if he was touched or devastated. That sounded like a clear push into Friend Zone if he'd ever heard one. 

The mobile felt loose in his palm as his hand hit his thigh. Kakashi knew the right thing to do would be to stop the man's worrying, to at least shoot over an _acknowledgement,_ but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted Iruka as something way more than a friend, but the teacher was already with someone (he was certain; no _way_ could that chick dress that way and not be all over Iruka). Kakashi wasn't sure if he could be happy just being his friend just yet. He had gotten his expectations so high so fast that he didn't even realize it; Sunday had been so nice, getting to know Iruka. The only thing that could have made it better was talking over dinner and drinks. God, Kakashi wondered what Iruka would look like flushed with alcohol, if that impeccable speech would slur, if his hair would eventually come down, if his eyes darkened even _more_ \- 

Kakashi shook his head quickly, ridding his traitorous mind of those backpedaling thoughts. He needed to focus on the now and not the what-ifs. His eyes dropped to the mask he still held in his left hand. _This_ was the now, his arrangement with Eros. Iruka was...a pleasant thought. 

Setting the mask in place of his cider, Kakashi left the phone on the charger and went back downstairs. He finished the bottle in two long draws before tossing the empty into the recycle bin in the garage and snatching another from the fridge on his way back in. "How was school, Sasuke?" 

"Oh fine," the teen answered. Ukki whistled a cheery tune from where he stirred the crock pot; Sasuke had his chin resting on his open palm as he scribbled out some notes. "Did you find your phone?" 

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. "It somehow got kicked around under my sheets. I blame Pakkun." 

A loud doggy sneeze could be heard from the pantry, making Sasuke and Kakashi both snort. 

"That's good," Sasuke said, lips smirking lightly. "Did you messge Mr. Umino back that you were alive?" 

Kakashi sighed into his bottle. "Yes, _mom."_ Sasuke shrugged, never looking up from his papers. 

"He just seemed worried," he said absently. "He's a nice person." 

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. He ignored the slight softness of his tone, but Ukki didn't miss it. The butler eyed him over his shoulder but said nothing. "Yeah, yeah he is." 

Dinner was shared in the living room over Ukki's movie choice, some animated classic that he hadn't seen yet. Kakashi didn't mind computer generated movies, too enthralled in the techniques used for shading and lighting, but Sasuke couldn't help but sigh. His expression made Kakashi grin; Sasuke _hated_ cartoons. 

However, not even ten minutes into the film the story had the normally stoic boy watching with his jaw agape and a slight shimmer to his eye. Even Kakashi had to clear his throat when the old man held his wife's hand at the hospital, recalling all their happy memories. Ukki had no problem showing his emotions; he openly cried when Elle passed, and clapped enthusiastically when Carl set his home free with millions of balloons. 

"Why did you pick this?" Kakashi heard Sasuke whisper. "It's so..." 

"Heart wrenching? Beautiful? Heart warming?" Ukki answered swiftly. 

Sasuke paused. "No; it's so - " 

"Sad," Kakashi supplied. Sasuke looked over, entirely unsurprised that Kakashi had been listening. "It's sad as hell, Ukki." 

"Yeah," Sasuke said lamely. Ukki began to chuckle. 

"Ah, but I've been told there is a happy ending," he answered. 

"How? His wife already died," Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi shook his head. 

"Perhaps dear Carl will find his reason to continue on in the antics of this young boy and his new dog," Ukki said, eyes moving from Sasuke to Kakashi. The genius couldn't help but feel like that was abstractly directed at him. "A new beginning is not always difficult. Have faith, young master. The film is not yet over." 

Sasuke settled back down without another word; Kakashi pretended to not feel Ukki's gaze as he slowly nibbled a remaining dumpling. 

All in all, the movie ended well and the stew was delicious; Kakashi thanked Ukki and helped Sasuke fill the dishwasher before feigning work and heading back upstairs. He stopped by his room and scooped up the mask, heading for his bathroom. Behind the door there was a black silk robe; he quickly stripped and traded attire. Kakashi stared long and hard at his reflection. 

From experience, Kakashi knew the mask didn't hide all of his hair. He doubted anything could, even with styling gel; after a few runs of his fingers to smooth the spikes, he ran a comb under the faucet and went to work. After combing, brushing, moussing, and gelling, those wild and free locks finally stayed somewhat flat to his skull. With a quick relieved sigh, Kakashi pressed the mask in place and stepped back. 

There was something unnerving about his appearance that Kakashi couldn't quite place. It had to be the fact that he couldn't see his own face, having long outgrown his masking phase. The black robe stood out sharply against his pale chest and the white of the Hound mask, and suddenly it hit him. 

Kakashi looked like a damn serial killer in one of those gaudy teen slasher flicks. 

He facepalmed over the mask, feeling his cheeks heat. Was it too late to back out? It couldn't be, right? He could fix this, right? 

A quick look at his mobile said that he absolutely had no time to rectify _anything,_ let alone bail; damn hair took so _long._ So with a heavy sigh and a survey of the hallway for Sasuke, Kakashi silently slipped into his office. Not a second after he shut the door Kakashi could hear Pakkun scratching. "Not tonight," he murmured, and the scratching ceased. Kakashi knew Pakkun would just sit outside the door until he opened it, but he shouldn't be too long. Only half an hour - hopefully the most _amazing_ half hour ever. 

Kakashi turned on his desktop and waited for the screen to light. Once the room was as bright as he could stand, he headed back to the door to turn the overhead light off. The room immediately was bathed in an artificial blue that calmed Kakashi. The light treated him to images of what his life used to be, long before his father passed and he could just sit up for hours on end with just his computer and a bag of Jolly Ranchers. 

Feeling calm and quite a bit more confident, Kakashi sat back down and opened up his private server. Anything else, and he wouldn't care about being on time. This, however, he would absolutely be _early_ for. 

It was only 8:54 pm, but Kakashi already found Eros logged in. He took a deep breath to still his suddenly quivering hands before clicking the invite in his inbox for a private chat. The screen lit to Eros' bedroom, all candle-lit and enticing. The man himself had his back to the screen, already bare. Kakashi swallowed as he watched the muscles in Eros' back twist and bunch; his shoulders weren't particularly large but noticeably thicker than Kakashi's own. Kakashi knew he sported a leaner frame that he inherited from his father, honed with the martial arts he took in his basement and the long jogs with Pakkun. 

Eros twisted again, spreading something out on the amethyst bedspread. Kakashi drank in the sight - Eros obviously wasn't a body builder, but Kakashi could absolutely appreciate the tone and definition that boasted a pride in appearance. Eros turned just slightly, his hair framing and hiding his face. Then he was stretching across the bed again, fingers reaching for something that made Kakashi's throat dry. 

_Eros wasn't wearing his mask._

As soon as the revelation hit him, it was over; Eros hooked the silver mask around his ears and turned. 

_"Hello, Hound,"_ the man said, sitting back on the edge of the bed. _"I hope I wasn't boring you; you're certainly early."_ A pause. _"I like your mask."_

Kakashi immediately reached for the keyboard before remembering that his webcam was active. He swallowed and felt a heat steal up the back of his neck and was suddenly very grateful for the mask 

"...thank you," Kakashi said. The mask distorted his voice to a much lower tone with a slight echo, making him feel like a Batman villain. "How are you?" 

Eros smiled softly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He seemed distracted for a brief second before focusing. _"Wonderful, now that you're here."_

Kakashi knew it was a ploy, that he was acting, but he wanted to believe it. "Good, because I can safely say the same about you." 

Eros' smile turned to a smirk. _"Shall we get started, then?"_

Kakashi nodded, exaggerating it a bit because of his mask. "What have you got planned?" 

Without looking away from the screen, Eros reached behind himself and produced a bright purple candle to match the ones already lit. _"How do you feel about candles, Hound?"_

Kakashi grinned. "I'm sure I'll be a fan before the night's out." 

Eros grinned back even without seeing Kakashi's expression. With his other hand he produced a lighter and gently cupped the wick of the candle. Seconds later and flames licked the air greedily from the freshly lit candle. Wax began to bubble almost immediately, and Kakashi recognized it as a body candle. Eros tossed aside the lighter and reclined himself slightly on his mattress. _"Let's see, hmm?"_

Kakashi watched, transfixed, as Eros brought the candle first to his right clavicle, tilting his chin away and exposing a tan throat. The first drip left the source a clear purple and pooled to dry into a soft lavender. Eros hissed when the drop first made contact, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. Each drop gave the man a gasp, his eyes now completely closed. 

Kakashi couldn't look away; there was something erotic about the pale wax dotting Eros' tan skin. Each gasp or moan made Kakashi's cock twitch with interest, and in what he was sure to be record time, his erection was full and poking through his robe. He wheeled his chair closer to the desk and dropped a hand to his lap. Eros was having none of that. 

_"Are you enjoying yourself, Hound?"_ He asked, voice breathy and hitching on the end as another drip of wax hit his sternum. 

"..." Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but needed to swallow before speaking: "Yes, Eros." Even without the mask the reply came out huskier than he intended. 

_"Then_ _**show**_ _me,"_ Eros purred. Kakashi wheeled himself back to his previous spot. He was fully in view of his webcam now, he knew from experience; he watched Eros' eyes as he languidly fisted himself, the robe open and pushed aside from his thighs. 

Eros tilted the candle up, the wax pooling in the small divot by the wick and paused. _"Open your robe, Hound. I want to see you."_

Kakashi obliged; he moved his hand away from his cock long enough to untie to silk sash and let his robe fall open. He could practically _feel_ Eros' eyes roaming all over his flesh - chest to abs to hover eagerly over his groin. His eyes widened a fraction as Kakashi gave his wrist a little twist, making his body twitch; he was surprised to hear the gorgeous man moan. 

Okay - the universe officially wasn't fair. Eros was watching him with wide and hungry eyes, watching him _\- Kakashi -_ like he was the hottest thing since vibrating dildos, not at all feigning excitement. Which meant he was interested far beyond just this little arrangement, which meant he was gay. He was gay and sexy and interested and _completely unobtainable._

Kakashi _really_ must have pissed some deity off _somewhere._

Still, the thoughts didn't stop him from giving a little show of his own. Eros still hadn't moved the candle, seeming as transfixed as Kakashi had been minutes earlier. Kakashi smirked to himself and felt a large confidence boost; he added a little finesse to his actions, twisting his wrist again over the tip to gather precome and bringing his hand back down oh so slowly. He noticed Eros swallow - _hard_ \- when Kakashi angled his hips to show the full length of his erect cock. From the few partners he _had_ had, Kakashi knew he was above average in that department. 

Eros jumped; the wax from the candle had dribbled down to his fingers, making the man hiss a low curse. Kakashi grinned, feeling a touch on the smug side. Apparently he was hot enough to distract Eros - confidence plus twenty percent! 

_"You are quite the distraction, Hound,"_ Eros muttered, his voice absolutely heavier than before. Kakashi couldn't feel his face anymore, he was grinning so hard. _"I suppose I should_ _**reward**_ _you."_

Kakashi's grin was immediately interrupted by a moan as Eros turned the wax back on himself, now dribbling over his nipples. The man jumped and hissed, his head rolling back. Kakashi quickened his pace as Eros' nipple broke through the small wax enclosure, now tightened to a dusky nub. His throat went dry as the other received the same treatment. 

Eros moaned softly, the sound going straight to Kakashi's dick and doing nothing to help his situation. He bit his lip to keep back a moan of his own. _"What do you think so far, Hound?"_ Eros asked, his voice raspy and hitching with each breath. Kakashi could imagine how the wax would feel - hot nearly to burning at first but rapidly cooling with the air. Eros' chest rose and fell with sharp breaths as each added drip settled against his skin. Kakashi wanted to be there, pouring the wax himself and causing the moans only meant for _him -_

_"Speak to me, Hound,"_ Eros said, pulling Kakashi from his reverie. There was a pleading to his words, like he _needed_ to hear his voice. _"Tell me."_

"I want to be there," Kakashi said, unable to stop himself any longer. The mask gave him a large sense of bravado. "Dripping the wax over you, causing those beautiful moans. Would you let me touch you?" 

_"Yes,"_ Eros hissed. Kakashi wasn't at all surprised to see Eros' free hand snake towards the prominent erection pressing against his lounge pants. In a flash, he was free and dragging his palm up in an eager mirror to Kakashi's earlier action. _"I would let you touch me wherever you wanted."_

Kakashi's cock twitched hungrily at the thought; Eros gave a full body shudder when Kakashi spoke again. "I wouldn't stop at just _touching,_ Eros. I want all of you." 

Eros shuddered again as he dripped a long line from his quivering stomach to stop at the base of his fisted erection. Kakashi watched the wax dry immediately as Eros continued his pace. _"How would you have me, Hound?"_

Kakashi drew in a shakey breath; dammit, he was getting _so close._ He didn't want this to ever end, seeing Eros writhing and panting his name (sort of). "Just like this, Eros. Covered in wax I dripped all over you and moaning my name as I press into you." The words tumbled from his mouth, but Kakashi was too far gone to pay them any heed. Eros didn't seem to mind, either, if the quickening of his pace was anything to go by. 

"You'd look so beautiful, Eros. More than you are _now,"_ Kakashi said softly, his tone the exact opposite of how erratically his heart beat and the pace he set for himself over his cock. _"You're beautiful."_

Within seconds of the words falling from his tongue Eros came, beautiful and quivering and panting. The image alone was the last bit that Kakashi needed - he joined the man quickly, his seed spurting up into his cupped hand, a habit he had long ago began to hide his nightly evidence. He screwed his eyes shut as he got his breathing under control, his body still spasming from what was easily the best orgasm he'd had in months. Kakashi forced his eyes to open when he realized he would miss all of Eros if he didn't. 

The man was in a similar state as he was, panting heavily and staring at the screen. His eyes was dark and bright at the same time - Kakashi felt his breath leave him again at the sight. His stomach quivered and heaved under a mixture of pearly streaks and purple wax as he braced himself with his free hand; Kakashi found it oddly funny that he still held the candle in an iron grip, his knuckles nearly white and the flame long gone. 

Kakashi smiled, the expression brightening as Eros smiled back. _"That was..."_

"Fucking _awesome,"_ Kakashi supplied, making Eros laugh. Even with his voice absolutely wrecked Kakashi still loved the sound. 

_"Agreed,"_ he said. There was a silence that Kakashi could only explain as companionable as he looked back at the screen. He suddenly wanted to rip his mask from his face, to have a _real_ connection to this gorgeous man. He couldn't though - he knew he was too much of a coward. _"We should do this again."_

Kakashi felt his eyes widen. "Really?" 

_"I wouldn't be opposed, unless you aren't comfortable,"_ Eros said, ever thoughtful. Kakashi smiled softly - his thoughtfulness reminded him of someone. 

"No, not at all," Kakashi said quickly. _Iruka - that reminds me of Iruka._ "I'd love to." 

Eros' smile softened to actually touch his eyes. _"It's a date, then."_

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah." 

There was another pause. Kakashi desperately wanted to get to know Eros, but he knew that would be going too far. This wasn't a relationship or even a friendship - this was a business arrangement. Oh, that reminded him - he needed to pay. 

Kakashi wheeled himself closer to his desktop after wiping his hand on a discarded shirt he found under the desk. A few clicks and all his tokens exited his e-wallet. Eros' eyes moved to the corner of the screen Kakashi knew indicated payment and widened a fraction. As he spoke, a soft blush tinted his cheeks. 

_"T-that's far too much, Hound - "_

"No," Kakashi insisted. He would _not_ let this get awkward after such a mindblowing orgasm. "You're worth it; that's that. I enjoyed myself." 

Eros' eyebrows drew together as if he wanted to protest further, but instead the expression softened and he smiled again. _"I'm glad - I enjoyed myself as well."_

Kakashi grinned. "That's that, then." 

Eros nodded. _"That's that."_

Kakashi wanted to stay there forever, just gazing at the sinfully beautiful man before him, but he could feel the sleepy after-effects of an awesome orgasm beginning to set in. "Well, I guess I'm going to get off of here." 

_"Oh! Right, sure,"_ Eros agreed, as if he didn't want whatever spell had settled to break either. _"Good night, then."_

Kakashi nodded. "Good night, Eros." Right as he was about to log out, Eros' voice stopped him. 

_"Wait! I - "_ Kakashi nodded to show the man he was listening. A light blush dusted his cheeks again. _"A...good night kiss?"_

Kakashi couldn't help but grin. "I'd love one." 

Eros' blush didn't die down in the slightest as he pursed his lips to his fingers and blew towards the screen. Kakashi, feeling silly, mimed catching it and pressed it against his mask's carved lips. The action made Eros' blush darken. "Thank you, Eros. Good night." 

_"G-good night, Hound,"_ Eros whispered. Kakashi paused a moment longer before he logged off. He didn't take off his mask until his private server was closed and his desktop off. Kakashi sighed, glad to be free of his mask. All that panting and heavy breathing made it incredibly humid. 

He ran a hand through his hair, not at all surprised to find that several spikes had freed themselves with his activity. With a few vigourous shakes, his hair broke out of all his painstaking and meticulous actions to keep it contained. Kakashi didn't care - it lasted as long as he needed it to. After scooping up the discarded shirt he had found to clean himself up with, Kakashi exited into the hall and stepped over Pakkun snoring outside the door. The movement woke the dog with a snort, and like lightning he followed Kakashi into his room. 

The genius dropped the soiled shirt and robe into his laundry chute to be washed tomorrow and headed to his dresser. After pulling on a pair of lounge pants Kakashi climbed into bed next to Pakkun. The dog huffed at him as he got comfortable before settling against his hip. Kakashi dropped his hand to pat the dog and scratch behind his ears, silently apologizing for locking his out. His thoughts turned back to Eros and that amazing orgasm; his legs still felt like jelly. 

Eros truly was beautiful, all that tan skin and dark hair and eyes. His eyes, even when he played coy during his scenes, still held so much emotion. For the second time that night, Eros reminded him of Iruka. Thinking about Iruka made his stomach churn with guilt - he still never answered the teacher. Sighing, careful to not disturb Pakkun, he rolled over and reached for his mobile. 

Once freed of its charger, Kakashi settled back and reread Iruka's messages. God, he really _had_ made him worry, and here it was nearly ten at night and he was _finally_ getting back to him. Kakashi felt like a shitty friend. He stared at the screen for a few minutes longer before finally deciding what to say. 

_Hey, sorry it's taken me the better part of the day to get back. My mobile was off and got kicked around my bed by Pakkun; I'm sorry for worrying you, but everything is fine. I know it's late, but I just wanted you to know. See you tomorrow X_

Kakashi hit send without a second thought, only noticing too late the small text kiss he sent along with it. "No, no, no!" Kakashi scrambled, sitting up so abruptly that Pakkun bounced on the bed. "Shit, I can't take that back. Fucking _idiot."_

Kakashi dropped back to his pillow with a groan, his mobile discarded in his lap. He'd just blame his phone - blame that damn programing. _Maa, Iruka - autocorrect. What can you do?_ Nothing, because he'd be lying through his damn teeth. 

The phone vibrated to signal a message. Curiously, Kakashi leaned up to see a reply from Iruka. He would have bet money the teacher would have already been in bed. 

_I won't lie and say I wasn't worried, but I'm glad you're okay. :)_

Kakashi swallowed - he didn't mention the kiss. Maybe he _could_ play it off. _Maa, I'm touched!_

_You should be - I don't worry about just anyone. ;) But I need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Good night, Mr. Umino. :P_

_Ha-ha, Kakashi. Good night X_

Kakashi blinked - well, so much for playing _that_ off. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all thought! I need your comments like Kakashi needs to get laid, so help at least one of us out. ;)


	5. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has high hopes for the evening, even if his day does start off a bit rocky. Between his phone cracking and having to not be an awkward git in front of Iruka, he may just have the night cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure how many of you cross-read my stuff, if many at all, but here's why this took so long: I also write FrostIron (LokixTony Stark), and I not-so-recently started a pirate AU. It kind of...grabbed me and wouldn't let me go for obviously months. As a result, all of my other stories have been thoroughly neglected, and I wanted to apologize and thank everyone for being so patient. I promise to try to not let it get so out of control in the future. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL FANART BY DILLY-OH. IT'S BEAUTIFUL. 
> 
> http://dilly-oh.tumblr.com/image/124255046067

* * *

Kakashi woke up earlier than he had any of the days before. He didn't need Sasuke or Ukki knocking on the door to get his ass up, which was oddly surprising. Kakashi blinked thickly, riding his eyes of the touches of sleep, and looked down at Pakkun. The pug was curled up in his usual spot under Kakashi's armpit, but his head rested on the programmer's bicep. It wasn't wholly uncomfortable, but Kakashi could just feel the tingling that signaled his arm falling asleep. 

"Hey, buddy," Kakashi muttered, giving his arm a shake. Pakkun snorted for a moment before settling back down. Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his shoulder. "Pakkun, get up, man." 

The dog woke with a loud snore, his head flying up so fast he made himself dizzy. Kakashi grinned as he attempted to settle back down, but his master was already out from beneath the covers. Pakkun blinked as Kakashi moved to the dresser to pull on a shirt, obviously displeased that his pillow decided to bail. 

"Get up, Pakkun," Kakashi repeated. "Let's go for a quick jog." 

The dog stood up slowly and stretched before jumping down to meet Kakashi by the closed door. Kakashi opened it to let him out, his nails clicking on the hardwood, before pausing to grab his mobile. It was only a little after ten; his screen displayed no messages, so Kakashi dropped it into his pocket and set off after Pakkun. 

"Good morning, Master!" Ukki called with surprise once Kakashi stepped down from the stairs. "I am delighted to see you up so early." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised myself," Kakashi answered with a grin. Ukki was cleaning the kitchen, wearing a green apron with leaves and bleach stains as decoration. He wore simple jeans and a white shirt beneath it, equipped completely with yellow rubber ducky gloves. Kakashi always got a kick out of the old man's cleaning attire. 

"What have you got planned for the afternoon, Master?" Ukki asked with a smile, turning back to cleaning the stainless steel kitchen sink. 

"I'm going to take Pakkun for a run," he answered, picking the dog up once he noticed the bucket of bleach water. Pakkun always wanted to knock that damn blue bucket over. "Give him a bath, _again,_ and take one myself before I wash my clothes." 

"That sounds wonderful, sir," Ukki answered. He and Kakashi had long gotten over the old argument that Kakashi should just let Ukki do it. They were both stubborn, but Kakashi won out in the end. "What would you like for lunch?" 

"Some leftovers are fine by me," he answered. "Actually, I was hoping you'd go with me to the store to get some snacks for tonight." 

Ukki spun around so quickly that Kakashi was worried for his neck. "Are you serious?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Kakashi answered, unsure of what he _should_ say. Yeah, he was pretty sure he was serious. That's what people did with company, right? Feed them, offer them a drink? Or did people not do that anymore? 

"Why, Master Kakashi!" Ukki gushed, his grin wide and bright. "I would be _delighted_ to accompany you!" 

Kakashi slowly began to smile, now remembering all the times before where he would always go shopping with Ukki when he was younger. "I promise I won't wait in the line to ride the race car." 

"Of _course_ not," Ukki said dismissively, but Kakashi could still hear the grin in his voice. "You'd just push them all out of the way." 

Kakashi laughed so loud and long that his face hurt and breathing became difficult. "You're right! I totally would." 

"I know," Ukki answered, throwing a wink over his shoulder. "Move along, then! Poor Pakkun is practically suffering." 

The pug squirmed to show his agreement; Kakashi nodded and headed into the garage. He pulled his tennis shoes on and clipped Pakkun's leash, just as he had done the day before. After opening the door, he raced Pakkun to the gate and set to work on the padlock. 

This time, Kakashi fully allowed Pakkun to lead. They ran the entire trail, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts as his little companion drug him along. 

The night before had been fantastic. Eros was perfect, a complete _god,_ and Kakashi wasn't ashamed to admit that he might start a new religion because of him. He was a complete sucker, and he was more than slightly disappointed that he had plans tonight and couldn't sneak away to his office. 

On that note, he was going to have _Iruka_ in his house in less than eight hours. Iruka _and_ Naruto, but he was mainly concerned about Iruka. The teacher was too kind and polite to mention anything about Kakashi's slip-up in his text (because there was no other reason not to). At least, that _had_ to be the reason, because Iruka was obviously involved with that cleavage-flashing bitch. Kakashi wouldn't believe anything else. It was a shame, though - Iruka was absolutely his type, even if he was too much of a hermit to actually _have_ one. 

_They might_ _**not**_ _be involved, Kakashi,_ the Obito-voice piqued up. Kakashi rolled his eyes, trying to now focus on the sounds of rushing air and his soles hitting concrete. 

_Iruka might just be interested in you,_ it continued. Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

"Wrong," he mumbled to himself. Pakkun kept running as they neared the gate door. "One more lap, pal." 

_Oh please - you're usually so much_ _**better**_ _at this,_ the voice drawled. Kakashi began to feel irritated. 

"Better at _what?_ Ignoring you?" Kakashi huffed, his lungs burning. Pakkun slowed down for a moment, looking back at Kakashi. 

_Better at reading people. Watch when he gets here; you'll see._ Kakashi rolled his eyes and huffed again, urging Pakkun to continue his pace. The pug picked up again with Kakashi now in tow. 

There was no _way,_ no possible way that Iruka was interested in him. The only way someone would be is over the Internet while he payed a small fortune to _keep_ their interest. Kakashi frowned. 

That took a turn he felt was better suited to therapy. 

Pakkun slowed once they met the gate a second time. Kakashi was grateful for the distraction as he unbolted it and closed it behind them. He stooped over to unclip Pakkun's leash and walked leisurely behind him, holding the leash in one hand as he fished for his mobile with the other. 

Kakashi was grateful for his good timing as a message came in. It was Iruka; Kakashi noted the time to be just after eleven, most likely the man's lunch break. He read it and smiled - Iruka really was so thoughtful. 

_Good afternoon! I was wondering if I needed to bring anything with us tonight?_

Kakashi slowed his pace as he answered: _Maa, you're my guests. I'll take care of everything._ Kakashi opened the side door to the garage to let Pakkun in as he waited for a response. He toed out of his sneakers and hung the leash up. The mobile vibrated. 

_Are you sure? I don't mind at all._

Kakashi snorted. _Positive._

Iruka's response was faster than he thought. _Fine - I'll just surprise you, then. ;)_

Kakashi smiled as he stepped into the house. _Maa, Iruka - you're too kind._

"Master Kakashi?" Ukki called. Kakashi hummed as he turned the corner, staring down at his mobile while he typed away. Pakkun trotted out a few feet ahead of him. 

_Haha! See how kind I am when I kick your ass tonight,_ Iruka answered. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. 

"Master!" Ukki called again, more urgently. "The floor, it's - !" 

Pakkun's nails sliding should have alerted Kakashi before Ukki's final call. His feet flew right out from beneath him the second they touched the tile to the kitchen floor. Kakashi felt the wind get knocked from him as his back hit the ground - _hard._ It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't see his mobile fly up, far too out of his reach, to land some feet away screen down. Kakashi coughed as he pushed himself up. Ukki was beside him in an instant, his knees hitting the tile with a _crack_ that sounded worse than his own fall. 

"Oh, dear, Kakashi," Ukki rushed, his tone worried, as he pulled Kakashi to a more comfortable sitting position. Kakashi grimaced. 

"Not me - your _knees,_ Ukki!" Kakashi answered. Ukki shook his head. 

"It sounded worse than it was, I assure you," the butler dismissed. Kakashi rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"Oh, of course. How would I have expected anything else?" Ukki grinned back, albeit shakily. 

"I am terribly sorry, Master," Ukki continued, now helping Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi grabbed the nearby counter to keep his bulk off of Ukki as much as possible. "I should have warned you sooner about the wet floor." 

"S'fine," Kakashi dismissed. He stood up and rolled his shoulders, looking to see Pakkun still sliding around. In his haste to get back to Kakashi, the little dog was running circles to keep from plowing right into a cabinet. Ukki patted his back to make sure everything was aligned, not pulling away until he was satisfied. "Am I up to code?" 

"Absolutely," Ukki answered with a wry smile. "I am so - " 

"It's okay, Ukki," Kakashi said with a laugh. "I'm totally fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all." Carefully, Kakashi moved to gather his mobile. The phone shut off from the impact, and now sported a clean crack across the entire screen. Kakashi rolled his eyes - he had needed a new phone, anyway, the one he currently had still being last year's model. What a great excuse. He pocketed it before Ukki could see it. 

"I'm glad that's all it was," Ukki answered, the relief obvious in his tone. 

"Yeah, everything is good to go," Kakashi answered with a wink. He paused to scoop up Pakkun to save him from a surely uncomfortable meeting with the side of the island. "I'm giving this brat a bath." 

Ukki nodded and moved back to his cleaning. Kakashi scratched Pakkun's chin as they headed into the laundry room. Pakkun was much more placid than usual as Kakashi rubbed his doggy shampoo in. He assumed it was because the run and slip-n-slide of the kitchen took it out of him, or the dog was taking pity on him after his own fall. 

Kakashi dried him off as thoroughly as he could before the pug worked his way out, suddenly energized as dogs are after a bath. He tore out of the laundry room and into the living room; Kakashi listened to Ukki's delighted hoots as Pakkun danced around his feet, before it all came to a literally crashing halt. Ukki laughed a little harder as he cooed at Pakkun, who Kakashi assumed slammed right into a wall with those floors still slick. 

The genius grinned, not at all surprised, as he opened a cabinet to his right and pulled out his laundry basket. It was oddly full, which wasn't as much of a surprise as it should have been. Kakashi had spent a lot more time out in the general public since last Wednesday, after all. 

He dumped the entire thing into the washer, not caring about whites or colours - everything came out fine anyway, regardless. After adding the cedar-scented soap, Kakashi drifted out. Ukki was cradling Pakkun in his arms, scratching the dog beneath his chin as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The little guy had it made, man. 

"I'm heading up for a shower," Kakashi called, stepping onto the stairs. 

"Alright! I shall be done when you are, I believe, so long as Pakkun stays away from my bleach," Ukki answered. Kakashi laughed. 

"Throw his ass in the garage, then!" Ukki's answer was lost on him as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He drew his mobile from his pocket and sighed, turning it on quickly. Once the screen loaded, it was blotched with at least three beginning plasma leaks as well as the spreading crack. As if _that_ wasn't bad enough. 

Kakashi answered Iruka's text with a simple wink and sat on his unmade bed. He sent a quick email to his PA to order another phone, the latest Mach from SI (despite being in a similar market, he and the owner were long-time friends), and looked across his room. 

It was simple, not at all what one would expect of a billionaire who never left his house. There was merely his bed and bedside table, long dresser, and a flatscreen mounted to the wall between his closet and bathroom. Pakkun had a bed there to match the one in his office, but it was more for show than use. With a sigh, Kakashi stood and began to make his bed. When there wasn't much to look at, an unmade bed was an eyesore. 

He sat back down and looked at his side table, staring at his cracked mobile and the Hound mask. He had brought it back in with him, knowing that Sasuke sometimes liked to drift into his office to read Icha-Icha. He didn't want his nephew to see it and begin to ask questions. 

Kakashi picked up the mask and ran his fingers over the contours, the dip against the lips and the edges of the ears. He flipped it over and stared at the inside, the same pale bone white as the front, and blinked. He recalled the fun he had had the night before, imagined seeing Eros through the eye slits. Kakashi laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, settling the mask over his face and closing his eyes. 

Eros, over him and smiling, his mask glistening in soft light. Kakashi's hands came up to frame the face of the god, his fingers tracing and dipping into every line of his face and neck and collar. Eros purred his delight and leaned forward; Kakashi brought his hands back to Eros' face and drew him closer - 

A buzz from his mobile shook Kakashi back to the present. He sighed and pulled the mask off, putting it in the top drawer of his nightstand and shutting it away from the world. Kakashi grabbed his mobile and opened the email from his PA. The phone was on order but wouldn't arrive until the next day. Kakashi sighed and put his device back down, standing and moving to the bathroom. 

Kakashi took a quick, hot shower - it was great on his back and shoulders, which he hadn't wanted to admit in front of Ukki. The fall had done a little more than knock the wind from him, reminding the genius that he wasn't sixteen anymore. He stepped from the shower and dried off quickly, running his hands through his hair. It wouldn't take long to dry, with or without a hairdryer or product. Kakashi brushed his teeth and checked his eyes - they weren't nearly as tired as they had been the day before, which was a plus. He didn't want Iruka to see him and question if he was taking care of himself. That's what Ukki was for, and it's not like Kakashi could very well tell Iruka the _reason_ behind his torment. 

Kakashi moved to his closet and drew out a dark red button down, pulling it on and cuffing the sleeves at the elbows before moving to his dresser to pull out a pair of dark jeans and underwear. His hair was nearly dried and happily defying gravity by the time he was ready, shoes and socks and all. Kakashi shoved his mobile in his pocket and headed downstairs. 

He looked for Ukki for a moment before ducking into the laundry room to put his clothes in the dryer. "Ukki, ready?" 

"In a moment, sir!" The butler called. Kakashi grinned and stood out in the kitchen, bouncing lightly on his feet. Pakkun trotted up and pawed at his shoes, prompting the tall man to crouch and scratch at his ears. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at him. 

"All set, sir," Ukki said, walking into the kitchen. His dress shoes clicked smartly on the clean tile, now dressed again in his usual butler attire - a pressed suit with a white shirt beneath. Kakashi grinned and stood up. 

"Lookin' good, Ukki," he said, walking over to grab his keys. 

Ukki seemed to swell with pride. "Why, as do you, sir." 

"Of course I do," Kakashi answered, opening the door to the garage for them both. _"You_ taught me how to dress." 

Ukki chuckled and shook his head. "Your style is all your own, Kakashi." 

Kakashi grinned. "If you call the 'grabbing whatever doesn't smell' tactic style, then you're correct." 

Ukki laughed from his belly and patted Kakashi's shoulder. "Is that what it's called these days?" Kakashi grinned at the older man and nodded. 

"Yeah. It's all the rage, Ukki," he answered. Pakkun trotted up and stared at him. "You should watch _E Inside_ more often." 

Ukki just shook his head as Kakashi leaned down and scratched at Pakkun. "You're staying here, buddy. Man the house while we're gone." 

The dog yipped and headed back into the kitchen. Kakashi snorted at how careful he walked and avoided the island. "He's hilarious." 

"Indeed," Ukki agreed. Kakashi shut the door behind him and headed for the Charger. "And a very good dog." 

Kakashi nodded. "The best. He's my precious one," he said, dipping to sit in the car. 

Ukki smiled as he slid into the passenger seat beside Kakashi. "He certainly knows that. He's entirely out of my realm of punishment." 

Kakashi grinned and started the engine. The car purred to life. "Of course he is. He never does anything wrong anyway." 

"Not lately, no," Ukki agreed, watching Kakashi pull out of the garage from his side mirror. "But I am sure you recall the many fights he and I had over my slippers." 

Kakashi laughed. "Oh yeah. That was _hilarious."_

"For _you,_ perhaps," Ukki answered, quirking an eyebrow at Kakashi. The genius ignored it and opened the gate with his clicker. "I, on the other hand, endured several weeks of no slippers." 

"I think I spent a small fortune to keep replacing them," Kakashi said, grinning. "Maybe it was just that style. What was it - rabbit fur, or something?" 

"The most pristine choice fur of the Mini Rex rabbits, native to the Netherlands. Only a thousand are made every year to keep the population in control, hence the price," Ukki said almost defensively. Kakashi just continued to grin. "I understand Pakkun's sense to hunt, but my poor slippers should not be on the receiving end of it." 

"I agree," Kakashi said. "Which is why I took care of it." Pakkun really did have a problem with the rabbit fur making him all crazy-eyed and loony, so Kakashi bought a rabbit offline and introduced it to Pakkun. Oddly enough, they became friends, and the slipper-chewing ended. Now the rabbit - affectionately named Bugs - roams the backyard of the mansion and taunts Pakkun from the porch whenever it rains. Kakashi imagines it won't be too long before Bugs meets a Lola and he has a whole cluster of rabbits taunting Pakkun on his back porch. 

"Speaking of, we should purchase more kibble for Bugs - I saw him hopping around with a lovely floppy-eared tan bunny a day or so before the rain," Ukki said absently, making Kakashi laugh. 

"So, Bugs already found a Lola," he said, letting that sink in a moment before Ukki laughed as well. 

"Why, he certainly did!" Ukki chuckled. "However, I believe that might be the _easiest_ those two have ever hit it off." 

Kakashi shook his head, hoping to stop his laughter before he'd have to pull over. Ukki continued to grin beside him, knowing full well what he did. The conversation took a turn to more current events after Kakashi agreed to the purchase. What did Naruto like? Ukki was interested to know, more importantly, it seemed, what _Iruka_ liked. Kakashi felt compelled to say _something,_ but he honestly had no answer for either. 

Sitting at a light, Kakashi pulled his mobile out and texted Sasuke for his opinion. He could feel the waves of disappointment roll off Ukki, so he put it away as soon as he sent the text. 

"What? Just asking Sasuke so we'll know when we get to the store," Kakashi defended. Ukki hummed and folded his arms. 

"You, texting and driving, and now Sasuke, texting during lessons," Ukki huffed. "Why, what am I to _do_ with you two?" 

Kakashi grinned and pulled onto the highway. "Love us?" 

Ukki tutted but didn't answer, looking again out the window. Kakashi just chuckled and merged into traffic. He knew the conversation would start again shortly, and the moment they pulled onto the exit for the grocery store, Ukki started up again. 

"Perhaps something easily accessible," he mused. Kakashi nodded to show he was listening. "Refreshments and hors d'oeuvres are a must." 

Kakashi turned his blinker on and sat at a light. "Ukki, perhaps you're over thinking it?" 

Ukki cleared his throat and turned to Kakashi. "What do you mean?" 

Kakashi squirmed slightly - he wasn't good at this. Ukki did countless entertaining for Sakumo's business associates when he was younger, so likely he would have the upper hand; but this was Naruto and Iruka, not CEOs of billion dollar companies. They didn't need steak tar tar or quail eggs over risotto. Naruto is a teenager - he eats the same processed shit that Sasuke does, and Iruka probably has a similar taste because they live together. The last thing Kakashi wanted to do was make them uncomfortable. Driving up to a mansion would already do that for him, anyway. The second they stepped inside, Kakashi wanted them to feel the way he, Sasuke, and Ukki did - right at home. 

"Master?" Ukki asked, drawing Kakashi back to the present. He glanced over and gave a smirk. 

"Maybe, instead of - " A loud horn cut Kakashi off; he had been sitting there for so long that the light changed. "Shit, sorry," he mumbled as he turned, feeling his neck flush from embarrassment under Ukki's worried gaze. 

Once back on the road and within sight of the store, Kakashi breathed slowly and swallowed. He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke: "Maybe, instead of something complicated or extravagant, something simple. Naruto is the same age as Sasuke, so I'm willing to bet they like the same things. You know - hot pockets, Doritos, burgers, that stuff." 

"What about Mr. Umino?" Ukki asked. Kakashi didn't miss the careful way he asked. The genius swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek. 

"He and Naruto live together," he began. "I'm sure whatever he makes, Naruto eats. I imagine by catering to the thought of what Naruto will enjoy, we can also incorporate Iruka's likes." Kakashi paused as he turned into the store's parking lot. "If treated like an equation, the variable of Naruto is the largest. By filling in the probabilities of known intelligence about his person, we can safely conclude - with or without Sasuke's influence - that Naruto is a teenage boy with an insatiable appetite. In that conclusion, what would you assume to be a plausible treatment?" 

Kakashi parked the Charger and turned slightly to Ukki. The old man was smiling softly at him, a hint of nostalgia and adoration so powerful it made Kakashi's neck flush again. Had he said something wrong? 

"You sound just like Sakumo when you do that, Kakashi," Ukki said thickly. His smile grew a little shaky but he quickly controlled it. Kakashi knew how much Ukki missed Sakumo - it was hard to take care of someone your whole life and suddenly have them not there, to actually outlive a person who should prevail him. Ukki had never married, was a single child, and had lost his parents young. The Hatake family _was_ his family. Kakashi knew the old butler missed his father as much as he did, if not more. 

"I could recount several stories of he and I, having a very similar conversation to us right now, about _you,"_ Ukki chuckled, pulling his small glasses off and dabbing at his eyes. Kakashi smiled and dropped his hand to Ukki's shoulder. 

"I miss him too, Ukki," he said softly. Ukki just nodded and pushed his glasses back up, grasping at Kakashi's hand. He gave a quick squeeze and cleared his throat. 

"Well, sir - under those constants, I believe I would _suggest - "_

Kakashi mobile buzzed, interrupting Ukki. The butler sighed and shook his head as Kakashi dug it from his pocket. He stared at Sasuke's response and grinned. 

"Ukki, what is you expert opinion?" Kakashi asked. Ukki cleared his throat again. 

"I would suggest pizza," the butler answered. "We have a section of the oven lined in brick just for this sort of thing." 

Kakashi nodded and typed back his thanks to Sasuke. "That's exactly what Sasuke suggested. Excellent deducing skills, Mr. Ukki." 

Ukki chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt. "Happy to be of service, Dr. Hatake." 

Kakashi laughed as he climbed from the Charger. He sometimes forgot he had a doctorate himself, but Ukki was always kind enough to remind him. 

* * *

The shopping was easy and smooth; on the way home, Kakashi and Ukki stopped for lunch at Ichiraku's, having scraped the leftovers idea after the store. Ayame was pleased to see Ukki and gave him a box of sesame balls on their way out - the butler's favourite. 

Kakashi stopped by Sasuke's school and checked him out early in an effort to avoid Naruto and Iruka. Sasuke wasn't complaining - his last period was only homeroom, and on Wednesdays Iruka used that time for them to do their homework. Naruto, it seemed, wasn't happy with Sasuke leaving early. 

"Naruto was pretty jealous?" Kakashi asked with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah. I think it was more that I wouldn't be there as a _distraction_ than anything," the teen answered. 

"How's Iruka?" Kakashi asked. "Is he plotting anything?" Ukki cast him a sideways glance but didn't say anything. 

"I don't know if _plotting_ is the correct word," Sasuke said, drawing now Ukki's attention. "He is planning, though. Naruto knows, too, but wouldn't say anything." 

Kakashi grinned. "That sneaky bastard. No _way_ is he kicking my ass tonight." 

Ukki started laughing. "Oh, these two sound _wonderful."_

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a glance in the rear view mirror. Ukki had _no clue._

Once they got home, Kakashi helped Sasuke finish what little homework he had and sent him off to clean his room, just in case. He folded his laundry while Ukki tidied the living room, and when Sasuke came back down, Kakashi sent him to walk and feed Pakkun and Bugs. 

"Hey, Bugs found a Lola, by the way," Kakashi said to the teen as he hooked Pakkun's leash on. 

"Guess Ukki can't have that garden after all," Sasuke answered. Kakashi laughed and nodded. 

"Oh, he's _so_ disappointed." 

At five, Ukki and Kakashi started making the pizzas. Kakashi didn't do it as often as he used to, but the genius loved helping Ukki in the kitchen. When he was younger, that was a prime bonding for them. Go do the week's shopping at the market then come home and begin dinner before Sakumo got home. It was a pleasant routine that lasted nearly until Sakumo's suicide, and Kakashi was glad to get back into the feel of it. 

Sasuke sat at the island and watched Kakashi pound out the chilled pizza dough. "I didn't think you guys would make this fresh." 

Ukki snorted at the stove where he was babying the pizza sauce. "Why, Master Sasuke! I am _offended."_

Kakashi grinned at Sasuke's alarmed expression. "I-I didn't mean - " 

Ukki chuckled and winked over his shoulder. "After all, what ever use will the pizza oven acquire if we didn't make pizza from scratch every so often?" 

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "We have a pizza oven?" 

Kakashi jerked his head towards the two door oven. "Yeah, top rack. I forgot about it myself, and I was here when they installed it." 

Ukki chuckled. "I'm glad we are giving it some use." 

"Same," Kakashi grunted. The dough was _not_ cooperating. Sasuke pulled over the bowl of Doritos and popped a chip in his mouth. Not only were they making pizza, but there were four different types of chips and dips on the island. Sasuke said Naruto ate _a lot,_ and Kakashi wanted to make sure there was something for everyone. Doritos for the teens, sour cream and onion for Mr. Ukki, Ruffles with ranch or onion dip for neutral ground, and honey barbecue for Kakashi. There was also a two litre each of Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Mountain Dew - Kakashi had no doubt all of it would be finished between Sasuke and Naruto before the night was out. 

Between the snacks and three large pizzas Kakashi and Ukki were making, it seemed like they were feeding a small army. Sasuke concluded, with a nod, that this would be just enough. 

Kakashi was just tossing out more flour over the dough when he heard the gate buzz. "Holy shit - are they already _here?"_

Sasuke popped another chip and nodded. "It's almost six. Mr. Umino hates being late." 

Kakashi inwardly groaned. "Alright - go hit the button to let them in and then get the tv on or something." 

"Aye, aye," Sasuke drawled, pushing himself away from the counter. Ukki chuckled behind him when Kakashi increased his dough-pounding. 

"Are you nervous, sir?" 

Kakashi felt his stomach flip. "No, I just wasn't expecting them so soon." 

"Not everyone shares your view on time management," Ukki teased. 

"Ha-ha," Kakashi drawled, rolling his eyes. Ukki chuckled behind him. "I've got one pressed out if you wanna bring that sauce over." 

Near Kakashi's feet, Pakkun danced and twirled and ran all over the kitchen. He knew something exciting was happening, and Kakashi was surprised to see the usually lazy dog practically tumbling over himself in anticipation. He stayed clear of Ukki as he brought the pot over, but went right back to pawing at Kakashi's feet as soon as he left. "Pakkun, what the hell?" 

"He's excited, sir!" Ukki announced. "He's soaking in all the energy in the room." 

Kakashi just hoped that his dog wouldn't absorb all of his nerves. Sasuke called Pakkun into the living room when he walked back; the pug hesitated for just a second before he called again, prompting the dog to tear off into the other room. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as he moved the dough to a tray and ladled out sauce. Ukki added generous amounts of cheese and pepperoni to the first as Kakashi continued pounding out the second. 

Once the pizza was ready, together they pushed it from the tray onto the brick in the pizza oven. Kakashi dabbed his forehead with the back of his wrist and closed the oven. "Well, that wasn't so bad." 

Ukki agreed just as a knock echoed from the foyer. "I shall get it." 

"No, let Sasuke," Kakashi said. He turned towards the living room. "Sasuke!" 

Another knock came from the foyer and got Pakkun barking. Kakashi sighed and called for his nephew again. _"Sasuke!"_

Between whatever was on the tv and Pakkun, Kakashi deemed it a lost cause. He rolled his eyes and waved Ukki away. "I'll get it - put the sauce on the next pizza." 

Ukki nodded as Kakashi turned away, heading for the foyer. Through the glass surrounding the front doors he could make out the shapes of bright blond and orange and a more subdued navy and tan. Kakashi swallowed down the lump he felt in his throat and ignored the flip his belly gave. Pakkun padded up beside him as he dropped a hand to the handle. His dark eyes met Kakashi's and gave him just the bit of courage he needed to open the door. 

"Yo," he said with a smirk. Naruto spun on his heel and grinned broadly beside Iruka, who had his hands full of a glass dish. 

"Hello, Kakashi," Iruka answered, smiling warmly at Kakashi. "Thanks so much for having us over." 

"No problem," Kakashi answered automatically. He could feel his palm beginning to sweat on the door handle. Naruto's eyes widened when Kakashi opened the door a little wider to let them in. 

"Oh man! A dog!" He announced, charging pass Kakashi like a blur. The genius staggered a little, grateful for the door. Pakkun's eyes widened and he took off the other direction for the living room and likely the safety of Sasuke. Iruka shook his head. 

"I'm sorry," he said, his cheeks heating slightly as his scar wrinkled from his expression. Kakashi adored it. "He's just so excited to be here." 

"Maa, I figured," Kakashi drawled. He reached out with his left hand and took the dish Iruka held carefully. "You didn't have to bring anything." 

Iruka's blush darkened slightly, making Kakashi's heart thump faster. "I know, but I wanted to. It's something I make pretty well, so - " Iruka's speech sped up, as if he were nervous. Kakashi couldn't help his smirk softening. 

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing the obvious cookie crumbs over the top. 

"Ah," Iruka said, hesitating for just a moment. "An Oreo cheesecake. It was my mother's recipe. I only make it a few times a year." 

Kakashi really couldn't help himself. He winked to Iruka as he answered: "Maa, Mr. Umino - I feel honoured." 

Iruka's blush darkened _again_ and Kakashi felt his breath leave him. This man, standing on his doorstep in jeans and a navy button down, was so breathtaking it wasn't fair. Iruka bit his lip and smiled slightly brighter than usual. "Well, I suppose the feeling is mutual. I had no idea you cooked - what are you making?" 

Kakashi's attire suddenly hit him. When he started the dough earlier, he donned one of Ukki's aprons to protect his jeans and shirt from pizza sauce and flour. He hadn't removed the apron before answering the door, and had actually _greeted_ Iruka _in the apron._

God, he felt like a complete _idiot._

Kakashi subtly cleared his throat and shifted his weight. "Pizza," he said simply. Iruka's eyes lit up. 

"Homemade?" He asked eagerly, his smile widening. 

"Of course," Kakashi answered, hoping to hide his embarrassment. "Actually, I should - " 

"Master Kakashi!" Ukki called. Kakashi flinched once he heard Ukki's dress shoes clicking on the tile and then hardwood. "I require you for the next pizza!" 

Ukki rounded the corner in his apron as well, but his didn't say _Bad Ass Chef_ like Kakashi's did (which Kakashi had gotten him as a gag gift that had now thoroughly backfired) and also wasn't covered in flour. Ukki stopped up short and glanced first at Kakashi and then Iruka. He smiled broadly. "Why, you must be Mr. Umino! I have heard so much about you from Master Kakashi and Sasuke. What a pleasure to have you here!" 

Ukki held his hand out to Iruka who accepted it with a smile. "Thank you for having us, and please, call me Iruka." 

"Then you may call me Ukki, and welcome to the Hatake home," Ukki said as they shook hands. He glanced slightly at Kakashi and quirked an eyebrow. "Why don't you come inside, Iruka? We have plenty of refreshments, and please pardon the mess - Master Kakashi has had quite a time with the dough." 

"Oh?" Iruka asked, allowing Ukki to pull him into the home. He shot Kakashi a smirk and raised an eyebrow at him. "This is _have_ to see." 

Kakashi followed behind them quietly, shutting the front door. He could hear Naruto and Sasuke in the living room once they stepped back into the kitchen. Kakashi lingered a few feet away to put Iruka's cheesecake into the fridge, listening to Ukki offer Iruka a drink and a seat at the island. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at himself - leave it to Ukki to save the day for him once all of his awkwardness kicked in. 

Fist he answered the door in an apron covered in flour, and then he made Iruka stand out on the doorstep for way too long. What was _wrong_ with him? If he was already screwing up this bad at the beginning, Kakashi was already concerned about how the night would turn out. 

Thank god for Ukki - that man was cultured enough for himself _and_ Kakashi, maybe even a little for Pakkun, too. Kakashi closed the fridge and turned to help with the second pizza. Iruka looked at home already, sitting at his island and chatting to Ukki. What he would give to keep it that way, simple and wonderful. What he would give to keep _Iruka_ there. 

"Alright - let's get that other one in," Kakashi said with a genuine smile. He hoped it would be enough to cover the nerves he felt doubling and the slight tremor in his hands. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, isn't Kakashi just so awkward? I love it. Let me know your thoughts! :)


	6. Hatake Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a hermit, a teacher, a butler, and two teenagers share one roof and pizza and soda for a few hours? Friendship-ruining video games, of course! It's the long-awaited Hatake Game Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not dead. I've finally managed to balance my new work life and personal life, so I've been able to get some writing done. I've got almost a solid week of PTO, too, so that means everything is getting updated! Whoo! Enjoy, my friends. :)

* * *

Kakashi slid the second pizza in beside the first, leaving a few inches of space for the dough to expand. A quick check on the other showed enough time to make the third before it was ready. Kakashi was beginning to feel somewhat of an expert as he shut the oven door. 

"We should have enough time to get the last one ready before the first comes out, Ukki," Kakashi announced, tossing the towel he used to open the oven door over his shoulder. The butler nodded from where he was passing Iruka a glass with soda. 

"Alright, then," Ukki answered. He took a step aside to allow Kakaski back to his working space - directly across from where Iruka sat, most likely chosen to watch Kakashi struggle with the dough. As he started working the dough with his knuckles, the growing grin on Iruka's face was all the confirmation he needed. 

"You have a lovely home," Iruka began after watching Kakashi pull the dough for a moment. Kakashi glanced up when Ukki didn't immediately respond, only to discover that he wasn't in the kitchen anymore and the question was directed at _him._

Well shit. 

"Maa, thank you," Kakashi answered sheepishly, his voice slightly strained as he punched the dough a bit more. "There was a lot of work put into it." 

"Yeah?" Iruka asked, leaving the question open as he sipped his drink. Kakashi swallowed. He wasn't so young and brash as he used to be, but potentially talking about his father could be hard. It was for Ukki as well; still the butler engaged the topic when he could, if not to ease Kakashi's burden but to keep Sakumo alive, somehow. 

"Yeah," Kakashi grunted, making his decision. If he couldn't have Iruka the way he wanted, he could keep the man around as a friend. Friends were honest with each other, right? "When my father passed I inherited it. It was more of a second home and less lived in. Towards the end, we never really ever got out here. I sold the main property and moved here with Ukki; half the place was caving in, overgrown with vines, and stuck in the eighties." Kakashi paused and folded the dough over, now finally warmed enough to cooperate. "We worked long and hard, but finally had this place livable after a few months." 

"Wow!" Iruka breathed, drawing Kakashi's attention. The man's eyes were slightly widened, his glass paused at his lips. _"You_ rebuilt this whole place?" 

Kakashi shifted his weight slightly, uncomfortable with the sudden rapt attention. "Not the _whole_ place; I've never touched a lawnmower in my life." 

That seemed to strike Iruka as funny, making the teacher laugh. The sound was lovely, a soft smile of Kakashi's own spreading across his lips as Iruka controlled himself. 

"Well," Iruka started after regaining his breath. "That's still impressive. I never would have taken you for the handy type." 

_More like handsy,_ Kakashi grinned. Maybe a little too much, but it would be worth it to see another blush on Iruka's scarred cheeks. "Maa, there's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Umino." 

"Is that a challenge?" Iruka's tone had Kakashi looking up from his dough again, a slight quirk in his visible eyebrow. Iruka was sipping casually at his drink again, but there was a dancing light in his eyes that was clearly mischief. Kakashi was willing to bet the lift to Iruka's lips could only be called coy, too. 

"Perhaps," Kakashi teased, looking back down at his dough. At some point during their conversation, Kakashi had managed to tame the puffy ball into a pizza-shape. He grinned slightly at himself and turned to wash his hands. "Iruka, would you mind grabbing Ukki?" 

"For the pizza?" Kakashi nodded as he dried his hands. When he turned, he was surprised to see Iruka pushing up his sleeves and shooing him away from the sink. "He's had to put up with you for two of these so far; I'll give him a break." 

Kakashi couldn't help but swallow; Iruka was standing close enough that Kakashi could smell whatever wonderful shampoo the man used. He subtly took a step back. 

"My company isn't all bad," he heard himself protest. Iruka smirked at him and snatched the towel from his shoulder. 

"Of _course_ it isn't," the teacher cooed. Oh yeah, that smirk was definitely coy. Kakashi worked up his best hurt expression, letting his lower lip poke out _just_ enough. 

"Maa, _Iruka - "_

"I'm immune to pitiful puppy faces, even on grown men," Iruka answered sternly, but the mirth in his eyes and the coy in his smirk still lingered. Kakashi huffed and poked his lip out just a _bit_ more. Iruka's smirk turned fond at Kakashi's effort; the teacher returned the hand towel back to Kakashi's shoulder with a pat. "It was a valiant effort, though; I'll give you that. Quite endearing." If Iruka's hand lingered a little more than necessary, well, Kakashi wasn't complaining. 

They worked rather well together; Kakashi ladled out the sauce in wide circles like Ukki had before and Iruka added handfuls after handfuls of cheese, coating the entire thing until not a drop of sauce could be seen. He added the pepperoni as Kakashi turned to get the first pizza from the oven and settle it on the cooling rack near the fridge. Kakashi pulled the second closer to the front to make room for the last, turning to check if Iruka was finished. 

The teacher grinned broadly as Kakashi looked over his shoulder, adding the last of the pepperoni. "What do you think?" 

Kakashi felt a grin spreading as he caught Iruka's eyes. "I think Sasuke is going to die." 

Iruka laughed and bumped Kakashi's side with his elbow. "Is it too much? I was thinking a smiley face at first - " 

"Oh no, don't change it," Kakashi answered, catching Iruka's elbow in his palm before the second bump. "In fact, I want a picture of this." 

The teacher stepped aside as Kakashi dug out his mobile, missing the slight warmth from Iruka being so close. He snapped a quick shot of the pepperoni heart around the large S and N in the centre. Sasuke was going to just _die,_ and it was _so worth it._

"You're an evil man, Iruka," Kakashi said after sliding the damning pie into the oven and shutting the door. "Remind me to never cross you." 

"You're safe for now, Kakashi," Iruka vowed, locating the hidden trash can and tossing in the empty containers. "Depends on how well you play tonight, though." 

Kakashi rinsed the sauce pot out and added it to the dishwasher. "Maa, is that a challenge?" He echoed. Iruka smirked at him from where he was wiping the counter free of leftover sauce and flour. 

"Perhaps, _Bad Ass Chef,"_ he answered, grinning as Kakashi looked down at the floured apron he still wore. He removed it hastily with a murmured curse, ignoring Iruka's sniggers as he tossed it into the laundry room. Kakashi came back and finished helping clean the kitchen before checking on the second pizza. He took it out and set it beside the first. 

"I'd say we have a few more minutes on the other," Kakashi said as he cut the first pizza. He offered Iruka a piece as he took his original seat again. "Want the honours?" 

Iruka nodded and took the piece gently. "If this kills me, remember that you'll be stuck taking care of Sasuke _and_ Naruto." 

"So savage, Mr. Umino!" 

"I'm just sayin'," the teacher mumbled before taking a bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, and Kakashi was ashamed at how nervous he suddenly became. Finally, _finally,_ Iruka swallowed and nodded. 

"Not bad," he said with a wink. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't realize he held. 

"That guy I bought the cyanide from lied to me," Kakashi grumbled. Iruka's pleased laugh made him grin as he turned to move the second cooled pizza to the island to cut. 

Once both were added to the island buffet and the third cooling, Kakashi stepped into the living room. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting with their backs to the couch and staring up at the screen with Ukki in his usual armchair. The three were playing Mario Kart, and it looked like whoever was playing Toad was schooling everyone, peeling over the finish line. Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned as Ukki chuckled. 

"Ukki, don't give yourself away so soon," Kakashi chided, leaning against the wall connecting the kitchen to the living room. The butler chuckled again and turned to his oldest ward. 

"I just couldn't help myself, Master," the older man explained, pushing his little glasses further up his nose. Sasuke huffed. 

"Only Kakashi can beat him," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto gasped and spun to look up at the slouched pale man. 

"No way! Mr. Ukki is so good!" His bright blue eyes seemed to get brighter. "You must be like, a _god."_

"Maa," Kakashi dismissed, waving a hand casually. "Just a simple man with too much time on his hands." 

"Agreed." Kakashi turned to see Iruka standing beside him. "Maybe a god of _tardiness,_ but that's about it." 

Kakashi's protests were immediately drowned out by everyone else's laughter. He felt a heat steal up his neck from embarrassment but ignored it. "Guess all this pizza is for me, then," he said, holding his hands up in a shrug as he stepped back into the kitchen. "A god of tardiness wouldn't be able to make pizza on time, I suppose." 

Kakashi grinned as Iruka snorted; the teacher stepped aside as the sounds of scrambling made it to the entrance. Naruto breathed a soft 'hell yes' as he took in the spread, elbowing Sasuke to get to the pizza first. Ukki slipped behind the semi-wrestling teens to stand beside Kakashi. The programmer moved the last pizza over to begin cutting it. 

"Why did you not call me for the last, sir?" Ukki asked quietly, concern in his eyes. Kakashi shrugged. 

"I started to but Iruka volunteered," he answered. Ukki hummed, looking over at the teacher. Iruka fussed at Naruto and even Sasuke, making sure they both had napkins and a plate for their heaping piles of pizza. Kakashi couldn't help but grin - Iruka was ever courteous. 

"That is quite kind of him," Ukki finally answered. His tone was off, making Kakashi pause. He looked from Iruka to Ukki, a strange expression on his weathered face. 

"Ukki," Kakashi said, a slight defensive edge to his voice. Ukki hummed but still watched Iruka. "Quit plotting." 

Ukki glanced back at Kakashi. "Pardon me, sir. I'm doing nothing of the sort." 

"I don't believe you for a second, old man," Kakashi growled. After a heated few seconds where Ukki kept his eyes on Iruka and the teens while Kakashi stared hard at the side of his face, the butler relented. 

"Kakashi," Ukki sighed. Kakashi knew that tone. "I'm simply - " 

"We _are_ friends, Ukki," Kakashi said quietly. "You worry too much." 

Ukki smiled wanly at Kakashi. "I just wish for your happiness." 

"I have it," Kakashi answered. He really did, with Ukki and Sasuke in his life, he had plenty of happiness. Life certainly wasn't boring in the slightest. Ukki eyed him again over the rim of his glasses, Kakashi reading his expression as plain as day. "I don't need anything else." 

Ukki's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything. A now familiar presence was standing on Kakashi's left, effectively ending any more conversation. For that, Kakashi was grateful. 

"That came out pretty well!" Iruka whispered, his tone excited. Kakashi chuckled and nodded. Ukki took a moment to look at the last pizza, now noticing that it was different than the rest. 

"Oh my!" He exclaimed, hooting with laughter. "Is this _your_ doing, Iruka?" 

The teacher bit his lip slightly and nodded. Ukki hooted again and moved around the island to the other side. "Well, no sense in hiding this masterpiece! Do pass it over, Master!" 

Kakashi shrugged and handed the pan to Ukki, who settled it over one of the now empty pans. The butler stood back for a moment with his hands on his hips and grinned. "Surely you took a photo, yes?" 

"Got it covered, Ukki," Kakashi answered, patting his jeans pocket for emphasis. Ukki continued to giggle, finding the whole joke hilarious, as he plucked a few pieces from the other pizza the boys didn't devastate. He moved into the living room with the teens and Pakkun, who had remembered his manners and didn't try to attack to steal food while everyone was in the kitchen. Iruka moved around to take another, leaving the heart pizza untouched. 

"I'm glad Ukki wasn't offended," Iruka said after chewing a bite. Kakashi reached across and took a slice for himself, his stomach reminding him that he was fucking _hungry._

"It takes a lot to get under his skin," Kakashi answered after a few bites. "He's very easy going." 

"I've noticed," Iruka replied. He chewed another bite thoughtfully. "You said earlier the two of you moved here; when did Sasuke come into the picture?" 

Kakashi fought down a sigh, taking a few extra seconds to finish his slice and grab a glass for soda. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Iruka to know, but he always was a private man. Iruka wasn't a virtual stranger, after all, which helped. There was just something about the tan man that made Kakashi want to tell him whatever he asked. 

Which could eventually become a problem, but for now Kakashi would indulge. 

"I met Sasuke's real uncle when we were young, before Sasuke was even thought of." Kakashi didn't want to go into specifics, pausing to see if Iruka took the hint. The teacher just nodded, urging him to continue. Kakashi reached for another slice and began again: "I was in an accident when I was twelve; he was with me. It caused him to die, but before he made me promise to look after his nephew. His oldest sister was due in a few weeks with her second, so I agreed. After my father passed and I got this place going, Sasuke's own parents were in a car accident. Sasuke's brother lives clear across the world, so I took him in." Kakashi took a bite out of his pizza and waited, knowing Iruka would have more questions. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Is that what your scar is from?" The teacher asked quietly, his attention focused solely on Kakashi. It made the programmer shift his weight. 

"Yeah," he answered lamely. Iruka quirked a soft smile at him, almost as an apology. He must have seen Kakashi shuffle; Kakashi fought the urge to smooth more of his wild hair over his left eye. "Maa, Mr. Umino - usually I get a drink first." 

A blush stole across the teacher's face rapidly, making him duck and scratch absently at the scar across his nose. The entire action was adorable, making Kakashi forget his own discomfort for a moment. 

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pry - " Iruka stuttered, the bravado from earlier fleeing. Kakashi wanted to wrap Iruka up in his arms and hold him until the heat died from his face. 

Instead, he said: "Its fine, Iruka." The teacher looked up sheepishly, searching Kakashi's face. Kakashi just smiled his usual crooked smile, and it seemed to do the trick. Iruka relaxed enough to take another slice of pizza. Kakashi downed the soda from his glass and added it to the dishwasher. 

"You like cider?" He asked as he moved to the fridge. 

"I do!" Iruka answered. Kakashi took two bottles out and twisted the caps off, passing one over the island to Iruka. He took a long sip and sighed, tucking back into another slice and watching Iruka take a sip as well. 

"Does this count as that drink?" The teacher asked. Kakashi snorted and grinned. 

"Yeah, but in reverse," he answered. Iruka nodded. 

"I suppose that's only fair." 

"Good," Kakashi said before asking his own question. "I showed you mine; do I get to see yours?" 

Iruka nodded again, scratching at the label on the bottle. "I was quite the handful as a kid, pulling pranks and getting into trouble as much as I breathed. One prank went wrong and I ended up getting whipped in the face with a hot wire." The teacher shrugged. "My mom was terrified and my father furious; he hoped getting myself landed in the hospital would end my prankster streak, but nothing changed." Kakashi smiled as he enjoyed the image of a prankster Iruka wrecking havoc everywhere he went. Iruka smiled fondly at the label he continued to pick, reminiscing. "I've toned it down quite a bit, but I doubt I'll ever outgrow it." 

"I wouldn't want you to." Kakashi's answer surprised himself just as much as Iruka; the teacher looked up sharply from his label, his eyes wide with surprise. Kakashi decided to continue before things got too awkward. "Who would keep Sasuke on his toes when I'm not around to?" 

Iruka's expression softened as a faint flush darkened his cheeks. It made the slightly pale scar appear brighter, just like every other time. Kakashi wanted to kiss it. 

"Uncle!" 

"Iruka!" 

Both adults flinched, sharing a secret grin at being caught by their wards. The whole scene reminded the genius of last Saturday, when he and Iruka had been caught flirting outside of the diner. Kakashi looked over Iruka's shoulder to see both teens standing with their hands on their hips. He snorted. 

"What, brats?" He drawled. Iruka bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing too loud. 

"Get in here and beat Ukki," Sasuke demanded, ignoring Naruto's indignant squawk at being called a brat. "He won't let us play Mario Party until he loses." 

"Maa, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, pushing off from where he had been leaning against the island. "Sounds to me like you just need to be _better."_

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes, not taking Kakashi's bait. "Quit being a jerk and get in here." 

Kakashi feigned a yawn, his jaw cracking loud enough to make Iruka's barely concealed laughter break out. "Fine; I don't want to hear any bitching when I kick your ass in the process." 

"Done," Sasuke agreed, slipping back to the living room. 

"You come too, Iruka!" Naruto called before following after him. Kakashi grinned at Iruka. 

"That goes for you, too," he said. "I'm damn good at both of those games. Don't be upset when you lose." 

Iruka folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "Don't underestimate me, Mr. Hatake." 

Kakashi plainly ignored that tone going straight to his groin. "I won't, but it won't matter." 

Iruka playfully punched his arm as he walked by, slipping from the stool he had been occupying. "You say that now - " 

"Now or later doesn't matter," Kakashi answered, catching Iruka's second punch in his palm. "I'm still going to win." 

"How about a bet?" Iruka offered, not pulling his hand back from Kakashi's grip. In fact, he pushed a little harder. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, clearly interested. Now having confirmation that Iruka was a prankster at heart, Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what the previously-apparent straight-edged literature teacher could concoct. 

"I'm listening," Kakashi edged. Iruka's smirk turned devious. 

"A private bet, between the two of us. We'll keep track of who wins the most. If I win, we have Saturday study group _here_ instead of the library." 

That wasn't so bad, Kakashi decided. His house was better than the library by far, and he would still get to see Iruka. "And if I win?" 

"A secret," Iruka answered. Kakashi rolled his eyes and twisted Iruka's arm down by his side. The teacher rolled with it, not allowing Kakashi to pin his arm to his side as the genius had originally intended. 

"Maa, you're not playing fair, Iruka," Kakashi drawled. Iruka stepped forward, close enough that Kakashi could feel Iruka's breath on his collar and smell that fantastic shampoo again. The genius swallowed, feeling suddenly too far out of his depth, but he refused to step back or look away from Iruka's bright eyes. They were deep chocolate with a touch of honey around the iris. _Beautiful._

"I never said I would, Kakashi," Iruka murmured, his voice low and silky. Kakashi wondered if it was hot in his kitchen or if it was just him. Did he forget to turn the oven off? "Is it worth the risk to find out?" 

Kakashi knew it was over - he couldn't deny his attraction to Iruka any more than he could deny Pakkun every toy he wanted at the pet store. Iruka was so close, staring up at him with smouldering eyes full of mirth and challenge and mischief; Kakashi still held his fist in his palm, and all it would take is the slightest of tugs and Kakashi would have those coy, full lips pressed to his. 

"I was going to kick your ass anyway," Kakashi answered, matching Iruka's low tone. He privately enjoyed watching his breath stir the errand strands of Iruka's hair near his ear. "Whatever you have planned will just be a bonus." 

Iruka's smirk grew. "We'll see, Kakashi." He slipped his hand from Kakashi's lax grip and turned for his cider on the island. Iruka strode pass him without a second glance, leaving the genius staring off in his wake. Kakashi looked at the cider he held in his hand, ignoring how cold the other felt without Iruka's presence, and chugged the remainder of the bottle. 

He definitely needed a drink after whatever the hell _that_ was. 

After filling Pakkun's food bowl and grabbing another cider, Kakashi ventured into the living room. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the floor against pillows with Ukki still in his armchair; Iruka had a seat on the couch with enough space beside him for Kakashi to take. He sat with a few inches between him and the teacher as Sasuke passed Kakashi his controller. 

"I picked your character," Sasuke said as Kakashi settled in. The programmer looked at the screen and saw Yoshi staring back at him. Ukki was Toad again, Naruto as Mario, Sasuke as Bowser, and Iruka picked Boo. Kakashi found the choices oddly fitting and nodded at his own peculiar choice. He always chose Yoshi even through Sasuke's original ribbing. Yoshi was adorable, and his ability to eat anything and spit it back out as a weapon reminded Kakashi of Pakkun. 

Speaking of, the pug had been oddly quiet all night. Ukki gathered up all the empty plates and moved into the kitchen just as Pakkun came trotting out, licking his jowls from eating the dinner Kakashi left out for him. He spotted Kakashi and clambered up the side of the couch, climbing right across his lap to settle into the scarce space between his master and Iruka. The teacher cooed his greeting and scratched the pug's ears. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little jealous - Pakkun never liked _anyone,_ and he desperately wanted Iruka to rub his neck and run his fingers through his hair - 

"All set, boys?" Ukki said as he settled back into his armchair. The four of them chorused their consent, prompting Ukki to begin the Lightning Cup. 

The first level was Tick Tock Clock, one of Kakashi's favourites. He tore away from the starting line and pulled well ahead of the rest, drifting around the many turns and taking several corners too close to the edge for comfort. Naruto fussed as he fell off trying to mimic Kakashi, turning slightly to demand pointers mid-game. Sasuke kept silent, focusing on the race with a one-track determination that Kakashi was often jealous of. Ukki hooted as he left Naruto and Sasuke in a wake of bananas and red shells, practically narrowing his competition down to just Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi kept a close eye on the little ghost on his heels, attempting to shake him around a jump and drift section. Iruka persisted, and Kakashi stole a glance at the man beside him. Iruka held his controller in an iron grip, leaning forward a few inches with his tongue peaking out from between his lips. 

The tell-tale sound of a blue shell and Naruto's cackling had Kakashi slamming on his brakes and Iruka barreling by. The leader killer knocked Boo entirely off the track, making Iruka curse and Naruto exclaim apologies. 

"Oh shit, Iruka! I'm so so sorry! That was suppose to be for Kakashi - " 

"It's fine, Naruto; just a game." 

Kakashi grinned at Iruka's poorly concealed irritation, drifting as he slid over the finish line with Ukki behind him and then Sasuke. Several AI were next, then Naruto and Iruka from his track being reset. The teacher leaned back with a sigh, dropping a palm over Pakkun's face that made the dog yelp in surprise. 

"That's one," Kakashi said. Iruka rolled his eyes. 

_"Just_ one, Kakashi." 

"For now." 

The next track was fairly similar to the first, with several curves and twists. Kakashi was again in the lead, drifting and sliding with ease. Ukki and Iruka were right behind him with Sasuke and Naruto again bringing up the rear. No wonder they had trouble beating Ukki - every other minute had Naruto cussing about falling off or Sasuke murmuring about Naruto causing _him_ to fall off. Apparently even just a friendly game wasn't enough for the two to fight off the distractions the other posed. Kakashi finished first with Iruka next then Ukki before Naruto even made it to the third lap. 

Kakashi grinned during the loading screen. "That'll be two." 

Iruka huffed. 

Grumble Volcano was one of Kakashi's worse maps, and it showed several times as he slammed into new and old rocks and boulders in the track. Even getting a blue shell didn't help as much as he hoped - Ukki was first with Iruka in second and Kakashi fourth. The teacher smirked at him in pride, stating that the gap between them was suddenly much smaller. 

"At least I still beat the Wonder Twins," Kakashi drawled. Iruka's smirk grew as Naruto grumbled. 

"I heard that! I'll make you regret it, too!" 

"Sure thing." 

Naruto certainly tried; Rainbow Road was another of Kakashi's specialties, but the blond did pretty well keeping up. So well, in fact, that he managed to beat out both Sasuke _and_ Ukki for third place. Kakashi still won the cup and rose his score against Iruka to three, which was all that mattered anyway. 

Naruto and Sasuke stole off to the kitchen for more food as Kakashi stood up and stretched, moving to change the disc in the console. "Good game, guys. I'm putting in Mario Party, as the dragon guarding the doorway has now been slain." 

Ukki dropped a hand to his chest and sighed. "Woe is me!" 

Iruka laughed. "Such a gruesome dragon." 

"The worse," Kakashi agreed. He waited for the disc to load and settled back into the couch, pulling Pakkun onto his lap and drawing a long sip from his cider. The dog grunted before settling down under Kakashi's scratches. Iruka took his bottle in hand as well, taking a sip and leaning back. Kakashi idly flipped through the boards of choice for the game, trying his damnedest _not_ to react when Iruka started petting Pakkun practically _in his lap._ He could feel the brush of the teacher's wrist occasionally on his thigh and had to regulate his breathing. 

Several things suddenly happened at once. Stomping could be heard echoing from the kitchen and into the living room, startling Pakkun to jump down from Kakashi's lap to investigate. Sasuke and Naruto both entered the living room at the same time, faces equally red, drawing everyone's attention, but especially Iruka, who was now looking at them and _not_ at Kakashi's now vacant lap. His hand continued its track to pet Pakkun without the prior knowledge of the dog leaving, and stroked Kakashi's thigh deliberately for a long second at the exact moment that Sasuke and Naruto both shoved the specially decorated pizza up for Kakashi and Iruka's viewing pleasure. As a direct result of Iruka's hand surprising Kakashi, the genius yelped and pitched forward, flailing his arms to keep from falling off the couch and managing to slap the pan free of Naruto's grip. Sasuke's quick reflexes stopped the pizza from sliding onto the hardwood but nothing could save Kakashi from getting the wind knocked out of him for a second time that day. 

"Master!" 

"Kakashi?!" 

Kakashi groaned and blinked back stars, vaguely hearing a _'Uh-oh'_ from Naruto before both teens were miraculously missing. Iruka was suddenly all he could see with Ukki hovering just over his shoulder. "What the _fuck_ just happened?" 

"Your prank backfired spectacularly," Ukki answered with a barely concealed giggle, plucking the cider bottle from Kakashi's lax hand. Somehow, he'd managed to keep that upright, at least. The butler stepped around Kakashi to go after the fleeing teens, apparently leaving his master to Iruka's care. 

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, willing the dull ache at the base of skull to go _away._ A tentative touch on his shoulder had him blinking again. He looked up again at Iruka stretched across the couch above him, the teacher's expression a mixture of worry and amusement. 

"Kakashi, are you okay?" 

"Yup," Kakashi slurred as he accepted Iruka's offered hand. "Somehow I've managed to land myself on my ass twice today." 

Iruka grinned, albeit slightly shaky. "What happened earlier?" 

"Ukki was mopping and I bit it pretty hard coming in from a walk," Kakashi deadpanned. He slid back onto the couch with a sigh after Iruka sat up. "I'm getting too old for this shit." 

There was a beat of silence and then Iruka was laughing, loud and long and hard. He laughed so hard tears spilled from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Kakashi couldn't be irritated; Iruka's laughter was joyful and contagious. After a few moments Kakashi began to join in, not believing he would laugh at himself for doing something so silly twice in one day. The absurdity of it all was hard to miss after his realization, something that dawned on Iruka much, much sooner. Kakashi didn't have the heart to bring up the _reason_ he propelled himself from the couch, hoping Iruka would forget his blunder so Kakashi could remember it for later. 

Ukki came back with a fresh cider for Kakashi and Sasuke and Naruto in tow. "What have you boys to say?" 

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before answering: "Sorry Kakashi." 

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a few giggles. "It's fine; just a prank." 

Sasuke glared daggers before he and Naruto retook their seats. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them. 

"Who's idea was it?" He demanded; now it was Kakashi and Iruka's turn to share a glance. 

"Mine!" The two other adults both looked at Ukki grinning broadly from his snug armchair. "Why, where I'm from, that's the most sincere form of friendship." 

Sasuke's glare moved from Kakashi to Ukki, lightening only slightly. Naruto's jaw went slightly slack. 

"Well, uh, thanks, Mr. Ukki. I appreciate it?" The blond offered. His attempt made Sasuke's glare die entirely and Ukki's grin to grow. 

"You are most welcome, Naruto," the butler answered. "Now, perhaps the two of you would like to pick the course?" Once they were focused on the game again, Ukki winked at Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi vowed then and there that he owed Ukki whatever he wanted for once again covering his ass. 

The group decided on the underwater level and set to work. Kakashi didn't forget his and Iruka's bet, especially curious now after the teacher's touchy display. Iruka didn't seem to forget, either, now working extra hard to single Kakashi out during versus mini games and directing Bowser to steal his coins or bump him down to last place. The best (and worse) part about Mario Party was the total randomness of it all, making the best players lose and worse win. Unfortunately, it seemed that Naruto had the luck of the draw for this match. He came in first with Sasuke in second and Ukki in third. 

Kakashi and Iruka may not have placed, but Kakashi still won their bet by one point; the last mini game was his favourite, and he managed to push Iruka from the island before the teacher even knew what was happening. Kakashi smirked as Ukki went to cut Iruka's cheesecake, looking over at the teacher expectantly. 

"Well?" He said casually, throwing his arm over the edge of the couch. 

"Do you want to gloat?" Sasuke interjected. "Naruto and I won." 

"Hell yeah we won!" Naruto exclaimed, puffing his chest out. "I thought for sure that wouldn't happen." 

Kakashi didn't want to say that the reason he wasn't trying to win everything was because he was just trying to do enough to beat _Iruka,_ even with all the truth it held. "Me too, actually." 

"It wasn't _that_ random," Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi grinned. Before Iruka could add anything, Ukki was back with a serving tray filled with plates of Oreo cheesecake and glasses of milk for each of them. 

The last ten minutes of Hatake Game Night was filled with compliments to Iruka's baking and challenges and threats for next time. Iruka smiled indulgently as Naruto's challenges involved him as his partner. Kakashi egged it right along, calling Ukki for his partner and Sasuke roughing it alone. Sasuke snorted. 

"I think I can handle it." 

"Even on Tick Tock Clock?" Kakashi countered. Sasuke just huffed and nodded; Kakashi grinned broadly. "Alright, I'll take that bet." 

"On that note, we should be going," Iruka said, taking Kakashi's empty plate before he could protest and standing. "I'll help you with the kitchen, Ukki." 

"Nonsense, Iruka!" The butler answered, waving his hands flippantly. "You have a drive and Naruto to tuck away, I can handle this. Masters, would you see them out?" Ukki soundly took the plates from Iruka's hands and shushed his protests. "Thank you so much for coming, Iruka. I enjoyed meeting you finally and your lovely cheesecake. I do hope you'll be around again." 

"I-I would like that," Iruka answered, glancing slightly at Naruto and Kakashi. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well. Thanks so much." 

"Be back, Ukki," Kakashi said with a wave, urging Sasuke forward with a hand on his shoulder. They all moved to the foyer with Pakkun in tow and stepped out into the chill night air. Sasuke and Naruto walked a little ahead, leaving Kakashi back by Iruka with Pakkun at his side. 

"Did you have fun?" Kakashi asked, shoving his hands into his pockets to fight the slight chill. 

"Yeah, I did," Iruka nodded, smiling and glancing at Kakashi. "I know Naruto did, too. He doesn't make friends well, and I'm glad our intervention has them on the right path. Thank you for having us." 

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa, it was my pleasure." _Truly._ "Sasuke is the same - I just hope he has better luck than I did at that age." 

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, slowing almost completely. Kakashi cursed himself for speaking somewhat freely, too used to Iruka's comforting presence. 

"With friends," Kakashi lied. Iruka paused a moment more before continuing. 

"Somehow I don't believe that," Iruka answered, rubbing his palms over his arms. "You're much more interesting than you give yourself credit for." 

Kakashi chuckled. "Maa, you flatter me, Mr. Umino." 

Iruka shrugged as his cheeks flushed. Kakashi couldn't tell if it was from the cold or something else. _"Uh-huh."_

"So, about that bet..." Kakashi drawled, stopping beside Iruka's red Honda. Naruto was already in the car, leaving the door open to talk to Sasuke. Iruka noticed their slight audience as well, turning back to Kakashi was a whisper. 

"I'd like to thank you for having us over. I know he can be a bit much, so I was thinking that, if you _wanted,_ of course, uh, we could send Naruto and Sasuke off to a movie or something and I could make you dinner," Iruka rushed, his voice low and hushed. He seemed to find something on Kakashi's driveway to be incredibly interesting as he spoke, expressive eyes cast down. 

Kakashi, for all of his anticipation for what the secret was to be, never expected such an intimate request. Wasn't Iruka seeing that purple-haired Anko-bitch, and wouldn't she be pissed if Kakashi was there? What did it even matter - Kakashi knew but Iruka didn't know that he knew or saw anything. If it wasn't such a big deal to Iruka, then maybe it shouldn't be to Kakashi, too. 

It didn't stop the awkward man from having a semi-mental breakdown at the offer, throwing his world entirely on its side for a solid thirty seconds. Kakashi realized as his inner clock counted everything down that that was an absurdly rude amount of time to have someone waiting for an answer directly in front of him. So he spoke. Sort of. 

"When?" Kakashi croaked. Iruka looked up quickly as Kakashi cleared his throat. "Ah, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"How about Saturday, after their studies?" Iruka offered, his cheeks still flushed beautifully. 

"That'll be just fine," Kakashi answered in a more human tone. He began to smile. "We can still have the study here, if you'd like. Much better than the library." 

Iruka began to smile back. "Alright." 

"So it's a date," Kakashi teased, reaching behind Iruka to open the driver door. He smiled at the subtle hitch in Iruka's breath from his proximity, close enough to feel the teacher's body warmth. 

"Yeah, a date," he replied softly, drawing a spreading smile from Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and wished Iruka a good night, requesting a text once they were home safe. Iruka agreed and left, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi standing outside in front of their garage door long after the tail lights disappeared and the gate closed. 

"It's cold," Sasuke grumbled, rubbing his hands together. Pakkun yawned loudly and started for the front door on his own. Kakashi nodded and slung an arm over his nephew's shoulders. 

"Hell yeah; I'm about ready for bed, too." 

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. They walked to the front door together in silence before Kakashi broke it. 

"Have fun?" He asked, opening the door with his left hand. 

"I did," Sasuke answered genuinely. "I want them back next week." 

Kakashi smiled. "Me, too." 

Sasuke stood in the doorway and shrugged off Kakashi's arm, sending a sideways glance at his uncle. "I know it was you." 

Kakashi feigned innocence and pushed by Sasuke, Pakkun at his heels. "I'm afraid I don't know _what_ you're talking about." 

"Hn," Sasuke answered, his eyes narrowing to a slight glare. "...it was kind of nice. To see it out in the open." 

Kakashi smiled softly and ruffled Sasuke's spiky hair. "Yeah, it was, huh?" 

Kakashi sent Sasuke to bed and helped Ukki with the rest of the kitchen. The leftover chips were tucked away for Saturday, and after a few minutes everything was clean with the dishwasher loaded and running. Kakashi bid Ukki good night and located Pakkun before climbing the stairs to his floor. He striped and flopped into bed in record time, remembering to plug in his mobile to avoid missing Iruka's text. 

It came a few minutes later, thanking Kakashi again and sending well wishes. 

_Thanks so much again, we had a blast. I'll not keep you because I'm sure you're just as tired as I am. I'll talk to you soon._

_Ha, you're right there. Sweet dreams, Iruka X_

This time, Kakashi didn't panic at the 'accidental' slip-up kiss added to his text. It was more of a test if anything. 

_Always, Kakashi X_

And what a result _that_ was! 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? I'd love to hear them! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
